


My Poor Heart Will Only Surrender

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Birthday Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Hate Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, One Night Stands, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Texting, all the sex, so many AU tags holy god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wasn't expecting much from a night out at the club with his best friend, Lily. He certainly wasn't expecting Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These two idiots will just not get out of my head. So now I'm writing multiple chapter fics because of reasons. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it. Second chapter should be up fairly soonish. Title comes from the Marianas Trench song "Desperate Measures."

Remus was not really a club kind of person. He preferred small gatherings with people he knew rather than loud music he didn’t listen to and people so pissed they couldn’t hold their own urine in. They were crowded and you could barely hold a conversation unless you were willing to shout.

            However, Lily enjoyed going clubbing and Remus was – as he liked to remind her – an extremely good friend. One plus side to their evening adventure was that they were going to a gay club. Lily preferred them because she said she could dance without getting hit on.

            Remus fiddled with his shirt again and sighed. He’d made the complete and utter mistake of allowing Lily to dress him. He had come downstairs wearing sensible trousers and a cardigan, which had been in Lily’s words “unacceptable.” It had resulted in Remus putting on his one pair of skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt that he wasn’t fully convinced wasn’t Lily’s. It’s a v-neck that Lily said showed off his pale chest. Remus never really thought having a pale chest was something he should accentuate but Lily was insistent.

            Lily knew the guy at the door, Kingsley Shacklebolt, from one of her Uni classes and so they didn’t have to wait in the queue. The minute they got inside, Remus was certain he was going to get a headache. The place was packed with sweaty bodies and some K$sha song was on. 

            Remus immediately tugged her towards the bar. If he was going to make it through the evening he needed alcohol and lots of it.

            “Oh god,” he heard Lily say with disgust as she stopped walking.

            “What is it?” he asked, turning back towards her.

            “He’s here,” she said, her nose wrinkling.

            “Who?”

            “James Potter. Complete wanker I knew back in sixth form. He refused to take the hint that I was not interested in him,” she explained, clearly annoyed at his presence. “He just kept on asking me out. I was hoping to never see him again once I got to University.”

            “Which one is he?” Remus asked. It was very hard to be stealthy and secretive when you had to shout over the bass thumping.

            “Over by the bar,” Lily said, gesturing. “Dark hair and glasses.”

            “Oh,” Remus said, glancing over as nonchalantly as he could without giving himself away. “He’s quite attractive.”

            “Yeah and he knows it too,” Lily informed him, her mouth pressed into a thin line. “Cocky like you wouldn’t believe. What is he even doing here? He’s definitely not gay.”

            “Maybe he just wants to dance too,” Remus joked before his breath caught. Someone by the bar moved and into view came someone who could not possibly be real. Remus had never seen someone that good-looking outside of movies and magazines. “Lily who is that next to Potter?”

            Lily glanced over. “Oh, that’s Sirius Black,” she answered. “But don’t even go there, Remus. He is nothing but trouble.”

            “He looks kind of familiar,” Remus said, taking a closer look.

            “You’d know if you met him,” Lily assured him. “Maybe we can sneak away before he – oh shit – too late. He’s spotted us.”

            “Do you want to make a run for it?” Remus asked in concern.

            “No, let’s get this over with,” Lily said with a sigh, leading him over to the bar. As they approached, James Potter’s face broke out into a wide smile.

            “Lily Evans, the love of my life, what are you doing here?” he asked, spreading his arms as if expecting her to step into a hug.

            Lily rolled her eyes. “I’m here with my friend.”

            For his part, Sirius was leaning against the bar looking utterly uninterested. Remus tried not to take it too personally, after all, he was wearing this ridiculous outfit that Lily had picked out. He didn’t feel very sexy.

            “So am I,” James said, beaming at her. “Amazing how much we have in common.”

            Lily glanced over at Remus and gave him a put upon look. Remus gave her a sympathetic smile in response.

            “Can I get you a drink?” James asked, undeterred by Lily’s apparent disinterest.

            “Vodka tonic,” she responded.

            Remus went up towards the bar to get his own drink, glancing over at Sirius, who was looking around the club, surveying the people. It looked like no one was really catching his eye.

            “Sorry, but you look really familiar,” Remus spoke up. He normally wouldn’t have said anything, but it was bothering him.

            “You don’t,” Sirius said, looking him up and down. Remus shuffled under the weight of that gaze.

            “Right, um, sorry,” he said, embarrassed. “Never mind.”

            He ordered himself two shots and a beer. He took the two shots in quick succession, wanting to get a good buzz on, and then started to drink his beer. He joined the circle created by James, Lily and Sirius.

            “Sorry mate, I didn’t catch your name,” James said, holding out his hand.

            “Remus Lupin,” he introduced himself, shaking James’s hand.

            “James Potter.”

            “Yes, so I’ve heard,” Remus said, smirking.

            “Aww, you talk about me?” James asked, turning his attention to Lily.

            “Wait, did you say Remus?” Sirius inquired, his eyes suddenly transfixed on him.

            Remus shuffled awkwardly. “Yes, why?”

            “Did you go to Eton?”

            “Um, yeah. Why, did you?” Remus asked, knowing full well that he didn’t. Remus would have remembered someone like Sirius.

            “No, I went to Harrow just to piss off my family,” Sirius said with a grin. “The Blacks have gone to Eton for generations, so naturally I went elsewhere.”

            Remus nearly dropped his beer when he realized why Sirius looked so familiar. Black. Of course, how had he been so stupid?

            “So you’re related to Regulus then?” Remus asked, trying to remain casual. He took a gulp of his beer and tried not to blush.

            “Yeah,” Sirius said with a knowing grin. Remus didn’t like it, or he liked it too much. He wasn’t sure which. “He told me about this bloke he went to school with.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yep,” Sirius said, the “p” popping. “Said he had this monster cock and was an absolutely fantastic shag. Real animal in the sack. Regulus swears he had to be a werewolf or something.”

            Remus was flushing a deep red. He cleared his throat and looked away. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard animal comparisons in relation to himself, sex and his genitalia. Werewolf was a new one though, probably Regulus trying to be clever about Remus's name. “Well that explains why you look familiar,” he murmured.

            “I could have sworn he said the guy’s name was Remus,” Sirius said, leaning forward. “Not exactly a popular name.”

            “Not really, no,” Remus agreed, taking a long pull from his beer and refusing to meet Sirius’s gaze.

            Sirius opened his mouth as if about to say something before they were interrupted by Lily shoving James hard against the bar. Remus had completely lost track of them during his conversation with Sirius. 

            “You are the biggest arsehole!” she shouted.

            “Evans, calm down!” James said, putting his hands up in surrender.

            “Don’t you dare tell me to calm down, James Potter!” Lily snapped at him. “Come on Remus.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Remus had to be careful not to spill his beer in their haste.

            “What happened?” he asked once they got to the other side of the club. Lily flopped down in one of the leather sofas, still scowling.

            “That fucking pillock just kissed me!” she said, incredulous. “He thinks that just because I let him buy me a drink – just to be nice, mind – means he can fucking kiss me? I don’t think so!”

            “Oh god,” Remus said, patting her back soothingly. “I’m sorry. That’s really awkward.”

            “The most annoying thing is that it was a really good kiss,” Lily groaned in frustration, slumping back against the sofa. “Fucking douche just had to be a good kisser.”

            Remus looked back over at the bar and noticed Sirius and James talking animatedly at each other. Remus had no idea what to do so he handed Lily his beer. She sighed, not much of a beer drinker, and downed the rest of it anyway. She made a face as she swallowed and then placed the empty glass down on the table.

            “Why are men such shit?” she asked, placing her head on Remus’s shoulder.

            “Couldn’t tell you,” he answered with a sigh, glancing back over at Sirius. He hated the idea that Sirius was only interested in him now that he knew that Remus was somewhat well endowed. “Do you remember that boy I told you that I dated at Eton?”

            “The super posh one that lasted about a month?”

            “Yeah, well it turns out that was Sirius’s brother,” Remus told her with a heavy sigh.

            “Oh my god,” she said, gaping at him. “How weird.”

            “I know, right?”

            “What did he say to you?”

            “Nothing,” Remus responded. “Just stuff about his brother, not anything significant.”

            “Are you sure?” Lily asked, one eyebrow raised as if she didn’t believe him. “He keeps looking over at you.”

            “I’m sure,” Remus answered, not wanting to talk about it. “Want to go dance?”

            “Yes!” Lily said, jumping up to her feet.

            Remus wasn’t much of a one for dancing. He made the effort sometimes for Lily, only because she loved to dance, but he wasn’t exactly comfortable in his own skin. The alcohol was helping and he tried to enjoy himself. It was lucky that there were a lot of people on the dance floor so he could barely move anyway.

            Someone bumped into him and he thought it was an accident until it happened again. He turned around and found himself face to face with Sirius Black. Up close he could really see how much Sirius looked like Regulus. Same dark hair and grey eyes. They had different noses and Regulus didn’t have Sirius’s attitude, that confidence and aloofness that came from not giving a shit. Remus envied him that, and from what he could remember, Regulus had too. He had loved to complain to Remus about his older brother. Regulus had seemed to simultaneously resent and admire Sirius. Remus supposed that was the plight of the younger brother, not that he would know, being an old child. 

            “Hello again,” Sirius said over the music.

            “Um, hi,” Remus replied, turning back towards Lily. She gave him a look and he just shook his head, not knowing what to tell her. Turning around had been a terrible idea because it gave Sirius the opportunity to press up against him. Remus’s eyes flew open in panic. He quickly mimed smoking to Lily and when she nodded he tore away from Sirius.

            He didn’t stop until he was in the designated outside smoking area. They had a special door that led out onto a fenced in area so you could get back in without waiting in the queue. He shook a fag from the pack and lit it with shaking fingers. There were a couple of people outside smoking as well but it was blissfully mostly quiet. That was until the door opened again a few moments later, the music spilling out, before the door shut again. 

            “Something the matter?” he heard Sirius ask from behind him.

            “Why are you following me?” Remus snapped at him, annoyed at Sirius’s persistence, while simultaneously being completely flattered by it. It seemed Sirius Black was talented at causing conflicting emotions in others. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew it purposefully in Sirius’s face, hoping he would get the hint to bugger off.

            “You’re cute,” Sirius said, shrugging.

            “Oh, am I?” Remus asked, offended. “You seemed completely uninterested in me until you learned I might have a sizable cock.” People around them snickered but he didn’t care. “If this is some kind of size kink then find someone else. I’m not interested.”

            Sirius looked surprised. “What makes you think I was uninterested?” he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

He had a feeling Sirius was used to men doing whatever he wanted. Remus realized, quite suddenly, that he wanted to be different from the others. He wanted Sirius’s attention for more than a night. That meant he would have to try and play hard to get, which seemed damn near impossible with Sirius pursuing him so doggedly. “You barely looked at me before you learned my name.”

            “It’s called playing it cool,” Sirius responded, rolling his eyes. “Lily walks over with a hot, obviously gay boy. How was I meant to react? Sorry I didn’t swoon the moment I saw you. Clearly that’s what you wanted.”

            “No, it wasn’t,” Remus shot back angrily. “All I wanted was a little acknowledgement.”

            “Well I’m giving it to you now, aren’t I?” Sirius asked, pressing in closer. He stole Remus’s cigarette out of his hand and took a drag, the sneaky, arrogant bastard.

            “Is that supposed to impress me in some way?” Remus inquired, taking out a new cigarette and lighting it. “Having the attention of the illustrious Sirius Black?”

            Sirius grinned. “You wanted my attention, now you have it, so what are you going to do about it, Remus?”

            It was tempting. It was so tempting to lean down and kiss Sirius Black. But Remus still had his dignity and he was not going to give in so easily. “Nothing,” he said with a shrug. “As I said, I’m not interested.”

            “Bollocks.”

            Remus eyed him warily. “So you’re good-looking, congratulations, you clearly already know it. Your personality leaves something to be desired.”

            “I’ve got a sparkling personality.”

            “You’re a spoiled rich kid who is used to getting his way,” Remus bit out, flicking the ash off his cigarette.

            “You don’t know shit about me,” Sirius growled, taking a drag of his cigarette and puffing out the smoke angrily, looking like a dragon as it blew out of his nostrils and mouth.

            “I know enough,” Remus sniffed. “Regulus used to tell me stories about his big brother.”

            “Yeah, well, Regulus is a liar,” Sirius said, dropping his cigarette and stamping it under his foot.

            “You just wasted a perfectly good cigarette!” Remus said, gaping at him.

            “Will you forget about the damn cigarette?” Sirius shouted at him, getting riled up.

            “What do you care about what I think anyway?” Remus asked him, annoyed. “I’m not anything to you.”

            “You’re right, you’re not,” Sirius countered, his grey eyes cold like steel.

            “Good, so leave,” Remus said, pointing at the door.

            Sirius huffed angrily, obviously still wanting to argue, but unsure what to say to continue the row. Instead he grabbed Remus by his shirt and hauled him forward into a kiss. Remus let out a startled noise as Sirius dominated his mouth. Without thinking too much about it, Remus’s lips parted and he became pliant under Sirius’s onslaught.

            It was unfair that Sirius could kiss him like _that._ It was a life-altering kiss. A gravity-shifting kiss. Remus dropped his cigarette in order to tangle his fingers in Sirius’s hair.

            It took longer than Remus wanted to admit for him to regain his senses. He pushed Sirius away and tried to catch his breath. “Fucking hell, you can’t just go around kissing people like that,” he chided Sirius, angry at himself for allowing it to happen.

            “Why?” Sirius shrugged. “You clearly enjoyed it.”

            “That’s not the point!”

            “Then what is the point?”

            “I’ve forgotten…”

            “Come home with me,” Sirius murmured, sliding his arms around Remus’s waist.

            “No,” Remus said, glaring at him and trying to shove his arms off.

            “Why not?”

            “Because I don’t want to.”

            “Again I say – bollocks.”

            “Let go of me, Sirius,” Remus ordered, putting his hands on Sirius’s shoulders and shoving him backwards. “I should get back to Lily.”

            “Remus –“

            “Just leave it alone,” Remus said, his tone warning. He opened up the door and walked back into the club. He found Lily and pulled her over to the bar, making her do shots with him. She tried to get him to talk about what had happened but he refused. He still didn’t know what to make of Sirius Black or his reaction to him. It would take time for him to get himself sorted but for now all he wanted was to get absolutely pissed.

            The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was mentioning getting food before going back to their flat.

            He woke up the next morning with the worst hangover, in a strange bed, next to Sirius Black.

            So much for playing hard to get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly porn. Whoops.

Remus tried to get out of Sirius’s bed without waking the other man up. He gently pulled back the covers and stuck his feet out. He was about to move his torso off the bed when Sirius turned and draped a pale arm over Remus’s chest.

            “Where do you think you’re going?” Sirius mumbled, wiggling closer to Remus.

            “Toilet,” Remus lied, embarrassed at having been caught trying to sneak out.

            “Nope, not allowed,” Sirius said, tugging Remus back into bed.

            Remus swallowed around the lump in his throat and glanced over at Sirius nervously. “Did…did we…?” he couldn’t even say it.

            Sirius chuckled. “Shag?” he filled in helpfully.

            “Yes,” Remus said, clearing his throat. “That.”

            “No,” Sirius said, grinning. “You passed out before I could get your kit off. Still snuck a peek at your giant cock though.”

            Remus choked at that, which caused Sirius to burst out laughing. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Sirius said, seeming to sense that Remus was about to bolt because he put his leg over Remus and pinned him down. “Besides, I got a pretty good feel of it last night when you kept humping my leg.”

            “Good lord,” Remus said, putting his hand over his face to hide his blush. He was too hungover for this.

            “I didn’t mind,” Sirius hummed, turning his face up and nibbling on Remus’s ear. “You’re very complimentary when you’re pissed.”

            “I am?” Remus asked, turning his head and becoming face to face with Sirius for the first time that morning.

            “Yep,” Sirius informed him with a knowing smile. “You kept telling me how gorgeous I was and what a great arse I have.”

            “Oh god.” Remus felt like he might die of embarrassment.

            Sirius chuckled. “I enjoyed it immensely.”

            “Do you always torture the people you bring home like this?” Remus asked, burying his face away in the pillow.

            “Oh come on, I’m not that bad,” Sirius insisted, pressing a kiss to Remus’s shoulder. “And no, I’m only torturing you because I like seeing you blush. It’s ridiculously endearing.”

            Remus groaned and pulled the covers up over his head to hide his inevitable blush. He wasn’t used to waking up in strangers’ beds, especially not such infuriatingly gorgeous strangers, and having them make him turn red as a tomato every five seconds.

            “Oi, where are you disappearing to?” Sirius asked, sliding under the covers with him.

            “You’re just…you’re too much,” Remus informed him.

            “Too much of what?”

            “Too much of everything,” Remus replied, glancing away.

            Sirius laughed and tugged Remus on top of him until Remus was settled between Sirius’s legs. “I’ll try to be less of everything then, shall I?” he asked, sliding his hands down and gripping Remus’s arse. Remus moaned and bucked against Sirius, causing their cocks to rub against each other. Sirius groaned underneath him and tightened his grip on Remus’s arse, pulling him forward to do it again.

            “I should have known you weren’t going to let me leave without a shag,” Remus teased, realizing that all that separated them were their pants.

            Sirius grinned. “I wasn’t going to let you go anyway, the shag is just a bonus.”

            Remus wasn’t sure if he completely believed him. Still, it was a nice sentiment and he was too turned on to argue.

            He felt Sirius tug his pants down to reveal his arse. Remus groaned as he felt Sirius fingers on his bare flesh, squeezing and kneading it. He felt a finger press against his hole, not pushing in, just rubbing and circling. “Sirius,” he moaned out, biting his bottom lip.

            “God, you make the most delicious noises,” Sirius hummed appreciatively. “I can’t wait to hear what you sound like when I’m fucking you.”

            Remus keened and rubbed against Sirius harder. “God yes,” he whimpered, wanting it so badly.

            Sirius leaned up to kiss him but Remus turned his face away. Sirius looked affronted for a moment. “I haven’t brushed my teeth,” Remus explained.

            Sirius huffed out a breath and captured Remus’s lips anyway. “Don’t care,” he murmured against Remus’s mouth. “Don’t care about anything for the moment.”

            Sirius stuck his hand out of the blankets that still covered them. Remus could hear him pawing around in the nightstand for something. “Just bloody get it already,” Remus growled impatiently.

            Sirius laughed and brought the blanket down, freeing them from its smothering air. He found the lube quickly and slicked up his fingers. Remus mewled as the first one was pressed inside him. He kissed Sirius a bit desperately, still rubbing their cocks together with glorious friction.

            “Christ, you’re something else,” Sirius praised, sliding his finger in deeper. “Already want to fuck you ten ways to Sunday.”

            “It’s already Saturday, you’d better get going,” Remus joked, pressing back against Sirius’s probing finger.

            Sirius moaned and began preparing Remus with a much greater sense of urgency. A second finger joined the first and then another. Remus was panting on top of Sirius and whimpering in need. The air under the covers was quickly becoming permeated with the smell of sweat and sex. Remus bit his bottom lip, trying to last as his clothed cock rubbed against Sirius's, hinting at the hot flesh underneath, while long fingers stretched him open. He felt like he was drowning there under Sirius's duvet, lost in sensations and pleasure.

            He let out a strangled cry and he was abruptly flipped so Sirius was looming on top of him. Remus laughed quietly. “Tosser,” he said fondly, carding his fingers through Sirius’s long hair.

            Sirius smirked and carefully removed his fingers. Remus whined at the loss until he felt the blunt head of Sirius’s cock press up against his entrance. “C-condom!” he said breathlessly. He may have been far gone, but not so much that he couldn’t remember to be safe.

            “Right,” Sirius nodded and began searching through the nightstand again. He found a box and turned it over. Remus watched as nothing came tumbling out. “Shit. I had one last night. Hold on.” Sirius ducked back under the covers, crawling to the other side of the bed like some kind of large snake. He poked his head out the other side and began rummaging through his jeans. He got his wallet out and held up the foil packet triumphantly.

            Remus snorted and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

            “Maybe.” Sirius shrugged and went back under the covers, surfacing again on top of Remus. “But you fancy me anyway.”

            ‘Yeah, but I’m weird like that,” Remus teased, laughing as Sirius kissed him again.

            Sirius shucked off Remus’s pants before doing the same to his own. The next time he pressed down against Remus it was just hot, slick skin on skin. Remus groaned. “Condom on, now!”

            Sirius chuckled and opened the packet up with his teeth. “Getting impatient, are we?”

            Remus huffed. “Yes, but only because I’m hungry and I don’t feel like putting a pause on this to get food, do you?” He was lying of course. He wouldn't have gotten out of that bed even if there had been a fire.

            Sirius rolled the condom onto his prick and lined them up again. “Are you always this sassy?” he asked, covering himself in lube.

            “Sassy?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

            “Yes! You’re fucking sassy!” Sirius insisted, lining them up again. Remus took a deep breath and told his body to relax for the inevitable intrusion. “And bloody difficult.” Sirius pushed inside him, not stopping until he was completely inside. Remus tossed his head back and groaned.

            “Fucking hell,” he panted out, trying to catch his breath.

            “What?” Sirius asked, blinking innocently. “I thought you said you wanted me to hurry up so you could eat.”

            “Bastard,” Remus said, biting down on Sirius’s shoulder.

            Sirius howled and snapped his hips in retaliation. Remus moaned and wrapped his legs around Sirius’s waist. His hands flew up to Sirius’s hair and tugged him down into a biting kiss. Remus’s world narrowed down to all the points on contact where his searing hot skin pressed against Sirius.

            Remus eventually had to rip his lips away in order to breathe, resulting in Sirius attacking his neck and leaving lovebites in his wake. Remus moaned loudly and tightened his grip in Sirius’s hair. Sirius whispered filthy things against Remus’s skin, things he knew would make him blush for the next several days.

            His cock was hard and leaking onto his belly. He managed to snake his hand between them and wank himself desperately. “Right there!” Remus cried out as Sirius found his prostate, causing pleasure to go shooting down his spine. “Fuck!” Sirius hit it again just as Remus’s hand twisted over the head of his cock. He shouted as he came, a long shuddery orgasm that left him boneless.

            He stared up hazily at Sirius and smiled. “You gonna come?” he asked teasingly, sucking on Sirius’s lower lip.

            Sirius growled and began fucking Remus harder until his body went taut. Remus could feel Sirius pulsing inside him and it made him moan in appreciation.

            When he was finished, Sirius pulled out and rolled off Remus. Remus yawned and stretched lazily. He could already tell his was going to ache tomorrow, the way he always did from a particularly good fucking. “Go make me breakfast, you wanker.” Remus kicked at Sirius under the duvet.

            “Go make it yourself,” Sirius grumbled, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

            “Can’t,” Remus whined, flipping over onto his stomach. “Too tired. You should treat a bloke better than this. Didn’t your mummy raise you right?”

            “Not really, no,” Sirius responded.

            Remus was struck by the way he said it. It wasn’t teasing or joking in any way. More like a simple statement of fact. Remus felt a pang as he realized how little he knew about the man he had just shared a bed with.

            Remus, wanting to cut the tension, wiggled over. “If you make me breakfast, I’ll suck you off later,” he purred, sliding his hand over Sirius’s chest and playfully tugging on one of his nipples.

            Sirius moaned and arched at the contact. “Fine,” he said, giving Remus a quick kiss before standing up and putting on a red dressing gown. “But for making me get out of bed, it better be fucking fantastic head.”

            “Oh ye of little faith,” Remus teased, chuckling.

            He dozed lightly as he waited. He vaguely considered getting up and showering, but the bed was so warm and he didn’t want to move. The most he could accomplish was using a few tissues to wipe his spunk off his stomach.

            He felt the bed dip as Sirius came back carrying a tray. Remus opened his eyes to the wonderful aroma of chocolate. “Oh god damn,” he said, sitting up slightly. “You know how to make chocolate chip pancakes?”

            “I do indeed,” Sirius said, preening with pride.

            “I may just have to marry you now,” Remus joked, grabbing a pancake and taking a bit without bothering to put anything on it. “Oh god, just let me die now because I will never feel this good again in my life.”

            Sirius laughed. “Not before I get my promised blowjob,” he said, lifting his coffee cup to his lips.

            “Ugh, fine,” Remus said, feigning annoyance. “I suppose I’ll stick around for a little bit longer.”

            “Awfully kind of you,” Sirius jested, taking another sip of coffee.

            Remus sat up and slathered the pancakes in butter and syrup. They were slightly messy, but delicious, and Remus ate every bit of them. When he was finished, he was sticky and full.

            “Can I, um, possibly shower?” Remus asked, shuffling slightly.

            “I’d say you’re entitled to one,” Sirius responded, taking the tray off Remus’s lap and heading with it towards the kitchen. “The bathroom is that door there.” He nodded at it.

            Remus got up out of bed and grabbed his phone from his trouser pocket. He went into the loo and immediately called Lily.

            She answered on the third ring. “Oh god, Remus, what are you doing calling me this early?” she groaned unhappily.

            “Lily, it’s nearly noon,” Remus chastised.

            “Your point is?”

            “Look Lil, I may have done a bad thing.”

            “What did you do?” she asked, her tone suddenly getting harder.

            “It’s not a big deal…”

            “What did you do?”

            “It was just one of those things…”

            “Remus, what did you do?” Lily asked impatiently.

            “I may have…” Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. “gone home with Sirius Black last night.”

            “Oh my god.”

            “And then slept with him this morning.”

            “Oh my _god_.”

            “I know, Lil.”

            “How was it?”

            Remus groaned. “That isn’t the point, Lily. You told me he was trouble.”

            “He is.”

            “So what am I supposed to do now?” Remus asked, clutching the phone in desperation.

            “Remus, you’ve had one night stands before…” Lily said slowly.

            “I know that,” Remus sighed in exasperation. “It’s just…this seems different. He made me breakfast.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes!” Remus said, pressing his back up against the door and closing his eyes. “And we made plans for later. I guess it was kind of my idea, but he went along with it. Lily, I need you to tell me what the fuck this is because I don’t want to make it into something it isn’t.”

            “I don’t know, Remus, if you don’t know, why would I?” she answered pragmatically.

            Remus groaned and thumped his head against the door. “What does it sound like to you?”

            “It sounds like you’re having fun. Don’t overanalyze it.”

            “Right, that’s good advice,” he said, nodding. “Thanks Lily.”

            “Anytime, you slag,” Lily said before ringing off.

            Remus nearly dropped his phone when there came a knock on the door. He turned around and wrenched it open to find Sirius on the other side, grinning wickedly.

            “If you’re done freaking out, mind if I come in?” he asked, stepping forward.

            “You heard that?” Remus asked, feeling his face heat up.

            “I heard enough of it,” Sirius responded. “Let’s not think about it, okay? We’re just having some fun, right?”

            “Right,” Remus said, nodding in agreement, stamping down his disappointment.

            Sirius stripped off his dressing gown before he walked over and turned on the shower. He really was annoyingly gorgeous; his skin smooth with hardly any scars or freckles. He had a tattoo of a dog on his shoulder, a big black one. Remus walked over and ran his thumb across it. “What’s this mean?” he inquired softly.

            “Oh that,” Sirius said, looking over his shoulder. “Based off my name, you know, the dog star?”

            “Sirius, right,” Remus nodded in understanding.

            “Things just kind of evolved over the years,” Sirius explained. “James came up with the nickname Padfoot for me, said I would have made a better dog than human. It eventually led to me getting the tattoo.”

            “And this one?” Remus asked, sliding his hand down to the three roman numerals on Sirius’s wrist.

            “Day I left home,” Sirius responded softly. “Finally got out of that toxic environment and away from my batshit relatives.”

            Remus bit his bottom lip. It felt a bit like he was getting to know Sirius, peeling back layer by layer. He wondered if he ever would feel like he truly knew him. Sirius had this air of mystery about him. Maybe he didn't want to be understood. “Where did you go when you moved out?”

            “The Potters took me in, treated me like one of their own,” Sirius answered.

            The shower was steaming by then, filling up the bathroom and making the air a bit thicker. Sirius stepped inside, turned around and held out his hand to Remus. Remus smiled and took it, stepping into the shower after him.

            “Not quite the spoiled rich kid you thought I was, eh?” Sirius teased, pulling Remus down for a kiss.

            “Hmm, not quite,” Remus agreed, letting himself be pulled. “You still have that aristocratic air about you though.”

            “How so?”

            “The first moment I saw you, you looked completely uninterested in anyone. I was just waiting for you to call us all peasants.”

            Sirius frowned. “I’m not like that.”

            “Maybe not consciously,” Remus said with a grin. “But you’re not exactly what I would call approachable.”

            “You approached me.”

            “Yes and you made it so easy for me,” Remus responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

            “That’s because I thought you were using one of the lamest pickup lines in history,” Sirius shot back. “I’m not a bloody snob, alright?”

            “Fine, I’m sorry I said anything!” Remus said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

            Sirius pouted, the water sluicing over his head and shoulders, making the dark locks stick to his skin. Remus smiled and stepped closer, sucking on Sirius’s lower lip. Sirius huffed but eventually began to kiss him back.

            Remus hummed and moved his lips down to Sirius’s jawline, then to his neck. He worked his way down, kneeling as he went, not forgetting his earlier promise. He held the base of Sirius’s cock and took him into his mouth. After a few pulls, he heard Sirius hiss above him. He glanced up and saw Sirius straining with effort.

            Remus pulled off and smiled. “You can fuck my mouth a bit, if you want,” he informed him, licking a bead of precome away. “I won’t mind.”

            He took Sirius back into his mouth and looked up at him expectantly. Sirius groaned and tangled his fingers in Remus’s hair, doing a small, experimental thrust. When Remus didn’t pull back or choke, Sirius moaned louder and pushed his cock deeper into Remus’s mouth. Remus felt his throat flutter and constrict around the head of Sirius’s cock.

            “Remus – fucking hell – I –“ was all the warning he got, along with Sirius’s hand tightening in his hair, before Sirius was coming down his throat. Remus pulled off and spat onto the tub, watching it wash down the drain. They hadn’t used a condom, something Remus was kicking himself for. He would have to go get tested now.

            Remus lied down in the tub, looking up at Sirius above him. The steam from the shower kept it from being too cold. Remus slid his hand down and slowly began to stroke himself. Sirius didn’t offer a hand and Remus didn’t ask for it. For his part, Sirius simply stared at him, licking his lips, as he watched Remus wank himself.

            “Lazy bastard,” Remus teased.

            Sirius shrugged. “I want to watch you.”

            Remus smiled wickedly. “I didn’t take you for the voyeuristic type,” he admitted, slipping his other hand down to his balls, pulling a moan from his own lips as he touched them.

            “I’m just full of surprises,” Sirius shot back.

            “Indeed,” Remus said, moving his hand lower. He slipped a finger inside his still stretched hole and his eyelids fluttered closed. “Oh, Regulus!” he moaned out.

            Remus’s eyes snapped open as he heard an almost visceral growl come from Sirius. Insistent lips were pressed against his own and his hands were shoved away to be replaced by Sirius’s. “Oh fuck!” Remus cried out, clawing at Sirius, as two fingers slipped inside him and began fucking him roughly.

            “Don’t you _ever_ do that again,” Sirius snarled, striking Remus’s prostate with unerring accuracy and making Remus’s vision turn white.

            “It was a joke,” Remus said breathlessly.

            “It wasn’t funny,” Sirius said, sucking a possessive mark onto Remus’s collarbone.

            Remus cried out Sirius’s name and came onto his stomach, his body quivering underneath Sirius. “Jesus Christ,” he said, still clinging to Sirius.

            Sirius seemed to have calmed down a bit now that he’d made Remus come. Remus reached up and gently ran his fingers through Sirius’s wet hair.

            “Does it bother you?” Remus asked softly. “That your brother and I…”

            “A bit,” Sirius mumbled, gently sliding his fingers out of Remus’s hole. “I’ll get over it in time.”

            Remus was surprised to hear that. “So, uh, this will happen again, you think?” he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

            “I said we were going to have fun, didn’t I?” Sirius challenged, raising an eyebrow.

            “Right,” Remus said, nodding. He could do this. He could just have a bit of fun with Sirius Black. It didn’t always have to mean something more. It might even be nice, having someone to have semi-regular sex with. Sirius was gorgeous and overwhelming and Remus was going to enjoy being with him as much as possible. And he resolutely was not going to turn this into something it wasn’t. He'd learned that lesson years ago. 


	3. Chapter 3

Remus had work on Sunday but he couldn’t seem to get out of Sirius Black’s bed. Every time he tried, he found himself being pulled back and snogged within an inch of his life. “Have – to – go,” he murmured in between kisses. “Have – work.”

            “Fine, I suppose I’ll allow it,” Sirius said, finally releasing Remus.

            Remus sighed and sat up. He pulled on his pants and dug around for his other clothes. He hadn’t been wearing much for the past day and a half.

            “Oh my god,” Sirius said from the bed.

            “What?” Remus asked, glancing over a bit self-consciously.

            “Your pants have _moons_ on them!” Sirius said with a particular kind of glee.

            “So?”

            “What person over the age of twelve has moons on their pants?”

            “I like them,” Remus said defensively. “Sorry they’re not as exciting as your plain black boxer-briefs.”

            “You’re adorable,” Sirius informed him, crawling over and pressing a kiss to Remus’s stomach, just above his waistband.

            “Am not,” Remus said, shoving Sirius’s face away as he blushed down to his chest.

            “Okay, moon pants,” Sirius said, grinning.

            Remus groaned at the nickname and shook his head. He found his trousers and pulled them up quickly, hiding his pants from view so Sirius wouldn’t tease him about them anymore. His shirt was hanging off of the lamp and he grabbed it, shoving it on.

            Sirius got out of bed and bent over, purposefully (Remus was certain) giving Remus a splendid view of his arse. He stood back up, all smiles, and handed Remus his phone. “Put your number in,” he murmured.

            “Why?” Remus asked, confused.

            “So I can contact you?” Sirius answered with a bemused grin. “Why else do people get mobile numbers?”

            “Oh,” Remus said, turning on the Iphone and programming his number in. He smiled and handed it back to Sirius. “There.”

            “Thanks Moony,” Sirius said, giving Remus’s arse a slap that made Remus jolt in surprise.

            “Erm, I’ll just be going then,” he said, tugging down the hem of his too-tight-t-shirt.

            “If you must,” Sirius said, giving him a lofty dismissive wave of his hand. He had already settled onto his bed and turned on his telly, booting up his Xbox. Remus vaguely wondered how it must be to not have any kind of responsibilities at all. Just a weekend to yourself. Must be nice.

            “See you Padfoot,” Remus shot back, recalling the nickname Sirius had mentioned earlier.

            Sirius barked out a laugh. “Bye Moony.”

            As he walked through Sirius’s improbably posh flat, he felt so out of place in his clothes, in the flat, in his life. By the time he got to the lift, he was a ball of anxiety. All he wanted was to go home and get a nice cup of tea to calm his nerves.

            He realized that the ball was very much in Sirius’s court. Sirius had his number while Remus had no way of contacting him until Sirius texted him first. He could always try to stalk him on Facebook - how many Sirius Blacks could there be - but that just seemed too pathetic. No, he would wait for Sirius to contact him like an adult instead of scouring the internet for his Instagram.

            It turned out he needn’t have worried. Just as he got to the sidewalk outside Sirius’s building, his phone chimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, his heart already thrumming.

           

            **This is my number, Moonpie. Don’t go sharing it with all the cute blokes now.  Remember, with great power comes great responsibility.**

Remus laughed and saved the number in his phone before texting back.

 

            _You’re an idiot._

 

                                                                                                                          ***

 

            “What are you grinning about?” Lily asked him as soon as he walked into the bookstore on campus where they both worked. She was already behind the counter as Remus punched in for his shift.

            “Nothing,” Remus said, unwinding his scarf and hanging it up along with his coat.

            “Every time you say it’s nothing, it’s always Sirius Black,” Lily said, rolling her eyes.

            “It _is_ nothing,” Remus insisted, taking his place at the register beside her. “We’re just _having fun_ according to him, which is the very definition of being nothing.”

            “Why don’t you just tell him you’re not into that sort of thing,” Lily responded, shrugging.

            Remus groaned and opened up his cash drawer, beginning to count it to make sure it was even before he started the day’s transactions. “Yes, I’m not into shagging gorgeous blokes.”

            “I meant casual sex, you arse,” Lily said, shoving him.

            “I can do casual.”

            “Not when you stare adoringly at your phone every time he texts you, you can’t,” Lily reasoned, crossing her arms over her chest.

            “I don’t do that,” Remus grumbled, his cheeks going red.

            “Yeah you do,” Lily said knowingly.

            The conversation was derailed by customers, so Remus didn’t have a chance to say something back. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and had a horrible time trying to ignore it. But he didn’t want to answer it in front of Lily and be accused of being smitten with Sirius again.

            When he couldn’t stand it anymore, he feigned having to use to toilets and slipped away to read the texts.

 

            **Moony, James is making me watch some stupid horror movie with him. Not even the good kind with splatters of fake blood and cheap special effects. Save me.**

**Hold me, Moony. I’m scared.**

**You know, I’m starting to think you have no regard for my wellbeing.**

**I’m hurt by this lack of compassion, Moonbeam. I really am.**

Remus rolled his eyes and quickly texted back.

 

            _I’m at work, you git. Some of us actually have to work for a living, not sit around faffing about with friends._

**I don’t faff. When have I ever faffed?**

_I really don’t know you well enough to say definitively whether you’ve faffed or not._

**You know how to cut a guy deep, Moony.**

_Oh piss off back to your film. If you’re so frightened then hold James._

**He’s not nearly as lovely as you are. His pants don’t even have anything on them.**

_You’re never going to let that go, are you?_

**Not in a million years. First of all, your pants hold all my favorite things about you in one neat little (or not so little) package. Secondly, THEY HAD MOONS ON THEM.**

_You know that not every pair of my pants is adorned with moons, right?_

**Oi! Don’t kill the fantasy, you berk!**

_I’m afraid it’s true._

**I’m going to need photographic evidence to the contrary.**

_I’m not sending you a picture of my pants, you pervert. I do not want you having that forever._

**Send me a snapchat then. I promise I won’t screenshot it.**

_First off, I don’t have snapchat. Second off, I don’t trust you._

**Whoa, what? You don’t have snapchat? What kind of heathen are you?**

_As long as you’re being appalled at me, I should probably warn you that I don’t have Grindr either._

**Well yeah, that’s because you’ve met me. What would be the point?**

_Ah yes, I forgot, I’ve already met “The gayest of all the gays” as you dubbed yourself._

**Damn right. Sirius Black – The Queerest of them All**

_One Gay to Rule Them All. I’m sure your mother is so proud._

**Not especially, no.**

Remus stopped texting, the smile falling from his face. It was the same kind of answer he always got when Remus mentioned Sirius’s family. He just got very pragmatic and curt with his responses. Remus knew there was no real love between Sirius and his family and he wondered if it had something to do with Sirius being gay. But then why was Regulus still in their good graces?

 

            _Do you want to talk about it?_

**Nothing to talk about.**

Remus shuffled awkwardly and was glad they weren’t in the same room. He might have done something embarrassing like comfort Sirius. Instead he decided to change the subject in hopes of cheering Sirius up. He opened up his flies and snapped a picture of his opened jeans, his red and green plaid boxers peeking out. He sent it quickly before he could change his mind.

 

            _I’ll download Snapchat when I get home._

**You have the world’s greatest pants collection.**

_Yeah, but don’t go letting on to people or else everyone will want to see it._

**My lips are sealed.**

***

 

            Sirius draped himself over the sofa and sighed dramatically. It happened to be the sofa Remus was currently occupying, reading The Portrait of Dorian Gray for his 19th Century Novel class. Sirius’s head landed in Remus’s lap and his combat boots were hanging off the arm of the sofa.

            “Moony, tell me how sexy I am,” Sirius pleaded, pressing his hand to his forehead as if overcome.

            Remus rolled his eyes. “If your head gets any bigger we’ll have to get it off my lap with a crane.”

            “How dare you!” Sirius said, knocking the book out of Remus’s hands and scrambling into his lap. “I am the epitome of humbleness and piety.”

            “You’re the epitome of stupidity and arsedom,” Lily called out from the kitchen. She was busy making chocolate chip cookies from scratch, her mother’s recipe.

            “Moony,” Sirius whined. “Lily is being rude to me again.”

            “What do you expect me to do about it?” Remus inquired, raising an eyebrow.

            “Defend my honour! Have at her!” Sirius shouted, succeeding in tugging Remus up off the sofa and pushing him towards Lily.

            Remus sighed. “I’m afraid it can’t be helped, Lily.”

            Lily grinned. “Pistols at dawn, then?”

            Remus laughed.

            “My hero,” Sirius said, grabbing Remus’s face and pulling him down into a kiss.

            Remus let out a grunt of surprise and wrapped his arms around Sirius. It didn’t matter how much time he spent in the other boy’s presence, Sirius was always finding ways to surprise him.

            Remus kissed Sirius for a bit longer. “Bother Lily for a while, I only have twenty pages left and then I’m all yours,” he promised, letting go of Sirius and making his way back to the sofa.

            “Fine, but only because it’s Oscar Wilde.”

            Remus snorted and picked up his book. "So glad you approve,' he called over his shoulder. 

            “So…” Sirius said, his tone a little too casual. “James has been awfully upset with me for being over here all the time. He keeps saying I’m a traitor.”

            “Well, it’s not as if you come over to see me,” Lily said, shrugging.

            “Yes, but James can’t get that through his thick, jealous skull,” Sirius said, chuckling. “You know, he’s not as bad as he seems.”

            Lily sighed heavily. “Get to the point, Black.”

            “He wanted me to try and get you two out for drinks next Friday night,” Sirius informed her. “He said not to call it a double date, but that’s totally what he’s hoping for.”

            “No way in hell,” Lily told him, mixing the cookie dough a bit more vigorously.

            “Look, you two are going to have to spend time together eventually,” Sirius reasoned, stealing a bit of the cookie dough from the bowl. “I mean Remus and I are seeing each other, you’re his best mate, James is mine. It’s kind of inevitable, really. Why not just get it over with? Come on, Evans, for Remus’s sake.”

            “Don’t drag me into this,” Remus interjected, flipping the page of his book.

            “Remus likes James,” Sirius said defensively. “He thinks he’s a laugh, right Moon pants?”

            “Still staying out of it,” Remus called out again.

            Lily groaned in annoyance. “Fine, we can go out for drinks but if you two leave me alone with him, I’ll sneak into your room at night and cut your bollocks off.” She slapped her spoon onto the back of Sirius’s hand as he tried for more cookie dough. He yelped and backed away.

 

                                                                                                                               ***

 

            That night there was wine, chocolate chip cookies and Remus being wedged between his two favorite people in the world. They watched a film Sirius had brought over. It turned out that Sirius had a love for crap movies that were so bad they were good, or at least hilarious. His film collection was littered with movies like The Room, Miami Connection and Birdemic. At the moment they were watching Mortal Kombat Annihilation and Sirius could not stop laughing every time a ninja did a flip.

            They’d finished two bottles of cheap wine between them and had started on the good shit Sirius had brought over. When Remus had told Sirius about their bi-weekly cookies and wine fest, he had expected Sirius to mock him, not want to join. It was nicer than he had imagined, having Sirius there, being a part of things that were important to him.

            Remus and Lily used to watch soppy old movies like My Favorite Wife and Mr. Smith Goes to Washington. Remus had a crush on Cary Grant and Clark Gable -despite the fact that they were both dead - and was eternally grateful to Lily for introducing him to them.

            When the film was over, Sirius jumped off the sofa and put his Iphone in the dock they had in the kitchen. He put his music on shuffle and began to dance as Lady Gaga’s Paparazzi came on. Lily squealed, more than a little tipsy, and got up as well. Remus sighed and joined them. They danced around the kitchen and through the living room as the weirdest playlist of songs came on. Sabatoge by the Bestie Boys, Fly me to The Moon by Frank Sinatra (which made Remus groan when Sirius began serenading him) and I Wanna Be Sedated by The Ramones were all played and it was the strangest variety of songs Remus had ever heard.

            Hips Don’t Lie by Shakira came on and Lily and Sirius began shimmying their hips at each other with their arms raised carelessly over their heads. Remus just shook his head and watched as he finished off the bottle of wine.

            When Love Me Do by The Beatles came on, Sirius stumbled over to Remus and kissed him a bit messily. Remus reached out and grabbed Sirius by the hips, steadying him. “Be careful there,” Sirius murmured. “Those hips don’t lie.”

            “I saw,” Remus said, laughing softly. “How about we put those hips to bed?”

            “S’good idea,” Sirius slurred, leaning heavily against Remus. “Good night Lily, my love!”

            “Good night, you wanker,” Lily called back, heading towards her own room.

            “I think she likes me,” Sirius whispered, giggling.

            Remus smiled and kissed Sirius again. “You might be winning her over a bit,” he said, running his fingers through Sirius’s shoulder-length hair.

            Remus led Sirius back to his room. Sirius was all hands as they got into bed, sliding his purple painted fingers over Remus’s body. Remus didn’t have the energy for much more than a mutual wank. They both passed out shortly after they came, tangled up in each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of some homophobic comments in this chapter.

            “I’m going to kill you,” Lily grumbled unhappily as they made their way to the pub to meet Sirius and James. “Why did I let you talk me into this?”

            “Come on, Lily, it won’t be that bad,” Remus insisted, reaching down and taking her hand. “I promise we’ll have a nice time. James is a laugh when you get to know him.”

            “I don’t _want_ to get to know him,” Lily said, moving closer to Remus against the chilly autumn air. “All he does is talk about how great he is.”

            “Fine then,” Remus said, sighing. “If you can’t even give it a chance then come up with a word. A code word to say that I’ll know means you need to get out of there. I’ll make up some excuse and we’ll bolt, okay?”

            Lily sighed. “I swear I’m not trying to be difficult,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. “You don’t know what he was like back at school. He would ask me out in front of other people, always make a big show of it. Like it was some kind of game.”

            “Well you’re not at school anymore,” Remus reminded her gently. “I’m serious, come up with a code word for if you need to get out of there. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

            “Nah, don’t worry about it,” Lily said, smiling at him. “I can handle Potter. But you’re buying my drinks all night.”

            “That’s fair,” Remus responded, laughing.

            Lily could not understand how she had allowed this to happen. How had she been talked into a double date with James Potter? And by Sirius Black of all people. Lily couldn’t help remembering Severus and feeling that familiar ache of missing her friend. But Severus had put his lot in with a bad crowd and they had drifted apart over the years. She pushed down her feelings and steeled herself for what was to come.

            As they walked into the Hog’s Head, some pub Sirius and Potter liked to frequent, Lily felt her stomach twist. She wasn’t sure she was up for an entire evening of James Potter being his usual dickhead self.

            “Lily!” James called out, waving them over frantically. “You came!”

            Lily frowned. She hated him; she absolutely hated him. He was an idiot and a bully. Why did he have to be so good-looking? She felt her lips tingle from the memory of their kiss the last time they had seen each other.

            Remus gave her arm a small squeeze and then went off to get them some drinks. Lily noticed Sirius get out of his seat to go meet Remus at the bar. That left Lily alone with Potter, who was making his way towards her eagerly.

            Lily clenched her hands into fists. “Planning on sexually assaulting me again?”

            James stopped dead in his tracks. “What?” he sputtered. “I-I didn’t –“

            “Yes, you did,” Lily said, glaring at him. “If I wanted to kiss you, James Potter, you would know it.”

            James lowered his eyes to the ground. “I’m sorry, Evans,” he said, shuffling his feet. “I’m an arse.”

            “Yes, you are.” She was surprised to actually see him looking humbled.

            James took another step towards her but then seemed to think better of it. “I won’t touch you again without your explicit consent,” James said, putting his hands behind his back.

            “I’d appreciate it,” Lily said, still eyeing him warily. The James Potter she remembered from school always had a trick up his sleeve.

            When the joined Sirius and Remus at the booth they’d snagged, Sirius and Remus were sitting together on one of the benches. Remus shot her an apologetic look and seemed ready to switch places if she wanted it. Lily just sighed and slid in, not wanting to cause a fuss. James took his place beside her but left her as much room as possible. She had to admit she was kind of surprised, expecting James to take the opportunity to get close to her.

            James sipped his beer and then ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. Lily wondered if it was just naturally like that or if hours were spent in front of the mirror to make it look like that. She felt her own fingers twitch with the urge to touch it so she cupped them around her gin and tonic to stop herself.

            The night progressed without incident. They sat in their booth and chatted about nothing in particular. At one point Sirius dared them all to do an Irish car bomb. Lily, never one to shy away from a dare, winced at the taste of the bitter Guinness going down her throat.

            Sirius of course finished first, then Lily, James with Remus finishing last. Remus simply laughed and took Sirius’s teasing in stride. Lily let out a burp, her hand flying to her mouth in embarrassment.

            “Nice,” James said, chuckling.

            Lily couldn’t help smiling in return.

            There was a jukebox in the corner that they kept feeding coins into. Remus and James refused to dance, so Lily and Sirius had fun without them. At least until Sirius put on Falling Slowly from Once and tugged Remus up into a slow dance.

            Lily wasn’t about to slow dance with Potter, so she made her way over to the bar to get another drink. She watched Remus and Sirius together, feeling happy for her friend but also a bit jealous. She had never really had anything like that. Even though Remus swore it was just casual, Lily could tell Sirius was really into him. Besides, the song choice kind of said it all.

            “God, bloody poofs,” Lily heard someone say behind her just as Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus without a care in the world. “Why don’t they go to their own fucking pubs and leave us be?”

            Lily opened her mouth to say something in return but was beat to it.

            “Oi, you shut your fucking mouth,” James snapped, walking up to the man who had spoken. “Those are my friends you’re talking about.”

            “Yeah, and what of it?” the man asked, standing up from his bar stool. He easily had six inches and two stone on James, but James wasn’t backing down. “They’ve got gay bars for those shirt-lifters so the rest of us don’t have to witness their sin.”

            “You call my friends one more derogatory term like that and we’re going to have a problem,” James said through clenched teeth.

            “James,” Lily said, putting his hand on his arm. “It’s not worth it. He’s just a bigot with no sense of human decency. Don’t bother.”

            “No, Lily,” James said, shrugging her hand off. “No one talks about my best mate like that.”

            Sirius and Remus had finally come out of their own little world and noticed the confrontation going on by the bar. “What’s the problem?” Sirius asked, sliding into his place next to James, joining him in battle.

            “You bloody faggots are stinking the place up and making us all sick,” the man spat out, glaring at Sirius.

            “Excuse me, but Remus and I both smell amazing,” Sirius said, grinning wickedly. “My Remus is clean enough to eat. I would know.” Sirius shot the man a cheeky wink.

            “Sirius,” Remus hissed, turning red with embarrassment. Lily thought Remus barely noticed that Sirius had called him his.

            “If you’ve got a problem with it, you can leave,” James yelled, taking a step towards the man.

            “Yeah,” Sirius chimed in. ‘Don’t worry mate, neither of us gays are interested in fucking you. Guess you’ll have to go troll somewhere else.”

            The man snarled at that. “I’m not fucking queer, you fairy.”

            “That’s it,” James said, bringing his fist back in preparation of a punch. Lily jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. James was so surprised by her sneak attack that he didn’t even have a chance to put up a fight until they were on the floor. “Gerroff me! I’ll kill him!” James bucked wildly underneath her, trying to throw her off like some kind of angry bull.

            “Will you calm down?” Lily hissed in his ear. “Or do you want to get an ASBO?”

            “Hey you, causing the trouble,” Tom, the owner of the bar, finally interjected. “Get the hell out of my pub before I call the cops. Don’t come in here again if you’re going to be harassing my regulars.”

            The man sneered at them, downed his beer, and then walked out.

            Lily sighed in relief and rolled off of James. Remus stuck out his hand and Lily took it, hoisting herself up off the floor. Sirius helped James up afterwards and the four of them stood awkwardly. The tension was cut by Sirius laughing.

            “Bloody hell, Evans, that was quite the takedown,” he said, clutching his sides.

            James scowled at him. “Stop laughing at me, you git!”

            “I can’t,” Sirius wheezed out, falling against the bar. “You should have seen the look on your face! You kept saying you wanted Evans to jump your bones. Was it not everything you wanted it to be?”

            “Shut up!” James hissed at him.

            Lily smacked him upside the head.

            “Ow!” James said, rubbing where he’d been struck. “I’ve never said anything like that.”

            “Yeah, sure,” Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

            “I haven’t! Don’t listen to him!”

            Sirius calmed down a bit, wiping away tears of mirth. “Thanks for the assist, Tom,” he said, nodding at the bar owner.

            “Any time,” Tom said, smiling at them. He slid Sirius another beer, which Sirius caught and lifted in salute.

            “Hey, the pool table’s opened up!” James said, hurrying over and nearly jumping on top of it to claim the next game. Lily had noticed him eyeing in longingly all night but there always seemed to be people there.

            Lily had never played pool before and was certain she was going to be absolutely shit at it. Sirius and James played all the time, so they decided to split up and be on different teams to make it fair. Lily thought it was just the two of them being competitive with each other.

            Naturally, Lily found herself on Potter’s team, because Sirius wanted Remus. Lily and Remus stood off to the side while Sirius and James got the table set up.

            “Are you sure we want to be doing this?” Lily whispered to him, watching the other two with trepidation.

            “I’m not sure we can back out now,” Remus replied quietly. “They already look super into it.”

            “Hey! No fraternizing with the enemy!” Sirius called out.

            Remus rolled his eyes. “This is the man I elect to spend my time with,” he said with a put upon sigh. He went over and stood beside Sirius, who put his arm around Remus’s shoulder and huddled them together conspiratorially.

            James sauntered over. “Okay, so our plan is –“

            “To get the balls in the pocket?” Lily teased, crossing her arms over her chest.

            “Um, yeah,” James said, laughing warmly. “How did you guess?”

            Lily just giggled and shook her head. “Come on, we’ve got a pool game to win.”

            And win they did. It turned out Lily was actually better than she thought. It was easy once she got the hang of it. Remus, however, was absolutely pants at it. Sirius would groan dramatically every time Remus missed a shot and then insist that Remus kiss him in apology for being so terrible.

            When they finished the game it was nearly closing time. Sirius got them all shots that they did before splitting off to go their separate ways.

            “Hey, um, so I was going to go over to Sirius’s tonight,” Remus said, his tone apologetic.

            “That’s fine,” Lily said, waving him off. “I’ll be fine.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Remus, go have fun with your boyfriend,” Lily ordered, shoving him back towards Sirius.

            “He's not my boyfriend," Remus insisted quietly, glancing over at Sirius as if afraid that he'd heard. "Okay, I um…text me when you get home, okay?”

            “Will do,” Lily said, giving him a wave. “Bye!”

            Lily zipped her coat up and headed back towards her flat, checking to make sure she had her phone and her keys. She was happily tipsy but not so drunk that her feet were unsure underneath her.

            She got three blocks away from the pub when she noticed footsteps behind her. She wheeled around and found James Potter quickly ducking behind a corner. Groaning in exasperation, she stomped over to where he was hiding. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

            James was crouching in an alley, looking a bit mortified at having been caught. He stood up and brushed himself off. “I was just –“

            “Stalking me?”

            “No!” James said, pushing his glasses up his nose loftily. “I was making sure you got home safe.”

            “I don’t need you protecting me, Potter.”

            “I know that,” James said, tugging at his hair in frustration. “Your tackle earlier proved that. I was just worried.”

            Lily felt her stomach flutter a bit at that. She insisted that it must have been the alcohol. “You could have just asked to walk me home.”

            James shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d let me.”

            Lily pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. “Come on,” she said, tugging at his shirtsleeve. “If you’re going to do it anyway, you might as well walk with me.”

            James beamed at her and fell into step next to her. For the next couple of blocks James kept opening his mouth as if to say something but then clamping it shut again. It took Lily a moment to realize that he was actually nervous and she couldn’t help finding it just the tiniest bit sweet.

            “What you did tonight, for Sirius and Remus, that was good of you,” she said, complimenting James Potter for the first time in her life.

            “Yeah, well, I fucking hate people like that,” James grumbled, kicking at a small stone on the sidewalk.

            “I never thought I’d see _you_ standing up to bullies,” Lily admitted, putting her hands in her pockets.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” James asked, glancing at her, trying not to let his anger flare up.

            “Because you were a bully at school?” Lily responded, confused as to why he was asking. Surely he knew that?

            “I wasn’t –“

            “You were.”

            “Okay, I was a shit back then,” James conceded, shoving his hands in his own pockets and hunching his back. “People would get on my nerves and I didn’t exactly know how to deal with that.”

            “But you do now?” she inquired, curious.

            “Yeah,” James nodded, looking over at her a bit sheepishly. “I know you might disagree, but I really feel like I’m better than I was back then. I didn’t expect to see you at the club that night and I fell into old habits. It won’t happen again. I always feel like I need to compensate for something when I’m around you, so I act like a conceited jerk.”

            “Why is that?” Lily wondered, realizing that she’d never seen James Potter like this. He was open and vulnerable compared to the cocky bastard she usually interacted with.

            “Because you’re way out of my league? I don’t just mean looks-wise, even though you’re beautiful. I mean morally. Ethically.” James supplied, huffing out a breath. “You’re better than I could ever hope to be and you hold everyone up to such high standards. I knew I could never deserve you so I acted out. I’m trying, though, I really am. I know we’ll never be together, but I hope I could at least be worthy of being your friend.”

            “James…” Lily stopped walking and looked at him. For the first time ever she felt like she was actually seeing James Potter. “You make it sound like I’m some goddess that needs worshipping. I’m not like that. You’re putting me on a pedestal.”

            “It’s where you belong.”

            “No, it’s not,” Lily insisted, sighing. “I make mistakes too. I’m not infallible.”

            “When have you ever made a mistake?” James challenged.

            Lily straightened up her shoulders. “I’m going to make one right now,” she said, grabbing him and pressing her lips against his.

            James let out a startled noise and his arms flapped around him as if he had no idea what to do with them. Lily giggled against his mouth and grabbed his arms, placing them around her waist. James seemed to stop panicking and began to kiss her back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his soft, warm lips pressed against her own. She kept the kiss chaste, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. 

            When Lily pulled back, James’s eyes were wide behind his glasses, which had become askew on his face. Lily laughed and righted them for him.

            “You kissed me,” James whispered, staring at her.

            “I did,” Lily confirmed, smiling.

            “Why?”

            “Because I wanted to,” Lily informed him, reaching up and sliding her fingers through his hair. There seemed to be no product in it, meaning his perfectly tousled locks was completely natural, the bastard.

            “Do you think you’d want to do it again?” James asked, grinning at her.

            “Maybe,” Lily responded, biting her bottom lip. “We’ll see. You're not as bad as I thought.”

            "That's high praise coming from you," he joked. "Glad to have the Lily Evans seal of approval."

            "Let's just see how things go. My seal of approval can be revoked at any time." 

            "Then I will endeavor not to lose it," James promised. 

            She pulled back and held out her hand to him. He immediately took it and they began to walk towards her flat. She kissed James again on her front stoop after giving him her phone number.

            As her heart beat rapidly and warmth spread through her at the thought of their kisses, she hoped that maybe, just maybe, James Potter wouldn’t be a mistake after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! I'm so happy to hear people are enjoying this.

Remus squirmed as yet another person looked his way. He knew he had to be red from head to toe in embarrassment. Oh, the things he did for Sirius Black.

            It was Halloween and they were all going to a party before heading to a midnight screening of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Sirius had insisted they dress like characters from the movie for their costumes. Sirius looked gorgeous as Frank N’ Furter and Remus couldn’t help noticing how at ease Sirius was in those high heels.

            James and Lily, who had been spending an awful lot of time together lately, had elected to go as Brad and Janet.

            As for Remus, he had begged Sirius to let him go as Riffraff or Doctor Scott. But no, Sirius had insisted that Remus be the Rocky to his Frank N’ Furter.

            “Come on, Moony,” Sirius had whispered in his ear seductively. “If I were going to be an evil scientist creating men for myself, you would be what I would create.”

            Remus had blushed and found the words strangely sweet. That was how he found himself in nothing but a pair of gold shorts that made him feel like he might as well be naked. He didn’t quite have Sirius’s confidence to pull an outfit like that off. Sirius however was looking like pure sex, his corset pulled tight over his ribcage and covered by a well-worth leather jacket. The heels made his legs look impossibly long in his fishnet stockings. Remus could barely look at him or else those little gold shorts would be revealing even more.

            When they arrived at the party, Sirius grabbed Remus by the arm and began to introduce him around. Remus could easily see where James had come up with the dog comparison. Sirius was like an overact puppy as he flittered around the room from person to person. If he had had a tail it would certainly have been wagging. Remus had gone to get himself a drink and had lost Sirius in the crowd. Lily and James had disappeared a little while ago and Remus hadn't been able to find any of his friends. So he had decided to stand in the corner and wait until he found one of his friends. 

            “Hi Remus,” Fabian Prewett said, looking him up and down appreciatively. “I like your costume.” 

            Remus smiled softly. He had been introduced to the Prewett twins earlier that evening. He was grateful to have someone to talk to, even if the twins radiated trouble. “Thanks,” he said, blushing slightly. “It was all Sirius’s idea.”

            “I’ll have to remember to thank him,” Fabian purred, taking a sip of his drink.

            Remus looked around for where Sirius had disappeared to but couldn’t find that familiar mop of dark hair anywhere.

            “So where did Sirius find you?” Gideon asked, rolling his eyes at his brother.

            “Gay club,” Remus responded, only half paying attention as he tried to locate Sirius. He felt so uncomfortable in his costume and he didn’t like being left on his own.

            Gideon snorted. “Figures. Black’s never had any trouble pulling. Even in a sea of people he can find the best looking bloke to take home.”

            Remus turned an even darker shade of red and something twisted painfully in his stomach. They’d never really talked about being exclusive or anything, but Remus hadn’t been with anyone else since meeting Sirius. Had Sirius been the same? If his pull rate was really that good, what was stopping him from taking whomever he wanted home?

            “I, um, I need a refill,” Remus said, wanting an excuse to go find Sirius.

            “I’ve got it,” Gideon offered, taking Remus’s cup and heading towards the kitchen before Remus even had a chance to object.

 

                                                                                                                            ***

 

            Sirius was catching up with Marlene and Dorcas. He found himself talking about Remus a lot, telling them stories about something funny Remus had done or said. Marlene and Dorcas just kept trading knowing smiles and listened to him blather on about Remus.

            “So where is this sex god that’s captured the attention of the infamous Sirius Black?” Marlene asked teasingly, poking Sirius in the side. Marlene hadn't been there when Sirius had made the customary rounds with Remus. 

            “He’s um…oh hell…” Sirius looked around the room in an attempt to find Remus. How could he have been so stupid? He should have never let Remus out of his sight, especially not when he was wearing just tiny shorts that showed off his perfect arse and his slim, sexy body. “Fuck!”

            “Isn’t that him over there?” Dorcas offered, pointing to someone whose back was to them. Sirius immediately recognized that honey-brown hair and the spattering of freckles that adorned Remus's shoulders. His blood ran cold when he noticed two sets of ginger hair just beyond Remus.

            Remus laughed at something Gideon said and Sirius narrowed his eyes. Just what were those twins think they were doing making Remus laugh like that? Why couldn’t they go off and find someone else to accost. Fabian reached out and played with a strand of Remus's hair, clearly complimenting it, and Sirius saw red. 

            Sirius broke away and hurried over to Remus. He wrapped his hand around Remus’s wrist. “Gideon, Fabian,” he said shortly before tugging Remus away.

            “Sirius, what –“ Remus started to say as Sirius tugged him down the hallway.

            Sirius whirled them around and shoved Remus up against the nearest wall, pressing his mouth to Remus’s insistently. With the heels they were practically the same height and it make it easy for Sirius to dominate the kiss.

            Remus moaned and arched off the wall. Sirius smiled against his lips and slid his hand down Remus’s chest possessively, tweaking one of his nipples. “What exactly did you think you were doing?”

            “Talking?” Remus supplied, his voice husky with arousal.

            Sirius growled with want and tugged Remus further down the hall. He threw open the bathroom door and found James and Lily snogging with James’s hand up Lily’s skirt. “For fuck's sake, Prongs, come on! Lock the door next time!”

            Lily squeaked and pushed James away. James just shrugged and didn’t seem bothered. Sirius glared at them and shut the door again. He went to the next one down and found an empty bedroom.

            “Sirius, wait,” Remus said as Sirius back him up towards the bed. “I’m not shagging you in some stranger’s bed.”

            “I know exactly who's bed this is. Don’t worry, we won’t make a mess,” Sirius assured him, shoving Remus down onto the bed and crawling on top of him. He grabbed Remus’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress above his head.

            “What’s gotten into you?” Remus inquired breathlessly.

            “Do you know how many people I’ve caught staring at your arse tonight?”

            “Jealous?” Remus teased, raising an eyebrow as he gently nipped at Sirius's lower lip.

            “Extremely,” Sirius snarled, thrusting his hips so his clothed cock dragged against Remus’s. “Apparently I’m going to have to make sure they keep their damn hands off you.”

            Sirius lowered his mouth to Remus’s neck and began to suck a mark. Remus moaned and bucked underneath him. “Sirius!” he gasped out as Sirius soothed it with his tongue and then moved lower to begin a new lovebite onto Remus’s collarbone. “Sirius, everyone will see!”

            “That’s the point,” Sirius said, chuckling softly as he moved lower and continued to mark Remus with his lips, teeth and tongue. He got to the point where he couldn’t hold onto Remus any longer. Reluctantly, he let go of Remus’s wrists but continued working his way down.

            “Sirius, no one is looking at me,” Remus insisted, whimpering quietly as Sirius sucked a lovebite onto his hip. “They’re all looking at you.”

            Sirius stopped and rested his chin on Remus’s stomach, looking up at him in confusion. “You really have no idea, do you?” Sirius said softly. “Moony, you’re bloody gorgeous.”

            Remus looked away and blushed. “No I’m not,” he whispered, squirming underneath Sirius.

            Sirius crawled back up Remus’s body and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. If Remus wasn’t going to believe what he said, he was just going to have to show him. He broke the kiss and slid down until he was settled between Remus’s legs. Remus’s tiny shorts were tented and it made Sirius’s mouth water just to see it.

            Hooking his fingers into the waistband, Sirius pulled the shorts down and freed Remus’s cock. Licking his lips, Sirius grabbed the base and licked up the underside. Remus moaned above him and his hands flew to Sirius’s hair.

            Sirius continued his teasing licks as Remus writhed against the sheets. “Sirius, please! Oh god, please!” he begged, tugging on Sirius’s hair in an attempt to get Sirius’s mouth on his cock.

            “Not until you admit that you’re beautiful,” Sirius insisted, lightly licking away the fluid at the tip.

            Remus groaned. “Sirius –“

            “Say it, Remus.”

            Remus rolled his eyes. “I’m beautiful.”

            Sirius brought his hand down and slapped at Remus’s arse playfully. “Say it like you mean it.”

            Remus blushed red down to his chest. “I’m beautiful,” he said quietly, unable to meet Sirius’s gaze.

            Sirius smiled and took Remus into his mouth. Remus’s cock had been a bit overwhelming the first time Sirius had tried to give him head. He’d been overeager and nearly made himself gag. Now though he was getting the hang of having his mouth so full of Remus, the blunt head sliding down his throat.

            Remus made the best noises and Sirius loved each and every one of them. Even when Remus shoved his fist in his mouth in an attempt to be quiet, Sirius could still hear those muffled noises trying to escape. When Remus came his mouth dropped open and his eyelids fluttered closed. He was almost heartbreakingly gorgeous as his face settled into unending bliss.

            Remus blinked his eyes opened blurrily. “God, you’re incredible,” Remus breathed out, tugging Sirius up for a kiss. Sirius lost himself in the feeling of Remus’s tongue sliding against his own. Before he knew it, Remus had rolled him over and had switched their positions. His light brown head was bobbing wonderfully between Sirius’s legs. Remus gave great head and Sirius counted it as a blessing every time he got those perfect red lips wrapped around his prick.

            “Oh fuck, Moony, so good,” Sirius moaned out, one hand tangled in the sheets and the other in Remus’s hair. He couldn’t help thrusting shallowly into Remus’s mouth, knowing the other boy could take it. His legs were thrown over Remus's shoulders, his heels digging into Remus's back. If he minded, he didn't say anything and just continued to expertly suck Sirius's cock. “You’re so perfect, so beautiful. I can’t get enough of you. How can you not see what you do to me? I – oh god, I – oh!” Sirius’s rambling was cut off as a powerful orgasm wracked through his body, sending tendrils of pleasure rushing through him.

            Remus swallowed and then rested his head on Sirius’s thigh. “It’s not important, you know,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to Sirius’s inner thigh. “I don’t need to see myself the way you see me.”

            Sirius stared down at Remus and wondered how he could be so blind. He sat up and pulled Remus into a hug. “I just don’t understand,” he whispered, holding Remus tightly.

            Remus laughed softly. “You don’t have to, Sirius,” he said, kissing Sirius’s temple. “We can’t all have your self-confidence. It’s enough that you find me attractive. That’s really all I need.”

            Sirius sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to change Remus’s mind about it that night. Maybe over time he could find a way to make Remus see the truth.

            The door opened, interrupting their quiet moment. “Damn it, if you two were going to shag in my bed, the least you could have done was let me watch,” Fabian Prewett’s voice came from the doorway.

            Sirius grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. “Piss off you pervert, he’s mine.”

            “Blimey, Black, I never knew you to be the possessive type,” Fabian teased, chucking the pillow back at Sirius.

            Sirius scowled at him and tucked himself and Remus back into their costumes. He then pressed a soft kiss to Remus’s lips and stood up. He took Remus’s hand and led him out, doing a rude gesture Fabian as they passed.

           

                                                                                                                                  ***

 

            _He’s mine._

            The words echoed in Remus’s head as they made their way back to the party. He felt dizzy and giddy, but also slightly sick to his stomach. What did Sirius mean by that? Would he absolutely embarrass himself if he asked Sirius about it?

            Sirius thought he was beautiful, but what did that really mean? Sure, he found Remus aesthetically pleasing because he wouldn’t be shagging him if he didn’t. Someone like Sirius wouldn’t need to go to bed with someone he considered unworthy.

            Remus pulled Sirius close and kissed him, needing the reassurance of Sirius’s lips on his own. Sirius hummed happily and pressed in close. It was nearly midnight and they had to get going if they were going to make the movie. They found Lily and James in the kitchen playing beer pong against Marlene and Dorcas. They stood on the sidelines, watching as Lily and James won but conceded the next round so they could leave.

            As they walked towards the theater, Remus pulled Lily back and let James and Sirius walk ahead of them. “What’s up?” Lily asked, probably sensing that something was wrong with Remus.

            “I’m freaking out, Lil,” Remus admitted, running his fingers through his hair nervously. “So Sirius said we were just having fun, right? But then today this guy Fabian was flirting with me and Sirius called me his. What do you think that means?”

            “Jesus, Remus,” Lily said, shaking her head. “You are so fucking clueless.”

            “What do you mean?” Remus asked, too curious about her opinion to be offended.

            “I mean look at yourself!” Lily said, gesturing to Remus’s body that was covered in lovebites that Sirius had supplied. He felt his face heat with embarrassment at the thought that everyone could see exactly where Sirius’s lips and teeth had been on his body. “Does that look like the actions of someone who is just having fun? If it were just casual why would he care if you were flirting with someone else?”

            “I don’t know,” Remus said in frustration. “That’s why I asked you.”

            “Remus, you two have been seeing each other – Sirius’s words, not mine – for over two months now. You spend all your time together and when you’re not you’re texting each other. I don’t understand why you think this is just a hook up when clearly it’s something more. He’s crazy about you, Remus. You seem to be the only one who can’t see it.”

            Remus stopped walking and stared ahead at Sirius. Could she be right? Surely he would have noticed if he and Sirius were dating. But then it wasn’t just sex either. They’d spent time together without shoving their hands down each other’s pants. Was he so oblivious that he hadn’t even noticed he was falling in love with Sirius Black all this time? Okay, maybe he hadn’t really let himself think about it for fear of getting hurt.

            One thing was for sure – he couldn’t waste another minute not knowing. He swept past Lily and hurried to catch up with Sirius and James. He grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him back. James looked at them for a minute and then just kept on going with a knowing smile. Lily caught up to him and they walked hand in hand towards the theater.

            “What’s wrong?” Sirius asked, cupping Remus’s face in his hands.

            “I –“ Remus felt his tongue get twisted up in fear. “What are we, Sirius?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well, I – you said we were just having fun,” Remus reminded him. “And we are having fun, but sometimes it feels like a lot more than that, you know? You called me beautiful and you called me yours and I don’t know what any of that _means.”_

            Sirius chuckled and pulled Remus down into a kiss. “It means I like you,” Sirius answered, kissing Remus again softly. “Thought that would have been obvious by now.”

            Remus nodded. “I like you too.”

            “Good,” Sirius said, dropping his hands in favor of twining his fingers with Remus’s. “Let’s get going or they’ll be no seats left.”

                                                                                                                         ***

 

            Sirius blinked awake the next morning when he felt his phone buzz. Remus had work in the morning so he hadn’t spent the night. Sirius had managed to tamp down his disappointment by recalling the fantastic blowjob he’d received at the party.

 

            _Are you my boyfriend?_

            Sirius grinned. He found Remus’s shyness in this situation completely and utterly endearing. In fact he found most things about Remus endearing. He really did have it bad.

 

            **Do you want me to be?**

Sirius held his breath as he waited for the reply.

           

            _Yes._

**Then I’m your boyfriend.**

_When can I see you again, boyfriend?_

Sirius opened up the Snapchat app and took a picture of himself before sending it to Remus.

 

            **Right now.**

 

            He knew Remus would get a notification from Snapchat around the same time.

 

            _It’s really unfair that you can look like that first thing in the morning._

**One of my many talents. Well?**

_Well what?_

**You know what I want.**

****

Sirius waited two minutes before he got a notification from snapchat. He opened it up and saw Remus’s khakis unzipped and black pants with the yellow batman symbol on them showing between the zip.

 

            _Happy?_

 

**Extremely.**

 

_I think you have an unhealthy obsession with my pants._

**Healthy obsession. Very healthy.**

_Wait until you see the set of womens’ knickers I have._

**What?????**

**Moony????**

_I was joking._

_Probably ;)_

**Oh my god. Were you joking?**

_You’ll just have to wait and see._

**It’s my birthday in two days.**

_I’m aware._

**Will I see then?**

_Mayyyyyybe._

**Tease.**

_You don’t have plans with James for your birthday, do you?_

**Nope, we’re hanging out this weekend. Actual birthday is all for you.**

_Good. I have plans._

**Sexy plans?**

_Stop trying to ruin your birthday surprises._

**I’m just trying not to die of sexual frustration over the next two days.**

_You’ll enjoy it. Let’s just leave it at that._

**I’d better or you’ll be punished accordingly.**

_How do you know that’s not already a part of my plan?_

**Moony oh my god!**

**Moony!**

**What are you planning?**

**You’d better answer me, you bastard!**

_Don’t talk about your boyfriend like that. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I cram as much Marauder stuff in as possible. As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

            There was a map. Remus had no idea where the idea had come from, but the moment he thought of it everything seemed to click into place. James had been his co-conspirator, helping him map out Sirius’s flat and then hiding the presents there over the following two days.

            The day of Sirius’s birthday, Remus felt nervous beyond belief. He thought Sirius would appreciate most of his presents, but some made Remus worry. James had been an excellent guide on what to get and what not to get. They were becoming fast friends and Remus enjoyed spending time with James. In fact it seemed like Sirius, James, Lily and Remus were together more often than not. James and Sirius had invaded their flat and their lives but neither Remus nor Lily seemed to mind at all. The two of them made things interesting, always up for something.

            Two days to plan had meant that Remus had to scramble to get things done. James really was an invaluable help in getting things ready on time. It also meant that Remus saw very little of Sirius in the two days leading up to his birthday. Remus had been warned that someone from Sirius’s family might try to make contact on the day of. He was to turn off Sirius’s phone as early as possible so that they couldn’t ruin it. Sirius’s family remained a complete mystery to Remus, but he had gleaned enough not to push for details.

            Remus snuck into Sirius’s flat around ten that morning, having been assured that Sirius would still be asleep. He stripped down to his pants – the ones with moons on them to make Sirius happy – and crawled into the bed after making sure Sirius's phone was off. Sirius had, as usual, slept naked, which worked perfectly for Remus’s plans. He was glad to see Sirius was sporting morning wood because it made things easier for his first present.

            Remus settled between Sirius’s legs and took him into his mouth. He tasted the familiar salty bitterness of Sirius’s precome as he sucked him languidly. He heard Sirius groan above him and stir slightly. A hand moved from the bed onto Remus’s hair, carding through it gently. “That better be Remus or I’ll be in big trouble,” Sirius murmured, chuckling softly.

            Remus pulled off with a wet pop and poked his head out from under the duvet. “Happy birthday, love,” he said, giving Sirius a quick kiss. He then ducked back under and resumed his previous task, sucking Sirius in long pulls.

            “Best – present – ever –“ Sirius gasped out before coming into Remus’s mouth.

            Remus swallowed and then crawled back up to give Sirius a quick kiss. “That was just your first present.” He reached under Sirius’s pillow and dropped the map onto his chest. Sirius’s brow furrowed in confusion as he picked it up and looked it over .

            “What’s this?” he asked, studying it for a moment. “Is this…my flat?”

            “Mmhmm,” Remus hummed.

            On the map there were seven Xs that were numbered in order that Remus wanted Sirius to open them. The last one was the one he was most excited about and the most nervous about. He’d been assured by James that Sirius would like each present, but he still worried. He couldn’t help it.

            “Oh my god, you got me a treasure hunt for my birthday?” Sirius asked, his eyes widening with excitement.

            “Well yeah,” Remus said, chuckling. “I thought it might be fun.”

            “It’s brilliant!” Sirius said, throwing the covers off and jumping out of bed. “So, the number one is my bed. Did the blowjob count as number one?”

            “It did,” Remus nodded, sliding out of bed as well.

            Sirius beamed at him. “And you wore the moon pants for my birthday too. God, you’re perfect.”

            Remus blushed at the compliment. “So now we’re onto present number two.”

            Sirius looked down at the map, concentrating on it for a moment. “The living room!” he cried out, tearing off with the map in hand. Remus just shook his head and smiled. Every time he thought he would stop being surprised by his affection for Sirius, something would happen to make his heart swell once again.

            When he got to the living room, Sirius was already on all fours, sniffing and searching like a dog. Remus bit his lip as he tried not to laugh thinking of what the present was that awaited him.

            “A-ha!” Sirius exclaimed, finding the present behind the back of the sofa. He ripped it open and then sat on the floor holding the black leather dog collar. “Oh my god.”

            Remus walked over and knelt beside him. “Did you read the name tag?” he asked softly.

            “Padfoot,” Sirius said, grinning at him. “I had no idea you were so kinky, Moony.”

            Remus laughed and kissed Sirius sweetly. “Do you like it?”

            “I love it,” Sirius said, unclasping it and putting it around his neck. “How’s it look?”

            Remus let out a funny noise in the back of his throat. He’d never seen anything so gorgeous before and his dick twitched in his pants. “You look so hot,” he whispered, his voice suddenly gone hoarse with arousal.

            “Yeah?” Sirius asked.

            “Definitely,” Remus said, sliding a finger between the leather and Sirius’s neck, tugging him into a kiss. He pulled away before he could get too worked up. He cleared his throat to try and sound normal again. “Next present.”

            Sirius grabbed the map. “Kitchen,” he said decisively, getting up and heading in that direction. Remus shoved his hands in his pants and gave himself a few quick strokes to abate his need and then followed.

            When he got to the kitchen Sirius was looking through cupboards for his next present. The collar jangled slightly as he searched, calling Remus’s attention to it over and over and making a fresh wave of arousal wash over him.

            While Sirius continued his search, Remus busied himself making breakfast. He made French toast with bacon and eggs. He had just finished plating the food when Sirius finally found the small present hidden behind the blender, something James had assured him was never used except to make the occasional rare margarita.

            Sirius sat down at the counter and ripped open his present excitedly. A pair of red, lacy underwear spilled into his hands. Remus smiled behind his coffee mug as he took a sip. “I figured you could decide if you wanted to wear them or if you wanted me to wear them.”

            “Are all my presents sex related?” Sirius teased, placing the knickers off to the side.

            “Not all of them,” Remus said, winking at him.

            Sirius laughed and began to eat his breakfast, groaning appreciatively as he shoved the food into his mouth. Remus smiled and sat across from him, beginning to eat his own food. He was still hard and desperate but he would wait. He finished his food quickly and then gave Sirius a quick kiss before disappearing into the bedroom.

            Sirius looked slightly wild as he came into the bedroom, licking his lips as he saw Remus waiting for him. Remus had put a bow onto his stomach and was laid out on Sirius’s bed.

            “Fuck, Moony, you give me the best presents,” Sirius moaned, tripping over to the bed and kissing Remus hungrily.

            Remus keened as he finally had Sirius touching him. “You have to unwrap me properly,” he murmured, his eyes flickering down to his pants suggestively.

            Sirius growled and took the bow off, kissing down Remus’s stomach. He hooked his fingers into Remus’s pants and slid them down, letting Remus’s erection spring free. He nearly sighed in relief and settled back against the pillows. Tugging Sirius up for a kiss, he guided Sirius’s hand down between his legs, letting their joined fingers press against the plug that had been nestled inside him since he’d arrived at Sirius’s that morning, driving him slowly mad with each brush against his prostate.

            Sirius groaned and pulled back, staring down at Remus incredulously. “Oh my _fucking_ god, you even prepared yourself for me?”

            Remus blushed. “I wanted you to be able to fuck me right away,” he responded, biting his bottom lip.

            Sirius’s eyes turned dark as he pulled the plug out of Remus’s body. Remus whimpered at the loss and then reached for the lube on the bedside table, handing it to Sirius. He hastily slicked up his cock and then pressed it inside Remus without preamble. Remus cried out and clung to Sirius, wrapping his legs around his waist and holding onto his biceps.

            “You’re a bloody marvel,” Sirius panted out, thrusting hard and deep inside Remus.

            Remus dropped his head back and moaned loudly, his cock leaking heavily onto his stomach. “Fuck,” he moaned, his toes curling every time Sirius hit him perfectly.

            Sirius took advantage of Remus’s elongated neck and began kissing and sucking at it. Remus loved how possessive Sirius seemed to be of him, always marking his territory. Remus still lovebites from Halloween that were still fading and yet Sirius was making fresh ones.

            “Sirius!” Remus shouted, coming hard onto his stomach after a well-aimed thrust. His orgasm made him shiver all over. When he was finished, he tangled his fingers into Sirius’s hair. “Want you to come inside me,” he murmured. “Want to feel it.”

            Remus had insisted they both be tested a few weeks ago, because with Sirius Black, spontaneous blowjobs seemed to be a regular thing and condoms were not always on hand. They had both been clean but this was their first time Sirius had been inside him without barriers.

            Remus felt Sirius’s hips stutter and he let out a strangled cry as he came. He stayed buried inside him, his cock pulsing. “Bloody hell, Remus,” he said, trying to get his breath back.

            “Hmm, so more dirty talk then?” Remus asked teasingly. “Liked that did you?”

            “Yes,” Sirius said, kissing Remus deeply. He gently eased out and plopped down next to Remus, tangling them up together.

            “You’re halfway through your presents,” Remus informed him, gently petting Sirius’s hair. “Why don’t we kip for a bit and then you can find the rest.”

            “Sounds good,” Sirius mumbled sleepily. He wrapped his arms around Remus and his eyes drifted shut.

 

                                                                                                                      ***

 

            Remus drifted awake to the feeling of Sirius’s soft lips pressed against his own and a hard cock rubbing against his hip. “Jesus, Sirius, again?” Remus joked, kissing Sirius back.

            “I can’t help it,” Sirius whined, thrusting more insistently against Remus. “This is what happens when I have a naked Moony in my bed who gives me sex toys for my birthday.”

            Remus laughed and flipped them so he was on top of Sirius. Gripping the base of his cock, Remus guided it inside him. “You’re insatiable,” he moaned out, starting to ride Sirius. He grabbed the headboard for leverage to help him move.

            “Fuck, Moony,” Sirius cried out, gripping Remus’s hips. He bucked up into Remus’s body and they found a rhythm together. They both got off quickly, neither one of them wanting to draw it out. It was needy and desperate and left them both sweaty heaps on the bed.

            “You still have presents to find,” Remus reminded him once he got his breath back.

            “Don’t wanna,” Sirius grumbled, burying his face in Remus’s neck. “Want to stay in bed and shag you a few more times.”

            “What if I promise they’ll be worth it?” Remus asked, kissing his temple. “Come on, there’s only three left and then you can shag me again.”

            “Fine,” Sirius conceded begrudgingly, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

            “Oh, and we’re going to need to put some clothes on,” Remus informed him, trying to be subtle about it.

            Sirius glanced at him and then grabbed the map from where it had fallen. He stared at it for a few moments and then looked back up at Remus. “One of my presents is outside?”

            “It could be,” Remus said, sliding out of the bed and going into the bathroom to clean himself up. He gathered up his clothes on the way and changed into them once he was decent.

            When he got back, Sirius was nearly bouncing with excitement. The dog collar suited him, matching the leather jacket he wore and standing out against his white t-shirt. Remus still couldn’t believe he got to have sex with this man.

            Unable to help himself, Remus walked over and pulled Sirius forward by his collar, kissing him deeply. Sirius hummed against his mouth and opened it to give Remus access. Remus dominated Sirius’s mouth gladly, wanting to push him back towards the bed and go again.

            Instead he pulled back and Sirius followed his mouth, which made Remus laugh softly. “Come on, you’ve still got presents to find.”

            Sirius grinned. “I know where the next one is,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. He went into the bathroom and opened up the mirror to the cabinet concealed behind it. “James isn’t as sneaky as he thinks he is.”

            Remus shook his head. “Well, at least he tried.”

            Sirius ripped open the wrapping paper and held up the necklace contained within. It was a black cord with a black crescent moon pendent on the end. “It’s a moon,” Sirius said, smiling at Remus. “Are you sure this isn’t for you? After all, you’re Moony.”

            “No, I, uh…” Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out his own necklace, holding it up for Sirius to see. It was also a black cord with a silver star on the end. “Because you’re the star and I’m the moon and so I thought it would be like a reminder that we belong to each other. I’m sorry, would you rather have the star?”

            “No!” Sirius said, holding his necklace close to him. “I want the moon.”

            Remus beamed at him. “Then it’s yours,” he whispered, putting his necklace on and then walking over. He kissed Sirius sweetly and took the necklace from his hand. Carefully, he clasped put it around Sirius’s neck and clasped it at his nape. It fell just below his dog collar, resting on his chest.

            “It’s perfect, Moony,” Sirius said, nuzzling Remus affectionately.

            "I'm glad," Remus said, running his fingers through Sirius's hair. It fell perfectly just brushing the top of his collar. 

            Sirius checked the map once more and his eyes lit up when he seemed to find the next present. He hurried out towards the front hallway and opened up the coat closet. Remus stood off to the side and watched Sirius rifle through his coats and shoes. He finally found what he was looking for under a pair of his black converse. It was a DVD box set of Death Wish 1-4, movies that were supposed to be awesomely bad and hadn't made it to Sirius's collection yet. 

            "Fuck yeah, we are watching these tonight!" Sirius said, turning it over and reading the back of the DVD case. 

            "We're meeting Lily and James for dinner but afterwards we can."

            "We are?" Sirius asked, surprised.

           "I mean, that was the plan, unless you don't want to," Remus said quickly. Perhaps Sirius wanted it to be just the two of them.

            "No, no, that's fine," Sirius said, smiling up at Remus. "Will you wear that pair of knickers to dinner?" 

            Remus chuckled. "If you want me to."

           "I want," Sirius informed him with a wicked grin. He stepped forward and kissed Remus in a way that felt almost dirty. It was a kiss that held a lot of promise. Remus knew they were about to head to the bedroom once again if he didn't derail things quickly. He was too excited for the last present to have another delay. 

            “You’ve got one more present,” Remus informed him, giving Sirius a quick hug. “And it’s the big one.”

            “Is that a reference to your cock?” Sirius joked.

            Remus rolled his eyes. “Just come on, you prat.” He took Sirius’s hand and led him downstairs.

            “Is that any way to talk to the birthday boy?”

            Remus ignored him, knowing that in a minute Sirius would be absolutely speechless. They got downstairs and Remus held his breath, his eyes never leaving Sirius as he waited for his reaction.

            Parked in front of Sirius’s building was a 1959 Triumph 650 T 120 Bonneville. It was an old motorbike but still in relatively good condition. Remus couldn’t help smiling as he saw the look of shock on Sirius’s face.

            “Oh my god,” he exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his head. “Moony, oh my god!”

            “Do you like it?” Remus asked, already having an idea of the answer.

            “Like it? It’s beautiful! How the fuck did you afford it?” Sirius asked, hurrying over and sliding his hand over the seat.

            “It was my dad’s, actually,” Remus answered, walking over to stand beside him. “It’s just been sitting in our garage since he died. I don’t know how to ride one of these things and I’ve never really had much of an inclination to. But James told me you’d always wanted one so I thought you should have it. My mum was just glad to be rid of it, apparently she didn’t approve of my dad riding it. It might need a bit of a tune up and it’s an old bike, but my dad took really good care of it.”

            “Remus, I can’t take this,” Sirius said, tucking his hair behind his ear nervously. “This was your dad’s and I mean we’ve just started dating. It’s too much. I didn’t even know your dad was dead and now you’re giving me his motorbike?”

            “I want you to have it,” Remus insisted, sliding behind Sirius and wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on Sirius’s shoulder and gave him a small squeeze. “It was just going to waste in our garage and you wanted one. Even if we don’t last, I won’t regret giving this to you.”

            “I can’t, Remus, I can’t,” Sirius said, shaking his head. He was shaking in Remus’s arms and it took him a moment to realize that Sirius was crying.

            “You can,” Remus said, kissing down his neck. “You really can. It’s yours, Sirius.”

            “But how am I ever going to pay you back for this?” Sirius choked out.

            Remus smiled. “I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he murmured. “You’ve got until March. That’s plenty of time.”

            Sirius laughed and turned around in Remus’s arms, hugging him tightly. “You’re…God, you’re something else.”

            “Happy birthday, Sirius,” Remus murmured.

            Sirius placed his forehead against Remus’s so they were staring into each other’s eyes, Remus’s star pendent pressed against Sirius’s moon. “Best birthday ever.”


	7. Chapter 7

            “Oh my god, you’re ridiculous, this idea is completely mad and I refuse to indulge you in it,” Remus told Sirius resolutely.

            “But moonpie,” Sirius argued, sidling up to Remus and putting his arm around him. “I need you to come and hold my hand.”

            “Take James with you, this is the kind of mad shit he’d like, he might even join you,” Remus responded as he shoved Sirius away. Sirius let out a whine as his boyfriend pushed him, giving Remus his best puppy god eyes.

            “No I wouldn’t!” James called out from the livingroom where he and Lily were cuddled up watching Back to the Future.

            “He’s afraid of needles,” Lily added, kissing James on the cheek.

            “I’m not _afraid_ of them,” James said, making a face.

            Sirius sighed. “Bro, you are absolutely afraid of them. You tried to give blood and fainted the moment you walked in the door.”

            James shivered. “You promised you would never mention that!” he exclaimed indignantly.

            Sirius grinned and turned his attention back to Remus. “See, this is why I need you to go with me. Come on, Remus.”

            “No, absolutely not,” Remus told him, taking his tea and walking into the livingroom. He flopped down into the chair beside the sofa to watch the movie.

            Sirius pouted. He was a world-class pouter. He also did not understand what the big deal was. All he wanted was to get his nipples pierced because it would be completely badass and cool. He couldn’t believe that Remus was not on board with this.

            Remus glanced back and him, caught Sirius staring, and then quickly looked back. Sirius couldn’t help chuckling softly to himself. He quietly left the room and went down to Remus’s bedroom, getting an absolutely brilliant idea. An idea that would go down in history because Sirius Black was not about manipulating his boyfriend into doing what he wanted.

            He found his dog collar on the bedside table and clasped it around his neck. Creeping back down the hallway, he dropped to all fours when he was just outside the living room and crawled across the floor slowly as he headed straight towards Remus.

            “Jesus Christ,” Remus said, clutching the arms of his chair and inhaling sharply.

            Sirius smirked and didn’t stop until his face was in between Remus’s legs. He let out a whine and nuzzled his face against Remus’s thigh. “Please, Moony?”

            “Is that a collar?” James asked, blinking. “You freaky fucks.”

            Sirius didn’t respond. He looked up at Remus, making his eyes as big as possible, pleading.

            “You’re the worst,” Remus said, shaking his head. “And I’m not doing it, Pads, so you can just stop this right now.”

            “I’ll go with you,” Lily spoke up.

            Sirius whipped his head around and looked at Lily. “You will?”

            Lily smiled and nodded at him. “Sure, why not?”

            Sirius grinned. He was still surprised by how easily he got along with Lily. When he and Remus had first started talking he had assumed Lily would be a pain in the arse about everything. She’d always been a stick in the mud at school and hung out with that prat Snape. Of course, she'd had reason to hate the both of them, but Sirius had always felt he was justified in hating her back. Now he wasn't so sure. She was actually a lot of fun to spend time with, a sharp wit and she kept James on his toes. Sirius would almost say he respected her. Almost.  It was still a new friendship though, which is why he hadn’t even thought to ask her to come with him. She was the obvious choice though and Sirius was kicking himself for not having asked her sooner.

            “Good, Lily and I will go because we’re the fun ones in our relationships,” he said, beaming at her.

            Remus rolled his eyes and just took a sip of his tea. James looked offended. “I’m fun, you pillock,” he snapped at Sirius. “Some brother you are.”

            “Jamie, Lily dances better than you, she is braver than you, and she can drink you under the table. Face facts, mon ami, she’s the fun one.”

            Lily preened under the praise. “I really am.”

            “She is not braver than me!”

            “Tell that to the spider that was in our bathroom,” Lily said, poking James in the side.

            “I still say you should have killed it,” James responded, shuddering visibly. “If you let it go it might find its way back in again!’

            Lily sighed. “Do you see what I have to deal with?”

            Sirius turned around and sat on the floor between Remus’s legs. He let out a noise of contentment when Remus began petting his hair. “So Wednesday afternoon then, Lil?” Sirius asked, winking at her. “It’s a date?”

            Lily laughed. “Sure thing, Black.”

 

                                                                                                                     ***

 

            They had some time to kill before his appointment, so Sirius and Lily decided to go shopping. There was a secondhand store that Lily liked and had dragged him to. While the idea had been immensely unappealing, Sirius had to admit he was finding some good stuff.

            “Do you think Remus would like this?” Sirius asked, holding up an olive green yarned beanie.

            “Definitely, good find!” Lily told him, smiling. “You know, when you two first started I thought you were going to be a disaster.”

            “Oh?” Sirius couldn’t say he was surprised. Most people thought of him that way, especially his family. He was universally regarded as a complete fuckup.

            “Yeah,” Lily said, holding up a t-shirt to her body and looking in the mirror. “The whole ‘just having fun’ thing had me worried because, well, Remus doesn’t really do that. He does one night stands, of course, but they’re rare. He tends to fall for people.”

            “He’s a love slut?” Sirius asked, smirking.

            “Kind of, yeah,” Lily shrugged and added the t-shirt to her bag. “He’s always the one getting more attached and then he gets hurt.”

            “You don’t have to worry about that with me,” Sirius informed her, going through a rack of jeans and looking for anything good. “I, um, yeah…” Sirius realized he might have told her a bit too much. Lily was clever and she’d figure out exactly how much he had just given away.

            “You…really?” she asked, looking at him incredulously.

            “You don’t have to look so surprised!” Sirius said, grabbing a pair of leather trousers and shoving them into his bag. “People have fallen in love before, you know.” He tugged on his hair self-consciously. He hadn’t even told James about this yet. He thought he would get punched in the arm for being too girly with his feelings.

            “Since when?”

            “My birthday,” he responded, looking away. “It was just so perfect and he was perfect and yeah. Fell pretty hard for him but I haven’t gotten up the courage to tell him yet.”

            “You should,” Lily said firmly. “Remus would be glad to hear it and if he isn’t quite there yet he wouldn’t make you feel bad for saying it.”

            Sirius mulled it over, biting his bottom lip. “I’ve never said it to anyone before,” he confessed quietly. “Well, I mean James, but he's my brother. He doesn't count. And Remus – he matters – more than most people do to me. I’m not exactly good at being a boyfriend. I tend to try and find people that are easy. Not that Remus is difficult to be with. It’s just that I care, you know? I care that things work out. I don’t want to cock it up.”

            Lily was staring at him as if he had just grown a second head. Sirius swallowed around the lump in his throat and played with his moon necklace idly. “Christ, I had no idea,” Lily said, blinking at him. “I mean I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. It would be difficult to miss, but I had no idea you were so far gone on him.”

            Sirius laughed. “Yeah, I’ve got it pretty bad. Please don’t tell him, okay?”

            Lily walked over and placed a hand on his arm. “I wouldn’t do that. He needs to hear it from you.”

            “Thanks, Lil,” he said, giving her a quick hug. “You’re not nearly as awful as I thought you were.”

            Lily rolled her eyes. “Right back at you, Black.”

 

                                                                                                                           ***

 

            “I’ve got surprises for you!” Sirius said, sliding onto Remus’s lap but being careful not to spill the tea in Remus’s hands.

            Remus carefully set his tea down and looked at Sirius. “Alright then, let’s see them.”

            “No, Moony, we save the best for last,” Sirius informed him, wiggling his eyebrows.

            Remus snorted and ran his fingers through Sirius’s hair. “Okay then, what are the other surprises?”

            Sirius reached into his shopping bag and pulled out the beanie he’d bought. He placed it on Remus’s head and smiled. “It’s getting cold out, moonshine, you need to be properly dressed.” He reached in further and pulled out a multicolored scarf that looked similar to the one worn in Doctor Who. Sirius wasn’t big on it, but he knew Remus was. He wrapped it around Remus’s neck and then kissed him softly.

            “I’m not even going to touch on the fact that _you’re_ saying that I need to be properly dressed,” Remus teased, taking another sip of tea. “The irony is making me spin.”

            “I’m always a properly dressed young man,” Sirius said, sulking in offense.

            “Last Friday when we all went out it was freezing and you were just in a ripped up vest and jeans.”

            “But I looked good, didn’t I,” Sirius reasoned.

            “Not the point, Padfoot.”

            “Just shut up and tell me you like my presents,” Sirius shot back, kissing Remus a bit more insistently.

            “I like the presents,” Remus murmured against his lips. “Thank you.”

            Sirius kissed him a bit longer, getting carried away by Remus’s soft lips and his talented tongue. “Don’t forget the best one,” Sirius whispered, his fingers tangled in Remus’s hair.

            “I haven’t forgotten,” Remus told him, sliding his hand under Sirius’s shirt.

            “Wait!” Sirius tore away and got up. “The big reveal needs musical accompaniment.”

            “Padfoot, not everything requires a soundtrack.”

            “You hold your tongue!”

            Sirius disappeared into the bedroom to retrieve his collar then went into the kitchen, pulling his phone out and putting it on the dock. He found the song he wanted and turned the volume up. He appeared in the doorway just as it got to the point he wanted.

 

            _Slyvia?_

_Yes Mickey?_

_How do you call your loverboy?_

            Sirius mouthed along to the words as Remus groaned. “Oh my god, please don’t do this,” Remus said, shaking his head.

 

            _Oh loverboy!_

_And if he still doesn’t answer?_

“You are so embarrassing!” Remus cried out, laughing.

 

            _Baby, oh baby. My sweet baby, you’re the one._

Sirius slowly unzipped his leather jacket and let it fall to the floor. As the song continued to play, he stripped for Remus down to his pants and then got down on the floor. Remus’s eyes had gone dark and he was no longer protesting. Sirius took it as a small victory as he crawled to the boy he was alarmingly in love with.

            He knelt before Remus with his hands on Remus’s thighs. He eyed the bulge in Remus’s trousers and licked his lips with want.

            “Do I want to know why you have to Dirty Dancing Soundtrack on your phone?” Remus asked jokingly, carding his fingers through Sirius’s hair.

            “1980’s Patrick Swayze was super hot?” Sirius supplied, leaning up and kissing Remus softly.

            Remus laughed and kissed Sirius back. “Should have guessed,” Remus grumbled, pulling Sirius closer.

            “So?” Sirius asked, pulling back and looking at Remus expectantly. “What do you think?”

            Remus’s eyes went down to Sirius’s nipples. “Jesus Christ, Pads, you’re going to kill me.”

            “Is that right?”

            “Mmhmm,” Remus hummed, kissing him deeply. “Sexiness overload.”

            Sirius laughed. “My ultimate goal in life.”

            Remus tugged Sirius up so he was straddling his lap. Sirius loved the way Remus looked at him sometimes, like Remus was a starving man and Sirius was a steak. Remus’s eyes wandered from his face, to his collar, to the moon necklace, to the nipple piercings. Then he seemed to make the rounds again, as if not knowing where to focus his attention.

            “Do they hurt?” Remus asked softly, pressing a kiss to Sirius’s right nipple.

            “Not much,” Sirius answered, moaning softly. “The second one hurt more than the first. Now they’re just a bit sore but nothing I can’t handle.”

            Remus nodded and seemed pleased with this response. “Did Lily hold your hand?”

            “She did,” Sirius said with a grin. “I almost convinced her to get hers done as well.”

            “James would go mental,” Remus said, giggling.

            “Probably faint at the sight of them,” Sirius agreed, joining in.

            They laughed and kissed until things turned a bit more heated and the laughter turned into panting and moans. Sirius began pawing at Remus’s clothes, trying to get them off.

            “Okay, okay, I get the message,” Remus said, pulling his shirt up over his head and dropping it onto the floor.

            “I want you to fuck me,” Sirius breathed out, grinding down onto Remus’s prick.

            “Sirius –“ Remus responded, pulling back. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

            “But Moony,” Sirius whined, protruding his lower lip in a pout. “I want it.”

            “You’re already in pain,” Remus reasoned, sucking gently on Sirius’s lower lip. “And I don’t want to make it worse.”

            “You won’t,” Sirius insisted, rubbing his arse against Remus's cock and making Remus moan. “You’ll be gentle with me, I know you will.”

            “I haven’t been,” Remus told him, pulling back. “People have wanted me to top before and it hasn’t worked out so well.”

            “They weren’t me,” Sirius insisted. “Come on, Moony, I want it so bad.” Sirius gave a dirty, slow grind down onto Remus’s cock.

            Remus hissed and grabbed Sirius’s arse to still him. “N-not today,” Remus murmured. “Some other time when we’re a bit less desperate for each other.”

            “I’m always desperate for you,” Sirius informed him, kissing him hungrily. “So you might as well do it.”

            Remus groaned and slid his hand down the back of Sirius’s trousers, his finger rubbing against Sirius’s hole. “Are you sure you want this?”

            “I’m sure, Moony, please!” Sirius whimpered, wishing Remus’s finger would press inside him.

            “B-bedroom,” Remus said with some difficulty, releasing Sirius.

            Sirius grinned and sauntered back towards Remus’s bedroom. They hardly ever had sex at Remus’s flat. Now that Lily and James were joined at the hip it was too risky. They always seemed to be around, which made it difficult to do naughty things. Not that Sirius minded an audience, he couldn’t care less, but Remus preferred things stay private. It was better to do it at Sirius’s flat where there was no chance of interruption. Still, Sirius would be damned if he was going to wait to get Remus home before getting off with him.

            Sirius flopped down on the bed and waited for Remus to join him. Remus shut the door and locked it. Their eyes met and Sirius grinned, hooking his fingers into his pants and sliding them down. He kicked them off and watched as Remus divested himself of his remaining clothes as well.

            “Come here,” Sirius requested, hating when Remus was out of arm’s reach. He really was getting frightfully codependent on Remus. He would feel pathetic if he wasn't too busy being stupidly happy. 

            Remus obeyed and walked over. He kissed Sirius deeply as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table. “Last chance,” he whispered, cracking open the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers. “I really don’t mind bottoming.”

            “I’m sure, Moony,” Sirius responded, grabbing Remus’s wrist and guiding it down to between his cheeks. Sirius Black didn’t bottom for just anyone, in fact he usually preferred topping, but he’d wanted this with Remus. He wanted to do absolutely everything with him.

            Remus’s star necklace hung down as he loomed over Sirius. Sirius glanced at it and then smiled up at Remus. “We belong to each other,” he reminded Remus softly.

            Remus took in a shaky breath and then slid the first finger inside of Sirius. Even though Sirius knew what to expect, it was a bit disconcerting having a finger inside him after such a long absence. Besides, Remus fingers were long and the invasion felt funny. Sirius couldn’t help squirming a bit at the weird intrusion in his body. It had been over a year since he'd been on this end of things and it was going to take some getting used to. 

            Kissing down Sirius’s body, Remus eventually took Sirius into his mouth as a second finger joined the first. Sirius cried out, the dual sensations of being sucked and fucked driving him a bit mad. He arched off the bed, thrusting into Remus’s mouth with need. “Fuck, Moony! Fucking hell, I’m too close! I’m too close.”

            Remus pulled off and smiled at him. “We can’t have that,” he cooed, moving lower and lapping at Sirius’s balls.

            Sirius whined and hated Remus for reducing him to a simpering mess. He was losing control fast and he just wanted to be fucked. “Come on, come on!” he growled, tugging at Remus’s hair.

            “Don’t rush me,” Remus said sharply. Still, he slid in a third finger so Sirius considered it a triumph. He was that much closer to having Remus’s cock.

            Even with all the careful preparation, Sirius wasn’t ready for how big Remus was. His body was stretched beyond belief as the blunt head breached him. He mewled but didn’t tell Remus to stop. He wanted it and he wasn’t going to let Remus be dissuaded.

            “M-more,” Sirius requested, vibrating with energy and lust. He wanted to feel Remus driving into him. He wanted to know what his brother had been talking about when he called Remus a werewolf. He hated the idea of Reg having a part of Remus that he didn't. Sometimes he even wished that he had gone to Eton like he was supposed to so he could have met Remus sooner and kept his damn brother away from him. “Moony, give me more!”

            Remus slowly worked his way into Sirius’s body while Sirius begged him on. He felt so full that he thought he might break in half.

            “Are you sure you’re okay?” Remus asked, panting in Sirius’s ear.

            “I’m fine,” Sirius said, wrapping his legs around Remus. “Don’t stop.”

            Remus gently began to thrust inside Sirius, his cock nudging Sirius’s prostate and making him cry out. The pain and pleasure swirled inside Sirius’s head until he couldn’t tell the difference anymore. All he knew was that he wanted Remus to keep going.

            “Please, Moony, please, I need it, I need it!” Sirius keened, arching off the bed as Remus began fucking him deeper. Sirius was certain he was being driven insane. “Fucking hell!”

            Remus looked a bit concerned but he didn’t stop. Hot, open-mouthed kisses were pressed against his lips and then Remus made his way down his neck to his newly pierced nipples. He lapped at one and Sirius saw stars. His body convulsed with the power of his orgasm and he trembled until he was spent.

            “I – oh god!” Remus choked out before coming inside Sirius.

            Sirius had his eyes screwed shut as he tried to ground himself again. He took long breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. Remus was kissing him tenderly as he gingerly eased out of Sirius’s body. “Sirius, are you sure you’re okay?”

            Sirius opened his eyes and smiled blissfully. “Yeah, that was just a bit intense,” he responded, kissing Remus back.

            “Yeah,” Remus said, pressing a kiss to Sirius’s sweaty forehead. “We don’t have to do this again. I told you I’m fine being fucked by you.”

            “Don’t say that, Moony,” Sirius pleaded, kissing him again. “You give me a mind-blowing orgasm and your reaction is to say we should never do that again?”

            Remus smirked and buried his face in Sirius’s neck. “Half the time you sounded like you were dying and the other half you were begging me not to stop. I didn’t know what to think.”

            Sirius laughed and rubbed his hand up and down Remus’s back. “It might be a while before I can do that again and I’m definitely going to ache tomorrow.”

            Remus winced. “Sorry.”

            “But it was brilliant, Remus. It really was.”

            Remus smiled, resting his chin on Sirius’s chest and staring up at him. “You’re something else, you know that?”

            Sirius hummed and ran his fingers through Remus’s hair. “I’ve been reliably informed, yes.”

            Remus looked on the verge of saying something else. Instead, he pressed a kiss over Sirius’s heart and snuggled up next to him. “The Dirty Dancing Soundtrack is still playing,” he noted, chuckling quietly.

            Sirius laughed and held Remus close. “It’s gone all the way around again. The album must have been on repeat.”

 

            _Baby, my sweet baby, you’re the one._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure how Peter would fit into this universe, so I've decided to include him as little as possible. Sorry, I guess, Peter. Warning for homophobic comments and mild drug use in this chapter.

            Lily moaned and arched off the sofa. She couldn’t help thinking that the poor sofa must have seen more action in the past few months than the previous year of her and Remus living together. Between two couples that couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other, the sofa was getting plenty of use.

            She whimpered as James’s tongue teased her clit and carded her fingers through his unkempt hair. She pressed down against his face with need. Two of his fingers slid inside her and she felt her body begin to quiver. James knew what he was doing, she would give him that much credit.

            Gasping, she came, feeling herself flutter and clench around his fingers. Her body went boneless against the sofa cushions and she sighed happily. The bliss was short-lived as the door opened and Remus and Sirius walked in.

            “Oh gross, heterosexual sex,” Sirius complained, making a face.

            “Sorry, sorry,” Remus said, blushing with embarrassment. “Come on, Pads.” Remus dragged Sirius away and down towards his bedroom.

            James chuckled and peeked out from between her legs. “Just when we think we’ve gotten a moment alone, those two barge in. This is why we should go to my flat more often.”

            “Your flat is awful,” Lily said, not for the first time. “It’s a mess and it smells like dude.”

            “It just needs a feminine touch,” James joked, pressing his thumb against her sensitive clit and making her jerk.

            “Arsehole,” she said, batting him upside the head. He knew by now that she was always sensitive after her orgasm and did it just to see her twitch.

            James laughed and gently slid his fingers out. Crawling up her body, he kissed her tenderly. “I mean it,” he murmured, kissing down her neck.

            Lily, hoping to distract him, began undoing his trousers. She had an idea where this conversation was going and she really didn’t want to have an argument at the moment. She slid her hand into his trousers and rubbed him through his pants..

            “Fuck,” James cursed, bucking into her hand. “Come on, Lil, wouldn’t it be nice to have our own place?”

            Lily silenced him with a kiss. Couldn’t he at least come before starting a row? They had been arguing about it for the past two weeks when they had been caught in embarrassing situations by both Remus and Sirius. While James did have a point, Lily was worried he was moving too fast. It was like now that he had finally gotten her to go out with him, he was trying to do everything at once. She wouldn’t be surprised if James had already bought a ring.

            Lily wrapped her hand around his cock and endeavored to distract him as much as possible. James groaned and pressed into her hand eagerly. It didn’t take long before his release was spilling over her hand. She’d been able to determine easily what James Potter liked. He wasn’t terrible complicated when it came to sex. It made up for the fact that he was terribly complicated when it came to everything else.

            Lily shoved him off her and he landed on the floor in a heap. She laughed and headed into the bathroom. She heard James’s footsteps heading towards Remus’s room.

            “Oi you wankers!” James shouted in warning before opening the door. Lily shook her head and followed after him.

            “It is customary to knock,” Sirius sniffed indignantly, his hand down Remus’s trousers almost defiantly. Remus had turned bright red and his chest was heaving. Still, he made no move to pull away from Sirius but he had the decency to pull the duvet up to his chest.

            “Did you two want something before you came barging into the flat?” James asked, crossing his arms stubbornly. Honestly, Lily had no idea how the two of them functioned as friends sometimes. It was a miracle they hadn’t killed each other. “You said you were going to be out all afternoon.”

            “We were,” Sirius responded nonchalantly. Lily noticed his hand began moving again and Remus let out a whimper. “Then I got a call from good old Pete.”

            “Pettigrew?” Lily spoke up.

            “I haven’t heard from Peter since he went off to Uni,” James said, frowning. “Why did he contact you?”

            Sirius shrugged. “Maybe he just likes me better than you.”

            James huffed. “Well that’s completely bollocks.”

            Sirius barked out a laugh and whispered something in Remus’s ear. Remus went even redder and began biting his bottom lip. “You got a new phone last year, remember? Peter only had your old number so he called me.”

            “Oh, right,” James said, relaxing slightly. “What did he want?”

            “Wants us all to meet up,” Sirius responded, kissing Remus softly on the lips. Lily felt herself blush slightly. She couldn’t help it. They looked good together. “Nearly lost his mind when I told him you were with Evans. He wants her to come along for proof.”

            James looked affronted at that. “Why is everyone always so surprised?”

            “Because I’m too good for you,” Lily responded, kissing him on the cheek.

            “When are we going meeting him?”

            “Friday night, The Hog’s Head,” Sirius answered, pressing kisses along Remus’s jaw, unperturbed by the audience.

            “Are you bringing Remus?”

            “Of course I’m bringing him,” Sirius said, glowering at James. “Why wouldn’t I?”

            “No reason,” James said, looking away. “Just that Pete never really knew about your preferences. You didn’t come out until after sixth form.”

            Sirius grinned. “I’m not going to hide who I am just to make old Wormtail comfortable.”

            James made a noncommittal sound. “Up to you, mate.”

            Sirius sighed. "Peter wanted you to call him."

            “Come on, James,” Lily said, grabbing his arm. “Let’s leave them be. We can discuss things later.”

            “Right,” James said, allowing himself to be led away. They closed the door and Lily immediately heard Remus let out a muffled cry of ecstasy.

            “You absolute bastard,” she heard Remus say on the other side of the door.

            “Oh you love it.” Was Sirius’s response.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            The four of them were walking to the Hog’s Head together. Lily didn’t understand why James and Sirius were so on edge. Peter was their friend. Sure, they may have lost touch over the last year, but there was no reason to be nervous about seeing him. Sirius especially had a dour look on his face.

            It was a bit nippy out, so the four of them huddled together against the cold and the wind. Remus and Sirius were sharing Remus’s Doctor Who scarf as it was long enough to accommodate both of them. Lily was pressed up against James’ side, trying to bury herself away in his body heat.

            “Why couldn’t we take a cab?” Sirius complained, pulling Remus’s scarf over his face. “This weather is intolerable.”

            “It’s not that bad,” James retorted, rolling his eyes. “We’re almost there anyway.”

            “I’m freezing my nuts off,” Sirius whined, shoving his hands in his pockets.

            Lily was inclined to agree. Her nipples were hard from the cold and she felt her arms breaking out into gooseflesh under her jacket. She would give anything for the warmth of a cab or the inside of the pub. The corners of her eyes were stinging with tears from the wind and she thanked the creators of waterproof mascara.

            When they arrived at The Hog’s Head there was already a decent amount of people there. Sirius and James looked around for Peter while Lily headed over to the bar with Remus. In truth she would rather have a coffee or hot chocolate on a night like this than a drink, but this was important to James. She knew James wanted to show her off a bit and that was flattering. Still, she would have appreciated them meeting somewhere else.

            Beside her, Remus’s teeth were chattering. She couldn’t help giggling and rubbed Remus’s arms to help him warm up. “Th-thanks Lil,” he said with some difficulty.

            “I know just how you feel,” she grumbled, pulling out her phone and doing a Google search for the nearest coffeehouse. Maybe the two of them could sneak away and get hot drinks with Sirius and James played catch up.

            “It looks like Pete isn’t here yet,” James said, walking over and putting his arms around Lily. She gratefully pressed closer. “Sirius is getting us a table while we wait for him.”

            “Any idea who this girl Peter’s bringing is?” Lily asked, nuzzling her face against James jumper.

            “No idea,” James answered, kissing the top of her head. “He wouldn’t tell me over the phone. Just said it was someone we knew.”

            “You mean someone from school?” Remus inquired, his chattering teeth seeming to have stopped.

            “Yeah,” James nodded. “Maybe Mary MacDonald? He always had a bit of a thing for her.”

            “I wouldn’t know,” Lily answered with a shrug. “He was your mate, not mine. I detested the lot of you.”

            James laughed. “I wore you down though, eh Evans?”

            “I suppose you did.”

            James grinned like an idiot at her and pressed his lips against hers. It was still a bit shocking how _sweet_ James was with her. One thing she had never considered James in the past was sweet or gentle or kind. Somehow he had matured into someone she could not only be with, but someone she could be happy with. He still retained his playful spirit and a bit of his big head, but he was mostly harmless.

            “Oi, what’s the hold up?” Sirius asked, joining them at the bar. “I’ve been sitting at the table for five minutes like a git waiting for you.”

            “We’re coming, hold your horses,” Lily said, poking him in the side.

            “Really? Because it looked to me like you were snogging,” Sirius shot back.

            Lily glanced over at Remus and gave him a look like ‘can you contain your boyfriend?” Remus grinned and slid over to Sirius, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Sirius seemed a lot happier now that he was being snogged as well. He grabbed Remus and kissed him deeply. Lily definitely saw Sirius’s tongue get involved.

            Someone behind them cleared their throat. Remus and Sirius broke apart to reveal Peter Pettigrew. He was just as Lily had remembered him: short, blond with buckteeth and tiny blue eyes. She never understood why James and Sirius were friends with him at school. He didn’t exactly fit with the two dark-haired boys.

            Lily narrowed her eyes when she noticed who was with him. Emma Vanity was hanging off of Peter, giving them all a smile that was so obviously fake. Lily had hated her at school and was loathe to spend the entire evening pretending otherwise.

            “Hullo all!” Peter said cheerfully, looking around at everyone. “Been a while, eh lads?”

            “That it has, Pete,” James said, clapping Pete on the shoulder, having to maneuver around Emma’s arm that was already there.

            “You know, when James told me he finally pulled Lily Evans, I thought he had finally lost it,” Peter chimed in, his eyes landing on Lily.

            Lily frowned and glanced over at James. “Pulled?”

            “I didn’t say pulled,” James said quickly, walking over to her. “I definitely didn’t say pulled.”

            Lily rolled her eyes. _Boys._

            “This is Remus,” Sirius said, introducing his boyfriend proudly. Remus blushed slightly and pressed in against Sirius.

            Peter’s jaw dropped slightly. “You mean you’re bent?”

            Sirius narrowed his eyes. “Yes…is that a problem, Pete?”

            Peter cleared his throat awkwardly and looked over at Emma. “You know, whatever makes you happy, mate.”

            “Well thanks for your approval, Wormtail,” Sirius spat out.

            “Since when have you been…” Peter waved his hand over Sirius.

            “Gay?” Sirius asked with a sneer. “Since always.”

            “Oh, right.”

            Sirius glowered at Peter. “Come on, let’s go to the table before someone else snatches it up.” He took Remus’s hand and dragged him over to the table. Sirius seemed to be in a sour mood for the rest of the evening.

            For his part, James did his best to keep the conversation going. Remus also seemed to be making an effort to get to know Peter and Emma. Peter for his part talked about how he was doing his accounting major and had an internship with the Malfoy’s accounting firm. Lily noticed Sirius’s face darken even more as his extended family was mentioned. Peter kept talking about Lucius Malfoy and how he had really taken Peter under his wing. Lily only joined in on the conversation when James made an effort to include her. She wasn’t that fussed about talking to Peter and Emma.

            “I have to go to the bathroom,” Emma announced, standing up. “Lily?”

            Lily sighed quietly glad the noise from the crowded pub drowned it out. She had no interest in going anywhere with that snotty woman. Instead she grabbed her bag and headed towards the toilets.

            Lily stood leaning against the wall while she waited for Emma to hurry up. After peeing, Emma made her way to the mirror and began to reapply her makeup. Lily rolled her eyes and considered abandoning Emma right there.

            Emma Vanity had been a bully at school. She had made fun of girls because of their looks, gotten into fights with girls she didn’t like, and as captain of the girl’s football team she would keep people off it if she despised you. She was not a nice person and Lily doubted she had changed much over the years.

            “So Sirius Black is a poof, huh?” Emma said, sliding red lipstick over her lips and smacking them together. “That explains why he never went for any of the girls at school. So many of them were mad for him but he never cared about any of them.”

            “Well Sirius and Remus are good together,” Lily said defensively.

            “Oh come on, Lily,” Emma said, rolling her eyes. “Two guys together might be hot but it’s not exactly natural.”

            Lily pushed off the wall and advanced on Emma. “I had no idea people still held such idiotic beliefs in this day and age. What are you going to say next? _It’s Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve?_ God, what must it be like to have such little regard for other people?”

            Emma blanched. “You can’t talk to me like that!”

            “You can’t talk about my friends like that! You – you stupid twat!” Lily spun around and hurried back into the pub. She got to the table and grabbed her coat. Thankfully Peter seemed to be at the bar getting himself a drink. “I’m leaving,” she told them, stabbing her arms into the sleeves. “I’m sorry, James, I know Peter is your friend but I won’t spend another moment with that bigoted, stupid –“

            “Cunt?” Sirius supplied.

            Lily shot him a warning look. “I’d never say it but yes. That.”

            Sirius hopped up. “You don’t need to tell me twice.”

            “Mate, what are you doing?” James asked, staring at Sirius in confusion. “Peter is our friend.”

            “He _was_ our friend at school,” Sirius corrected, zipping up his jacket. “Why do you think I never came out to him? He used to make all those jokes about people being gay and poofs and queers. He used to laugh when Snape and Rosier would say shit like that. I’m fucked if I’m going to let Wormtail of all people make me feel bad about who I am. Let’s go. Let’s just go, Jamie.”

            James looked uncertain. Remus cleared his throat and slid out of his chair, standing next to Sirius. They were a united front against James. James sighed and shook his head. “You three go wait outside. I’ll make our excuses to Peter and Emma.”

            “Don’t bother making an excuse for me,” Sirius growled, pulling Remus close to him. “Or if you do, tell him we went home to do gay things with our gay cocks in our gay arses.”

            “Sirius,” Remus chided but allowed himself to be pulled into a rather rough looking kiss.

            After they were done, Lily led them outside. Remus lit a cigarette and he shared it with Sirius. A few minutes later, James joined them. “So, uh, Peter was pretty upset.”

            “Forget him, man,” Sirius said, tossing the cigarette onto the sidewalk and crushing it under his boot. “He’s a prick.”

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            They were all sat in Remus and Lily’s living room after their terrible night out with Peter. Lily and James were snuggled together on the sofa while Sirius was sat on the floor with Remus sat in between his legs. Sirius had rolled a dutch and they passing it between them.

            Lily felt comfortable and fuzzy from the weed. They had all needed a bit of a pick-me-up after their evening.

            “God, I can’t believe Peter is such a wanker now,” Sirius said bitterly, passing the blunt to Remus.

            “Maybe he’s not that bad all the time,” James offered hopefully.

            “If he’s hanging around with my family then he is,” Sirius informed him, nuzzling his face in Remus’s neck.

            “It’s okay, love,” Remus said, running his fingers through Sirius’s hair.

            “It’s really not,” Sirius responded, pressing into Remus’s touch.

            “Well at least you didn’t say you _pulled_ Remus,” Lily chimed in, scowling at James.

            “I didn’t say that!” James whined, kissing her cheek. “I promise.”

            Lily giggled and lied down on the sofa, pulling James on top of her. “Then what exactly did you say?” she challenged, nipping at his bottom lip.

            “I said you’d finally agreed to go out with me,” James responded quietly.

            “Hmm,” Lily hummed, not sure if she believed him.

            “Oi you two, don’t lay like that, you’re giving me flashbacks,” Sirius shouted at them.

            “Shut up, Black,” Lily shot back, running her fingers through James’ hair. “We’ve caught you and Remus doing a lot worse in the kitchen.”

            Remus turned beet red but Sirius just chuckled. “I was merely showing you proper blowjob technique, Evans.”

            “Oh trust me, she doesn’t need any help with that,” James said smugly.

            “James!” she scolded, smacking his arm even though she was a tiny bit flattered.

             "I bet Lily could get me off before you could get Remus off," James said, flashing Sirius two fingers. 

            "Say that again!" Sirius challenged, sliding out from behind Remus. Sirius and James ended up wrestling on the ground, punching and kicking at each other. Lily glanced over at Remus and just shook her head. Sometimes she had no idea why they put up with them. Remus just grinned back and went to sit down with her while they waited for James and Sirius to grow tired. 

            They all ended up piled on the sofa, eating the pizza they’d ordered and watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Lily was stuffed between James and Remus on the sofa. Somehow, she didn’t mind spending her time with these idiots. Perhaps it was the weed making her feel so giddy, but she found she didn’t mind her idiot boys at all.


	9. Chapter 9

            Remus coughed for what felt like ten minutes straight before rolling over and pulling the duvet up to his chin. Lily had brought him tea a few hours ago but what he hadn’t drunk had gone cold by now. He was too tired to get up and make himself another one. Groaning in pain, he wiped his nose and then chucked the tissue in the rubbish bin.

            Lily had gone off to classes and Remus was alone in their flat. He sniffled pathetically and wished he could just get some sleep. But his cough was waking him up every five minutes and his nose every three.

            The front door opened and Remus assumed Lily had come back to check on him. He felt horrible that he was inconveniencing her so much. It was why he had insisted she go in the first place.

            “Remus?” Sirius’s voice called out, his heavy footsteps making their way back to his bedroom.

            “Sirius?” Remus called back, his voice hoarse.

            The door to his bedroom banged open and Sirius stood there looking wild. His hair was in disarray from the wind outside and his leather jacket was barely zipped.

            “What are you doing here?” Remus asked, turning his head to cough into the crook of his elbow. “You have classes.”

            “Hang classes,” Sirius responded, walking over. “Lily told me you were sick.”

            “Why did she tell you that?”

            “More importantly, why didn’t _you_ tell me?” Sirius retorted, sitting down on the edge of Remus’s bed.

            “Because I knew you would come over and worry about me,” Remus answered quietly. It was mostly the truth. Remus just didn’t want to be a bother to anyone. “And I didn’t want you to catch it.”

            “Remus,” Sirius said, reaching out and sliding his fingers through the tawny curls. Remus closed his eyes at the contact. “Tell me what you need.”

            Remus opened his eyes and managed a small smile. It was comforting having Sirius there. “Some tea would be nice.”

            “Coming right up,” Sirius said, pressing a kiss to Remus’s forehead before sliding off the bed and heading towards the kitchen.

            Remus watched him leave and hated himself just a little for being a burden on Sirius. He was bedridden like some kind of invalid and forcing Sirius to wait on him. He felt bitter and tired and he still couldn’t sleep.

            Sirius came back in with a steaming mug of tea. Remus took it, cupping it in his hands, and breathed in the steam off the top. The bed dipped and Remus’s head whipped around in horror. “What the fuck are you doing?”

            “I was going to give you a cuddle,” Sirius answered, looking confused at Remus’s harsh words.

            Remus looked down at his tea, thoroughly ashamed. “Sorry, I’m a bastard when I’m sick. I don’t mean it.”

            “You’ve every right to be miserable,” Sirius told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

            Remus sighed and rested his head on Sirius’s shoulder. “Thanks for coming over.”

            “Any time, babe.”

            After Remus finished his tea, they lied down together with Sirius spooning Remus. Remus felt warm and safe in Sirius’s arms, and despite his earlier misgivings, he was glad that Sirius had come over. He felt Sirius’s mouth pressing kisses against the nape of his neck and Remus hummed happily. His hand was splayed on Remus’s stomach rubbing gently.

            “I love you,” Sirius told him.

            “No,” Remus answered firmly.

            “No?” Sirius pulled away slightly. He sat up and stared down at Remus.

            “Don’t say that to me,” Remus informed him. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the hurt and confusion on Sirius’s face. “Not now. Not when I’m sick and miserable.”

            “Oh? And when would be an appropriate time to tell you how I feel about you?” Sirius snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking.

            Remus flopped onto his back and glanced up at Sirius. “When I can say it back without wheezing. When I can let you kiss me until we’re both breathless without worrying that you’ll catch what I have.”

            Sirius played with the end of the duvet nervously. “So you might feel the same way about me?”

            Remus smiled and placed his hand over Sirius’s. “I just might.”

 

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            **Moony! Are you better yet? I need to snog you.**

_Not yet. Still going through like a box of tissues a day._

**Ugh! This is intolerable!**

_How do you think I feel?_

**I haven’t been able to snog you in two weeks! TWO WEEKS MOONY!**

_I know. I’m sorry. My immune system is shite and the smoking doesn’t help._

**We’re quitting. We’re both quitting so this never happens again.**

_I would still get colds even without the smoking. It happens, Pads._

**Ugh! Ugh! This is so unfair!**

_Stop being so dramatic._

**How are you not going crazy? Don’t you miss kissing me at all?**

_Yes, I do. I miss a lot more than that._

**Such as? ;)**

_I’m not going to encourage your head to get bigger._

**Come on, Moony, I need something to keep me going!**

_Aren’t our cuddles enough for you, you selfish prick?_

**Our cuddles are amazing. World Class Cuddles.**

_There you go then._

**BUT IT’S NOT THE SAME!!!!**

_Well they’ll just have to do until I get better._

**I’ll risk getting sick. Please Moony.**

_Nope, not happening. You’ll just have to keep your lips and hands to yourself._

**So basically back when I was 13 and discovered masturbation?**

_Exactly. Think of me when you wank._

**Nope, I’m going to think of someone nicer.**

_I’m nice!_

**Not as nice as me.**

_Are you implying you’re going to think about yourself while having a wank?_

**Well, I am pretty sexy, eh Moony?**

_You’re an idiot._

**You love me anyways.**

_Only because you make me tea._

**I have gotten pretty good at it in the past couple of weeks.**

_You’re a champion._

**Aw shucks, Moony. You’re making me blush.**

_My hero!_

**Now you’re just taking the piss.**

_Catch me, Padfoot! I’m swooning over your tea making skills!_

**Tosser.**

_If anyone is the tosser here…_

**Shut your beautiful gob.**

_Or what?_

**I’ll shut it for you.**

_I guess then you’d have to come over._

**Maybe I will.**

_But what about your wank?_

**My cock’s not going anywhere.**

_I should hope not. I happen to be quite attached to it._

**I’m a fine specimen indeed.**

_Stop giving yourself compliments and get over here. I require spooning._

**You just want an excuse to rub up against my magnificent cock.**

_I’m a lucky, lucky bloke._

**Don’t you forget it.**

*******

Remus had forgone the lift and instead raced up the stairs to Sirius’s flat. He had finally kicked his cold and could actually breathe through his nose. He felt amazing and there was only one thing he wanted to do – see Sirius. Well, maybe do more than just see him. 

            He knocked on the door enthusiastically. It swung open to reveal Sirius standing there in just his pants and a tight white t-shirt. He opened his mouth to say something but Remus beat him to it.

            “I love you!” Remus cried out before he had a chance to take it back.

            Sirius’s face broke out in a wide smile. “I love you too.”

            “You two are disgusting,” James offered, walking by with a bag of Doritos.

            “Oh like you haven’t announced your undying love for Evans to anyone who will listen,” Sirius snapped back.

            Remus felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize he was over.”

            “Yeah, um,” Sirius said hesitantly. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave Remus a small smile. “I’ve been trying to distract myself as much as possible. We were working on the bike earlier and then played a bit of Call of Duty.”

            “Sorry, I should have called first but I wanted to surprise you.”

            “Don’t be sorry,” Sirius said, tugging Remus inside and closing the door. “Has the snogging ban been lifted then?”

            Remus grinned. “It has.”

            Sirius leaned up and then suddenly stopped. “Oi, James. Get the fuck out!” he shouted.

            James poked his head out of Sirius’s bedroom and frowned. “We’re in the middle of a game!” he said indignantly.

            Sirius grabbed Remus’s hand and tugged his towards the bedroom. “I haven’t been with my sexy boyfriend in over two weeks. If you think playing a video game with you takes precedence you are completely mad, mate.”

            James grumbled and stuffed a handful of Doritos in his mouth in defiance. He then grabbed his stuff. “Fine, you two have fun shagging each other’s brains out.”

            “Oh we will,” Sirius said, shoving James towards the door.

            “I’m going! I’m going!” James shouted, flipping Sirius off.

            Sirius responded by slamming the door in James’ face. He then rounded towards Remus, pressing himself against the door. “Say it again,” Sirius requested breathlessly.

            Remus smiled and took a step forward. “I love you.”

            “Again.”

            Another step. “I love you.”

            “Again.”

            “I love you.”

            “A little bit louder now.”

            “I love you!” Remus exclaimed, laughing as he took another step.

            “A little bit softer now,” Sirius joked with a smirk.

            “I love you,” Remus whispered. They were practically touching.

            “Once more, if you please,” Sirius said, biting his bottom lip.

            “I love you, Sirius Black,” Remus informed him, ducking down and capturing Sirius’s lips.

            “Can I get a halleluiah?” Sirius teased, sliding his fingers through Remus’s hair.

            Remus snorted and kissed Sirius again.

            “I love you,” Sirius said, rubbing his nose against Remus’s. “So fucking much.”

            Remus smiled. “I know.”

            “Only because I told you,” Sirius said, pouting.

            Remus caught Sirius’s bottom lip between his and sucked on it. “You can’t keep your hands off me.”

            “Well duh,” Sirius said, pulling Remus closer. “I don’t even try to.”

            “You watch Doctor Who with me even though you don’t even like it,” Remus reminded him, kissing down his neck.

            “The ninth doctor was pretty badass,” Sirius reasoned, his breath hitching slightly. “I liked his leather jacket.”

            Remus grinned against his throat. “You make me endless amounts of tea.”

            “That’s because I’m the best at it.”

            “How exactly did you think you were being subtle about your feelings?” Remus teased, nipping at the base of Sirius’s throat.

            “I guess I wasn’t, was I?”

            “Not especially, no,” Remus informed him, slotting their mouths together and kissing Sirius hungrily. “I don’t think I fared much better though.”

            “Knew you loved me right from the beginning,” Sirius said, backing Remus up towards the bedroom.

            “Oh? When you made a mess of trying to chat me up?”

            “I did not make a mess of it!” Sirius huffed, tugging at Remus’s jumper. “I got you home with me, didn’t I?”

            “Yeah, black out drunk,” Remus reminded him, lifting his arms to help in the process.

            “You didn’t mind the next morning,” Sirius reasoned, unbuckling Remus’s belt and sliding it through the loops. He tossed it onto the floor and then went for Remus’s flies.

            “I usually don’t mind waking up in the beds of gorgeous men,” Remus jested as he lied down on the bed. He lifted his hips to allow Sirius to pull his trousers and pants off.

            “How often does that happen?” Sirius inquired, raising an eyebrow.

            “Not that often recently,” Remus answered, tugging Sirius down on top of him. “But I’m hoping to rectify that as soon as possible.”

            Sirius grinned and then kissed Remus fiercely. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

            “We talked almost every day.”

            “S’not the same thing,” Sirius grumbled, kissing Remus again.

            “Aww, Padfoot, you really _do_ love me,” Remus teased.

            “Shut up,” Sirius growled, sucking a lovebite onto Remus’s collarbone.

            “Marking your territory, hmm?”

            “Damn right I am,” Sirius said, licking his handiwork to sooth it. He reached into his bedside table and got out the bottle of lubricant. “May I?”

            Remus groaned and nodded. “Yes please.”

            Sirius made quick work of preparing Remus, neither of them having the patience to take their time with it. Remus shut his eyes as his body was stretched. He could feel all of it, Sirius’s hard length sliding inside him.

            “You okay?” Sirius panted out, staring down at Remus in concern.

            “I’m perfect,” Remus answered, opening his eyes and wrapping his legs around Sirius. “Fuck me.”

            Sirius moaned and set the pace. Remus groaned and held onto Sirius tightly, their bodies moving together in sync. Remus felt like all his nerve endings were on fire as their bodies crashed together over and over. “Fuck, Remus, so good,” Sirius panted out, staring down at him, his grey eyes gone dark.

            Remus nodded in agreement and shoved his hand down between them, fisting at his cock desperately. “Hurry up, Pads,” Remus bit out, feeling himself close. “I need it.”

            Sirius moaned and crashed their lips together. They both got off at nearly the same time, too pent up to make it last. “Fucking hell, Remus,” Sirius said breathlessly, easing out of Remus’s body and flopping down next to him. “You better not have any plans for the rest of the day.”

            “Let me check my calendar,” Remus joked. “Oh sorry, my day is booked up with shagging Sirius Black.”

            Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms around Remus. “What a coincidence, mine says the same thing.”

            “You’re spending the day shagging yourself? I would have thought you'd had enough of that over the past two weeks.”

            “You knew what I meant!” Sirius said, giving Remus’s arse a slap.

            “Oi!” Remus said, grabbing Sirius’s wrists and pinning them above his head. “Be careful with that, it’s tender!”

            “Yeah right, you’d let me have another go at it right now if I had a stiffy,” Sirius challenged, grinning up at Remus.

            “Can’t argue with that,” Remus said, leaning down and kissing Sirius sweetly. “But that’s only because I love you.”

            Sirius smiled against Remus’s lips. “Thank the heavens for my tea making skills.”

            “I do, every day.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentions of past abuse in this chapter, both childhood and previous relationships. Please don't read if this is going to trigger you. Sorry this chapter is super angsty but I promise this is the only really heavy chapter. The rest will probably be happy fluff.

            “James Elizabeth Potter stop having sex and open this door immediately!” Sirius shouted, pounding his fist against the door of James’ bachelor pad.

            “My middle name is not Elizabeth, you twat,” James hollered back.

            “That’s insignificant at the moment,” Sirius informed him. “I have an emergency.”

            “What, bad hair day?” Lily called back.

            “Excuse you, my hair is flawless as always,” Sirius yelled through the door.

            A moment later the door opened to reveal Lily and James. James was in his pants and Lily was wrapped up in James’ dressing gown. “So what’s the emergency?” James asked as Sirius slipped past him into his flat.

            Sirius went over and flopped onto the sofa and then glanced up at the two of them. “You two weren’t doing it on the sofa, were you?”

            “No, we were in the bedroom,” Lily said with a sigh.

            “Then how come you were answering me through the door?” Sirius asked accusingly.

            James sighed. “We had sex this morning in the bedroom and then we were making breakfast. We were yelling at you from the kitchen,” he explained, sitting down next to Sirius.

            “Oh thank god,” Sirius said, sighing in relief. He would have had to find a strategic way to get rid of the sofa if that had been the case. James and Sirius had lived together previously and bought the sofa together. When they had shared a flat, there had been a strict understanding that no sex was allowed to happen on the sacred sofa. Then Uncle Alphard had died and left Sirius a really nice flat. He’d offered to still live with James, there was a study they could turn into a second bedroom, but James had decided it was time they lived apart. There had been too many awkward encounters between the two of them involving the people they pulled.

            “Padfoot, what’s your emergency?” James asked, putting a comforting hand on Sirius’s knee.

            Sirius swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Reg called.”

            “Oh God,” James said, pulling Sirius in for a hug. “What did he want?”

            “Who’s Reg?” Lily asked, sitting down in a chair beside the sofa.

            “His brother,” James filled her in, still with his arm around Sirius.

            “He wanted to invite me to the Black Family Christmas Party,” Sirius said, shuddering as he said it.

            “You’re not going, right?” James asked, staring at Sirius in concern.

            “I…” Sirius shook his head and buried himself into James. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t even consider it except that Reg asked me. We haven’t spoken in months and then out of the blue he calls and I just…”

            “You know this is your mum,” James said, kissing Sirius’s temple. “This is your mum trying to get to you by using Reg.”

            “I know,” Sirius whined, hugging James tighter. “That bitch.”

            “Hey!” Lily said, making a face.

            “No, if anyone deserves to be called that word, it’s Sirius’s mum,” James told her.

            “That’s right, I’m a son of a bitch,” Sirius said, snorting.

            James grinned and shook his head. “So what do you want to do?”

            “I don’t know,” Sirius said with a heavy sigh. He still felt so completely blessed to have James in his life, the brother he’d chosen. He loved Regulus, in fact he was probably the only one in family he really did love, but James had been his anchor in a storm. James he could turn to no matter what, while his relationship with Reg was conditional. “I mean it’s not as if my mum can kill me in front of witnesses, right?” Sirius forced out a laugh.

            Lily frowned at him. “What’s the problem with your family?”

            “What _isn’t_ the problem with my family?” Sirius shot back. “They’re awful people, let’s leave it with that.”

            “Do you want me to go with you?” James offered, sliding his fingers into Sirius’s hair and petting him the way Sirius liked. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. It was one thing Sirius appreciated about Lily, she never seemed to question the amount James and Sirius touched each other. Sirius had never had any kind of affection growing up and none of his relationships had ever progressed to that stage. So sometimes Sirius just craved being touched by James, having that comfort that didn’t come with some kind of agenda.

            “If anything I want to take Remus,” Sirius admitted quietly. “I can’t think of anything that would make my mum crazier than me showing up with my boyfriend.”

            “Then what’s the problem?” Lily asked in confusion. “He’d go with you if you asked.”

            James and Sirius glanced at each other. “I haven’t really told Remus anything about my family,” Sirius muttered quietly. “They’re fucked up.”

            “Really fucked up,” James agreed. “He doesn’t really like to talk about them.”

            “I really don’t,” Sirius concurred. “But I can’t take Moony to a family function without warning him about them first. It would be like throwing him into a lions’ den covered in steak sauce. I mean they’re going to eat him alive anyway for being with me, but I’ll have to tell him my whole tragic past.”

            “Sirius doesn’t do backstory if he can help it,” James told Lily.

            “Hey, it’s Remus,’ Lily reminded him. “There’s nothing you could say to him that he wouldn’t understand. He’s so head over heels in love with you that he would do anything for you. That includes braving your crazy family.”

            Sirius sniffled and nodded. “You’re right. He’s so great. God, I miss him. I miss his voice and his cute little dimples. I should go call him right now.”

            Sirius bolted up off the sofa, his mobile already pressed to his ear. Lily and James just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            Sirius and Remus were tangled up together in Sirius’s bed, both in their pants, swapping lazy kisses. Sirius let his hands drift over Remus’s stomach and over his hip.

            “What are you thinking about?” Remus asked, sliding his fingers through Sirius’s hair.

            Sirius glanced at Remus. He had been avoiding the subject all day and ignored every one of Reg’s texts asking him if he was coming to the party. He wasn’t going without Moony, but he didn’t know how to ask Moony. Instead he had distracted himself by having sex with Remus as much as possible.

            “My family,” Sirius answered, nuzzling Remus affectionately. “They’re throwing their annual Christmas party soon.”

            “Oh,” Remus said, still petting Sirius’s hair. “Are you going?”

            “I don’t know,” Sirius told him honestly. A lot depended on Remus’s reaction to everything. “Regulus wants me to go.”

            “Then you should,” Remus said firmly, pressing a kiss to Sirius’s forehead.

            “Well, it’s a bit more complicated than that,” Sirius admitted, snuggling in close to Remus. He really hated talking about his family. He hated having to relive it in any kind of sense.

            “You don’t have to tell me.”

            “I want to,” Sirius insisted. “It’s been a long time coming. It’s just difficult to talk about. Well, you um, you already know things are a bit fucked up between my family and I. My parents were class A nutjobs. Like they could have easily been committed. They were from old money and were always going on about keeping things ‘in the family’, which is why there has been a bit of cousins marrying cousins in our family tree. Anyways, they’re not nice people at all. We disagreed about basically everything and it often led to my father beating the shit out of me. He had a fondness for the belt.”

 

Remus did a sharp intake of breath but didn’t interrupt.

 

“When I was fifteen they started sending me on dates with the _right sort of girl_ to use my mother’s words. I already knew by then I was gay. I’d had kissed boys at school and ogled our gardener for three summers. But mother was already trying to marry me off. I drove most of them away and when I’d had enough I came out to my parents. My father went to hit me and I just ran. He probably would have killed me if I had stayed. No son of Orion Black was going to be a poof. I went to live with the Potters for a while until James and I went to University and got a flat together. Then my Uncle Alphard died and left me his really nice flat. James didn’t need my help with the rent or anything because his parents were paying for the flat. I didn’t like taking the Potters money that way, so when Alphard left me his flat, it was the perfect way to kind of try and make it on my own without inconveniencing the Potters.”

“I’m sure they didn’t consider you an inconvenience,” Remus said softly, holding Sirius close.

“I know but I still hated taking their money,” Sirius told him. “I wasn’t their responsibility.”

“You really want to go to a Christmas party with your family?” Remus asked in confusion. “They sound like awful people. If I had a father like that I would never speak to him again. Jesus, Sirius, I can’t believe something like that happened to you. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Sirius murmured. “And well, I never did speak to my father again. He died two years ago from a heart attack. I refused to go to the funeral. My mother wasn’t happy about that and sent me a whole bunch of letters because it was the only method of communication open to her anymore. She told me I was a disgrace to my father’s memory and the least I could do was pay my respects to him. I ignored all the letters after the first one.”

“Good,” Remus said, kissing Sirius tenderly on the mouth. “But even without your father being there, I don’t understand why you would want to go.”

Sirius sighed and pulled the duvet up over them. He needed to feel as safe as possible. Not that he ever felt unsafe with Remus. He reached for the end of the bed and grabbed Remus’s jumper, putting it on for an extra layer of comfort. Remus Lupin was like the blanket and hot cocoa combo of people, warmth and happiness.

“It’s because of Regulus,” he explained, pressing his forehead against Remus’s. “After I ran away from home, things couldn’t have been easy on him. I’m sure Walburga and Orion piled on the pressure to be perfect. He probably took the brunt of their frustrations over having such a disappointing first son. We were never close after I ran away from home. In fact we’ve barely spoken in years. I miss him a lot and I wouldn’t even be considering it except that he was the one who asked me to come. I’ve been wondering and wondering for all these years if there was something more I could be doing for him or if he resented me for leaving him alone in that shithole of a house. I just…I couldn’t believe he reached out to me. I don’t even care if he’s being my mother’s puppet, it felt like a step towards something, you know?”

Remus smiled and kissed Sirius lovingly. “Thank you for telling me, Sirius, I know that couldn’t have been easy.”

“I’m glad I told you,” Sirius said, smiling back at Remus. “I want to share everything with you.”

“Do you want me to go to the party with you?” he inquired softly.

“Oh my Moony,” Sirius said, cupping Remus’s face in his hands. “It’s like you read my mind.”

 

                                                                                                            ***

 

Sirius held on tightly to Remus’s hand as they entered Number 12 Grimmauld place. It looked exactly as if had when Sirius left four years ago. Walburga was nothing if not traditional. Just entering in through the front hallway made Sirius’s stomach clench unpleasantly. He wanted to bolt but he kept thinking about Regulus. This was the beginning of possibly not having a shit relationship with his brother. He had to at least try. Besides, he had Moony with him and he was looking good.

They’d had a big of an argument over what Remus should wear. Remus had tried to come to a Black family party wearing black trousers and a Christmas jumper. Sirius explained to Remus that that was not how the Black family did Christmas.

Instead Sirius had brown Remus a suit, since Remus didn’t have one. He got him a brown suit with a light blue shirt underneath and a soft yellow and blue tie. Remus looked gorgeous in it and Sirius couldn’t wait to get him home. He hadn’t told Remus how much he’d spent on the suit or else Remus would have made a fuss. Luckily, Remus knew nothing about designer suits or how much they cost.

Sirius was in a black suit with a red shirt underneath and a skinny black tie. He kept his long hair down to annoy his mother because she hated the fact he kept it long. He knew he was pushing his luck, what with bringing his boyfriend and with his long hair. Walburga was going to have a fit when she saw him. At least they were both properly dressed young men.

Sirius gave Remus’s hand a squeeze and led him inside of his childhood home. Mr. Kreacher, their butler, had allowed them in and taken their coats. He had looked a bit startled to see Sirius again after all these years. They had been instructed that the party was taking place in the ballroom.

“This house has a ballroom?” Remus whispered as Sirius led him upstairs.

“This house has everything,” Sirius informed him.

“How did you not get lost in here as a child?” Remus asked, looking around in awe.

“You don’t leave your room,” Sirius said with a shrug.

The ballroom was on the second floor, a large open room that had a back stairwell to the kitchen, perfect for parties. A string quartet was set up in the corner playing Christmas carols. The room was brimming with societies best and brightest. Luckily, no one had seemed to really notice their entrance. Walburga was busy talking to a former Prime Minister.

Sirius led Remus over to the buffet table. It was at least somewhat safer than leading him right into the belly of the beast. Remus’s eyes widened comically as he checked out the spread. Walburga never skimped on food. Any way she could show off her wealth, she did.

“Hello brother,” Regulus said, coming up behind Sirius. Sirius whirled around and smiled at his baby brother. Reg had grown up surprisingly well. He kept his dark hair short on the sides but long on top. He’d grown into his larger nose and he was now taller than Sirius, which Sirius found endlessly annoying. “And Remus, what a surprise. I didn’t know you knew my brother.”

“I didn’t,” Remus said, blushing slightly. “We met recently.”

“We’ve been together for three months,” Sirius said defensively, pulling Remus closer to him.

Regulus smiled. “How funny,” he said.

“What is?” Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

“We never shared anything growing up but now we have,” Reg said, his eyes shining as he looked over at Remus. “Who would have thought?”

“Knock it off, Reg,” Sirius growled out a warning.

“I’m just making conversation,” Reg said nonchalantly. “I haven’t spoken to you in four years.”

“Whose fault is that, eh?” Sirius asked squeezing Remus’s hand tighter. “Not like you reached out before now.”

“Neither did you,” Reg shot back, his words dripping with accusation.

Sirius looked over at Remus and knew he had to stop this. Reg and he couldn’t have any kind of relationship if they were always fighting. But Regulus had managed to touch on the one subject Sirius was sore about – the fact that Regulus and Remus had been together. He hated the fact that his baby brother had been with his soulmate. It was so annoying and made Sirius’s blood boil. But he hadn’t come here to pick a fight, so he forced himself to relax, loosening his grip on Remus, and smiling at his brother.

“Come on, it’s Christmas, let’s turn over a new leaf,” he said, holding out his free hand to Reg.

“I’d like that,” Reg said, shaking Sirius’s hand. “I’m glad you came, Sirius. I didn’t think you would.”

“Well, I guess I was just so surprised you called,” Sirius admitted. “Couldn’t turn down a chance to see my baby brother.”

Regulus made a face. “I’m not a baby.”

“You’ll always be the baby of the family,” Sirius said, ruffling Regulus’s slicked back hair. Regulus made a noise of annoyance and stepped back.

“You are the worst,” he said, his words having no bite to them. Sirius laughed and released Remus’s hand in favor of pulling his brother into a hug.

“I missed you too,” Sirius said softly.

“Hey Remus, do you mind if I steal him for a moment?” Reg asked, looking past Sirius to Remus.

Remus shuffled slightly and then nodded. “Of course,” Remus said softly. “I’ll just be here.”

Reg smiled at him and Sirius felt a wave of jealousy pass through him. For a moment all he could think was _you’ve had your dick in my boyfriend’s mouth_ and for that moment all he wanted to do was punch his brother in said mouth. Instead he took a deep breath and let Regulus lead him away. He flashed Remus an apologetic look and was forced to go talk to his relatives.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

Remus stood by the buffet table feeling like an idiot. He was uncomfortable in the suit Sirius had picked out for him, never having had an occasion to wear a suit before. The room was filled with people Remus vaguely recognized as important people from the newspaper.

His eyes followed Sirius as he was forced to make the rounds to his relatives. Sirius had a sour look on his face as if he were sucking on a lemon, especially as he spoke to two women that looked to be related to him, probably his cousins.

“Remus,” a voice spoke practically in his ear, making him jump. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Remus felt his entire body grow cold as he turned and looked into the face of Fenrir Greyback. He felt his heart quicken and his breathing become labored as he stared at his former teacher. The plate in his hands slipped and dropped to the floor with a loud clatter.

“Whoops, clumsy,” Fenrir said with a sickening smile. He bent down and picked up the plate, handing it to Remus. “Here you are.”

Remus took the plate and stared down at it numbly.

“What are you doing here, Remus?” Fenrir inquired. “You’re not still with Regulus, are you?”

“No,” Remus choked out, feeling very much like he might throw up. His heart had relocated to his throat and the bottom had fallen out of his stomach. “I’m with Sirius now.”

“Really,” Fenrir said in surprise. “Making your way through the Black boys, eh?”

“It’s not like that,” Remus said quietly, his hands shaking so bad that he thought he might drop the plate again.

“It’s nice seeing you again, Remus,” Fenrir said, taking a step towards him. He reached out to touch Remus and Remus backed up quickly, bumping against the table. “It’s been a long time. You look good.”

“Excuse me, I have to…” Remus glanced up and tried to locate Sirius in the crowd of people. It was difficult to find him in the sea of people that looked like his relatives. Instead, Remus turned and fled. He raced down the stairs, nearly tripping over his feet in his attempt to get away.

He got his coat from Mr. Kreacher. “I-if you see Sirius, tell him I’m sorry,” Remus said in a hurry. He zipped up his coat and ran out into the night.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

“Sirius, darling,” Walburga said, embracing her eldest son. “So glad you could make it.”

“No you’re not,” Sirius said, laughing. He pulled back and grabbed a glass of champagne.

Walburga narrowed her eyes at him. She always preferred to pretend that things were fine. It was her default setting when her husband was beating her children. Perfectly normal, nothing to see here. “Regulus informs me that you’ve brought a young man with you.”

“Yes, my boyfriend,” Sirius said proudly.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Walburga said with a sigh. “Where is he?”

Sirius frowned and looked around the room. Remus wasn’t at the buffet table. In fact he didn’t seem to be anywhere at all. “Excuse me, mother, I’ll be right back.”

“Lost him already, have you?” Walburga teased with a sneer.

Sirius pushed his way through the crowd of people trying to spot that familiar mop of tawny curls. Perhaps he had gone outside to smoke or something from the stress. He hurried down the stairs and practically ran into Mr. Kreacher.

“Ah, young master,” Kreacher said, giving Sirius a disdainful look. “Your young friend says he’s sorry.”

Sirius’s eyes widened. “Remus? Where is he?”

“He took his coat and left, Mr. Black,” Kreacher informed him.

“He _left?_ ” Sirius shouted incredulously. “What the fuck? Why did he leave?”

“I’m sure I don’t know, sir,” Kreacher said, creeping away to the shadows.

Sirius groaned in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled out his phone and texted Remus.

 

**What the hell? What happened to you?**

Sirius waited but there was no response. He glanced at the door and wondered how long ago Remus had left. Perhaps there was still time to catch up with him. Sirius opened the door and cursed loudly. It was snowing pretty hard outside and Sirius didn’t fancy searching for Remus in a blizzard.

 

**Please tell me you’re at least in a cab somewhere and not out in the cold.**

He waited again but there was still nothing. He called Remus’s phone but it went straight to voicemail. Sirius felt himself starting to panic. Instead he called James.

“Sirius?”

“Is Lily with you?” Sirius asked, tugging on his hair anxiously.

“Yeah, why?” James seemed to take in how distressed Sirius sounded. “What happened?”

Sirius huffed out a breath. “He left. He just fucking left me here without a word. He’s gone, James and I’m stuck here with my fucked up family.”

“Shit.”

“Has Lily heard from him?”

“I’ll ask,” James said before covering the phone to talk to Lily for a few moments. “She hasn’t heard anything. She tried his phone but it’s switched off.”

“I know,” Sirius growled, hitting his fist against the nearest wall. “Why would he do that, James? Why would he just leave me?”

“I don’t know, Sirius, but I’m sure he has an explanation,” James said softly. “Just calm down.”

“What do I do, James? I can’t go back up there without him,” he said quietly. “I only left him for a few minutes to go talk to Narcissa and Bella. I thought I would save him from that at least. Then when I went to find him he was gone.”

“Take a deep breath,” James instructed. “I’m at Lily’s flat right now. If you can’t go back upstairs then get in a cab and come over here. I’m sure Remus will be home soon and you can ask him what happened.”

“Right,” Sirius said, inhaling deeply. “Right. I’m getting a cab. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you.”

 

                                                                                                ***

 

Remus had begun walking when the snow came down. Shivering, he pulled his coat tighter around himself and continued walking. He knew he should get a cab or take the tub back to his flat, but the cold air was helping him clear his head. He walked for as long as he dared, not wanting to get another cold, and then went down into the underground.

He was wet and cold the entire ride home, trying to think about anything other than Greyback. He had turned his phone off the moment he left the party, having been too spooked to leave it on. He knew every time he got a notification he would be terrified that Greyback had gotten ahold of his number once again.

Remus’s nerves were shot as he made his way up to his flat. He felt drained from his anxiety attack and just wanted to curl up in his pyjamas and sleep. Unfortunately, when he opened the door, Lily, James and Sirius were all sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

“Remus!” Sirius said, leaping to his feet. “What the hell happened to you? You just left and your phone was off and it was snowing. I was so fucking worried about you!”

Remus had nothing to say. He didn’t want to tell Sirius the truth about why he had left.

“You were supposed to be there for me tonight, Remus,” Sirius reminded him. “You were supposed to help me deal with my crazy family and you just bailed. What the fuck?”

Remus shook his head and had no idea what to say in response. He expected more yelling from Sirius but instead he was pulled into a hug. He was too exhausted to hug back. He didn’t have an explanation, at least not one he wanted to give. He slipped out of Sirius’s arms and went into the kitchen to go make tea. He could vaguely hear the other three whispering about him in the other room but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Once the coffee was made, Remus cupped the warm mug in his hands and sipped it. The warm liquid of it slowly began to calm him a bit and make him feel more normal.

He heard footsteps but didn’t bother to turn around. “Remus?” Sirius called out softly. “Please don’t shut down on me, please. Whatever I did or my family did, I’m sorry. It was my mother, wasn’t it? Did she say something to you? Is that why you left?”

Remus put his mug down and gripped the counter for support. He couldn’t tell Sirius the truth. He couldn’t.

“Remus?” Sirius called out again. “C-can I touch you?”

Remus swallowed hard and then nodded. Slowly, Sirius’s arms came and encircled him. Sirius pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. Remus shook in his arms, feeling everything he had been suppressing for the past hour bubbling up to the surface. He turned around in Sirius’s arms and began sobbing. He clung to Sirius’s expensive suit jacket and cried uncontrollably.

Remus felt himself being lifted up as Sirius carried him down the hallway to his bedroom. He was so pathetic, crying like a child and being carried like one as well.

Sirius didn’t say anything as he carefully set Remus down on the bed and began to undress him. He took such care getting Remus out of his suit. Sirius knelt down and began to untie Remus’s shoes. Remus stared down at him, unsure what he had done to get someone as beautiful as Sirius, and knowing that he didn’t deserve him.

“We shouldn’t be together,” Remus whispered, wiping his face.

Sirius glanced up at him in surprise. “Yes we should.”

Remus shook his head. “I let you down tonight. You needed me and I let you down. You shouldn’t be with someone who disappoints you. You should be with someone better.”

Sirius stared at him for a moment. “No offense, Remus, but shut up. Just…just shut up, okay? If you don’t want to tell me what’s going on with you, that’s fine, you don’t have to. But there is no one better for me than you, so just shut your damn mouth about it.”

Sirius stood up and began to undress himself. When they were both down to their pants, Sirius tugged Remus into the bed and tangled them up together. Remus sniffled and then buried himself away against Sirius. He felt safe there, pressed against Sirius, like everything might be alright.

 

                                                                                                            ***

 

Sirius couldn’t remember falling asleep but when he awoke it was five in the morning. He’d never been awake at five in the morning unless he was still up from the night before. It was odd being awake when everything was so quiet, even the city outside wasn’t as active as usual.

Remus was already awake as well, using his finger to make lazy patterns on Sirius’s chest. “How are you feeling?” Sirius asked softly, not wanting to disturb the air of quiet tranquility around them.

“Like I owe you an explanation,” Remus responded, nuzzling Sirius affectionately. “I’m so sorry about the party.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don't want to,” Sirius told him, running his fingers through Remus’s curls.

“I want to,” Remus responded, pressing a kiss to Sirius’s collarbone. He took in a deep breath and began his story. “It was when I was at Eton. There was this teacher there named Fenrir Greyback. He taught English, which was my favorite subject. I used to stay behind after class to talk to him about books and authors, sometimes for over an hour. I liked talking to him, it was easy and he was very friendly. I’d only recently realized I was gay and so having male attention like his was exciting.”

“Did you two…” Sirius asked, his stomach twisting painfully.

Remus nodded. “After a while, yes. I was flattered that someone was interested in me. At first he was really sweet because I was inexperienced and I enjoyed spending time with him. But as soon as things started going further he changed. He would humiliate me, call me names, make me feel bad about myself. He told me I was lucky anyone even wanted to touch me. It made me uncomfortable so I stopped seeing him. We used to meet after class and I started filing out with the rest of the students so he couldn’t talk to me.”

Sirius listened and held Remus tightly. A million things were running through his mind and he was terrified about where this story was going.

“He got my mobile number from the school directory,” Remus continued. “He started calling me and leaving me messages. I would delete them without reading them, which turned out to be a mistake. When I went to the school and told them I was being harassed by a teacher, I had no proof of the harassment. Besides I was eighteen already, so no one really cared, not like they would have if I had been underage. It was my word against his and Greyback was a beloved teacher there. He was friends with a lot of the families that donated to the school.”

Sirius did a sharp intake of breath, knowing his own family was one that donated. “He was there last night, wasn’t he?” Sirius guessed, pressing a kiss to Remus’s temple.

Remus nodded. “He approached me and I panicked. Greyback didn’t leave me alone until I started dating Regulus. I know you hate the idea that I was with your brother, but he helped me a lot. He was so different from Greyback and he helped me see that no everyone I was with was going to mistreat me. Greyback didn't like that I was with someone else, but I guess he didn’t want to get on the bad side of your family. I never even considered that he would be there last night. I just couldn’t find you and I was freaking out. I’m so sorry, Sirius.”

“No, oh god, don’t be sorry,” Sirius said, pressing soft kisses to anywhere on Remus he could reach. For once he was actually glad that his brother and Remus had been together. Anything that had helped Remus couldn't be all bad. “I’m sorry. You should have never been put in that situation. I shouldn’t have left you alone. God, I’m such a prick.”

“No you’re not,” Remus said, lifting his face up and kissing Sirius tenderly. “You didn’t know. But you – you should be with someone who isn’t broken, because you’re wonderful, and I don’t deserve you.”

“Remus, stop. Stop thinking like that because it’s bullshit,” Sirius said, hugging Remus tightly. “I love you and you’re wonderful. Don’t ever think that way again. You’re not broken, you’re perfect. We both have shitty things in our pasts. It has nothing to do with this. It has nothing to do with you and me, here and now. I love you, Remus, and I’m not going to let you talk me out of being with you.”

Remus sniffled and smiled. “I love you so much. Thank you. God, you’re just so good to me. It means a lot.”

“Thank you for telling me about it,” Sirius said, kissing Remus sweetly. “It couldn’t have been easy.”

“You told me about your family,” Remus reminded him. “That wasn’t easy for you either.”

“So what do we do now that we know each others’ sordid pasts?” Sirius asked with a grin.

“Early morning snuggles?” Remus suggested.

“Hey, get out of my damn mind, Moony,” Sirius joked.

Remus laughed and Sirius was relieved. He hated seeing his Moony so distraught and crying. At least they had moved through the pain to somewhere nicer. They stayed in bed for the rest of the morning, not needing to do anything or say anything, just remaining wrapped up in each other as the sun came up.


	11. Chapter 11

“I love you so much, mate,” James slurred, his arm slung around Sirius’s shoulder. “Give us a kiss.”

            “Ew, no, go kiss Evans,” Sirius said, making a face. He shoved James towards the redhead.

            “Some best friend you are,” James retorted, sticking out his tongue at Sirius. “You’re missing out!”

            “I’m sure I am,” Sirius responded, shaking his head.

            It was New Year’s Eve and James was happily pissed. He’d been drinking the punch, some strange concoction he and Sirius had made earlier that night. He was rather proud of it, if he did say so himself.

            James bounced over to Lily and gave her a sloppy kiss on the mouth. Lily made a noise of disgust and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Honestly Potter, I turn my back on you for one minute and you’re completely smashed,” she said, holding him by his shoulders.

            “I’m going to marry you!’ James exclaimed, leaning forward in an attempt to kiss her again.

            Lily sighed. “Hold your horses, Potter, I have to say yes first,” she reminded him.

            “Will you say yes?” James asked, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

            “What kind of proposal is that?” Lily wondered, shaking her head. “You’re hopeless, Potter.”

            “I’m _your_ hopeless Potter,” James responded proudly.

            Lily laughed and kissed his softly. “Damn right you are. Now don’t drink any more. I don’t want you throwing up in my bed tonight.”

            “Whatever you say, Lilypad,” James said, kissing her forehead.

            Sirius had talked Remus and Lily into having a New Year’s Eve party at their flat. No one could resist Sirius when he got into party mode. Their flat was currently filled with all their friends drinking and dancing while waiting for midnight.

            James felt a bit bad that they hadn’t invited Peter. After all, James, Sirius and Peter used to always spend New Year’s together. They would steal an expensive bottle of alcohol from one of their parents and get smashed. It just didn’t seem the same without him, but he understood Sirius’s reluctance to invite him. Chances were Peter would bring Emma with him and that would anger Lily. It was better if Peter stayed away since his presence would make someone unhappy. James cared about his friends, but Sirius and Lily came first. Besides, Peter hadn't reached out to James since their disastrous meet up at the pub. 

            It was 11:35 and James had made good on his promise not to drink anymore. He was sipping water as he talked to Frank and Alice. “So you two are moving in together?” he inquired.

            “That’s right,” Alice said, grinning at Frank. “We found this cute little flat in Soho. Between the two of us we can just afford it.”

            “We’re moving in tomorrow,” Frank informed him. “So we can’t get too pissed tonight or the move will be somewhat hellish.”

            “I think on the list of things not to do when hungover, moving is right up there with like running a marathon,” James commented, taking another sip of his water.

            “Too right,” Frank agreed. “What about you and Lily?”

            “Well I want to live together but I think she’s a bit hesitant to abandon Remus,” James answered, not mentioning that apparently Lily didn’t want to live with him.

            “I’m sure Sirius will ask him to move in,” Alice said, glancing over at the two where they were slow dancing to Stay With Me by Sam Smith. “They look pretty attached at the hip.”

            James glanced over and smiled at his friends. “They are but I don’t think they’re quite there yet.”

            “Well, you know what Sirius is like,” Frank said with a chuckle. “Always acting impulsively.”

            “Yeah,” James responded, starting to worry a bit. Was it possibly that Sirius had plans to ask Remus to move in with him? If so, would Lily finally be willing to move in with James? He didn’t really like the idea of Lily moving in with him just because she had no choice. “Sorry, excuse me a minute.”

            James hurried over to the makeshift dance floor. “Sirius,” he said urgently.

            “Trying to cut in, Prongs?” Sirius teased.

            “I need to talk to you.”

            “But I’m dancing with Moony,” Sirius responded, pouting his lips out.

            “It’ll only take a second,” James insisted.

            Sirius sighed and extracted himself from around Remus. He gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and then followed James out into the hallway. “What is it, James?”

            “Do you have any plans to ask Remus to live with you?” James demanded to know.

            Sirius shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “I don’t know, why?”

            “Come on, answer the question!” He could tell when Sirius was being evasive. 

            “Yeah, maybe I am,” Sirius said nonchalantly. “I want to live with him and be with him all the time.”

            “That’s what I want with Lily,” James said, carding his fingers through his hair. “But she keeps saying no.”

            "Maybe you’re not asking her the right way.”

            “How is there a wrong way to ask someone to live with you?”

            “I’m not sure,” Sirius said, stroking his chin ponderingly. “But if there were, I’m sure that’s how you would have asked.”

            “Then what’s the right way to ask?” James inquired with a frustrated groan.

            “Well, Lily’s all practical and shit,” Sirius reminded him. “So just give her a list of reasons why it’s practical for you two to live together.”

            “Why didn’t I think of that?”

            “Because I’m a genius and you’re an idiot.”

            “I’m not an idiot!”

            “You’re an idiot when it comes to Evans.”

            James sighed. He couldn’t argue with that. Checking the clock on his phone, he noticed it was five minutes to midnight. “We’d better go find our dates before we miss our New Year’s kiss.”

            “Aww, what, you don’t want to kiss me at midnight, Prongs?” Sirius asked, batting his eyeslashes.

            James laughed. “Sod off and go find your boyfriend. I know you'd rather kiss him.”

            Sirius smacked him on the arm and led the way back to the party. James broke away and went in search of Lily. He found her in the kitchen pouring champagne into flutes and handing them out to the party guests for midnight.

            “Where have you been?” she inquired, furiously pouring to make sure everyone had one before midnight.

            “Having a heart to heart with Sirius,” James responded, opening a bottle and helping her pour.

            “Two minutes to midnight!” someone shouted as the telly was turned on for the countdown.

            With his champagne flute in hand, James put his arm around Lily’s waist and pulled her in close. “I love you,” James whispered in her ear.

            Lily turned her head and stared up at him. They hadn’t said it to each other yet and she looked a bit taken aback. “Really?”

            “Really,” James nodded, clinking his glass against hers.

            “That better not be the alcohol talking,” Lily warned, smiling up at him.

           “Lily Evans, I’ve been in love with you since I was eleven years old. It is most certainly not the alcohol talking.”

            Lily blushed prettily and ducked her head down. “I might love you too,” she murmured, taking a sip of her champagne.

            The countdown began as everyone paired off. James grinned at her and felt like this new year was going to be fantastic.

            “Move in with me,” James requested, kissing her temple.

            “Yes,” Lily breathed out. “Let’s do it.”

            “I didn’t even give you a chance to tell you the practical reasons why you should,” James said, pouting.

            “Three! Two! One!”

            “Shut up and kiss me,” Lily said, pulling James down into the kiss.

            James shut up and did as she said.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

James Potter had learned, after several years of friendship, the difference between Sirius being dramatic and when he was actually upset about something. As his best friend, James had become accustomed to Sirius’s “moods.” When he was actually upset about something, Padfoot had a tendency to lock himself away. It had been conditioned into him from years of living with his family and not wanting them to see that they had gotten to him.

            When he was being dramatic, he would flounce around and make everyone aware that he was not happy. So when Remus had called James and told him he hadn’t heard from Sirius in two days, James knew something was really wrong. He told Remus to meet him at Sirius’s flat and they would take it from there. When Sirius was in a mood it was good to have backup.

            James got to Sirius’s building and saw Remus standing at the door waiting for him. “Wotcher James,” Remus said, his hands shoved in his pockets.

            “Hey Remus,” James said, walking over to him. “Still no answer?”

            “He’s not answering his phone and I tried the call button but he won’t answer that either.”

            “Luckily, I’ve got a spare set of keys to his flat,” James said, producing them with a bit of flair. There was a reason James and Sirius were best friends.

            “Oh thank god,” Remus said, breathing a sigh of relief. “What do you think is wrong?”

            “I have an idea,” James answered, unlocking the door. As they got in the lift, he could feel the tension radiating off Remus. They hadn’t spent a lot of time alone together but James liked Remus. He thought he and Sirius were a good match and he obviously made Sirius happy. “Look, he’s going to be okay,” James told Remus, putting his hand on his shoulder. “He just gets like this sometimes. Nothing to worry about.”

            Remus attempted a smile but didn’t quite manage it. James was glad that Sirius had found someone that actually cared about him. He was also glad that Remus was not the jealous type. Previous boyfriends and girlfriends had been upset with how close James and Sirius were and how much time they spent together. So far it seemed like it hadn't been an issue for Remus. 

            The lift opened and James unlocked the door the Sirius’s flat. “Sirius?” James called out, stepping in. He couldn’t hear a sound and that did not bode well. He walked straight back to the bedroom and found the door locked. “Sirius, you wanker, open the door!”

            “No!” Sirius called back from the inside. “I’m never coming out of here again. There is nothing of interest for me out there anymore.”

            “You probably shouldn’t say that when I’ve got your boyfriend here with me,” James told him, rolling his eyes.

            “Moony is with you?” Sirius asked, his voice sounding a bit more interested.

            “He is,” James responded, grabbing Remus and pulling him over.

            “I’m here, Sirius,” Remus told him. “Please unlock the door. I’m worried about you.”

            “Oh my darling Moony, how brave of you to come here during these dire times.”

            Remus looked at James with a puzzled expression on his face. James just shrugged in response. “Sirius, what’s wrong?”

            “What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Sirius called out in a hurt expression. “The world has ended.”

            “David Bowie died,” James filled in for Remus.

            “Oh yeah, I saw that on Facebook,” Remus replied, his brows knitted together. “Was Sirius a big fan?”

            “Was I a big fan?” Sirius called out indignantly.

            “You know this would be a lot easier if we all weren’t shouting through a door!” James shouted through the door.

            Sirius opened the door and immediately draped himself over Remus. “How can I be expected to go on without the Thin White Duke?”

            “I had no idea you were so into Bowie,” Remus said, petting Sirius’s hair sympathetically.

            “He’s only the reason I realized I was gay!” Sirius said before starting to sob on Remus’s shoulder. “It’s just too awful! I don’t want to live in a world without Bowie! You can’t make me!”

            “Come on, Sirius,” James said, rubbing his back soothingly. “We’ll do something nice as a tribute to Bowie.”

            “Like what?” Sirius asked, snuffling.

            “I don’t know,” James said, shrugging. He was more of a Bowie fan by proxy. He really only listened to him when he was with Sirius. “Watch Labyrinth?”

            Sirius’s eyes widened and he shot up straight. “Yes! Call Lily! I need Lily!”

            “Okay, calm down,” James said, pulling out his phone. “Care to tell me what you want her for?”

            “Tell her to bring over her makeup kit and to cancel any plans for the day!” Sirius said, disappearing back into his room.

            James and Remus exchanged a look but neither of them had it in their hearts to argue with Sirius.

            “What is it, Potter?” Lily asked when she answered the phone.

            “I need you to come over to Sirius’s and bring your makeup kit,” James informed her. “If you would be so kind.”

            “Why?” Lily sounded skeptical.

            “We’re celebrating the life of David Bowie,” James told her, making his best guess.

            “Oh okay, I’ll be right over.”

            James rang off with her and nearly sighed in relief. When Sirius was like this it was best to just appease him. He would go into a major strop if he didn’t get his way.

            “Congratulations, by the way,” Remus spoke up. “On you and Lily moving in together.”

            “Thanks,” James said, running his fingers through his hair awkwardly. “Sorry about stealing your flatmate.”

            “It’s okay,” Remus responded, giving James a smile. “At least we won’t have anymore awkward run ins. You two will be free to have sex whenever you want.”

            “True,” James said, grinning wildly. “I’m very excited to live with her, you know?”

            “I know,” Remus nodded. “She seems really happy with you.”

            “I hope so,” James confided in him. “I’m always scared I’m going to muck it up somehow.”

            “You won’t,” Remus assured him, giving his arm a small squeeze. James was suddenly very glad for Remus Lupin.

            “You two!” Sirius interrupted them. “Put these on!” Sirius tossed two t-shirts their way. James caught him and held it out. It was a t-shirt with David Bowie as Ziggy Stardust on it. Remus had dropped his and was forced to bend over to pick it up. His was a shirt with Bowie in sunglasses with a cigarette that had Bowie in big black letters at the top. Sirius was already wearing one with Bowie making his fingers look like glasses on his face.

           James and Remus changed quickly. When Lily arrived a little while later, she was given her own Bowie t-shirt with Bowie’s face and “oh you pretty things” written in pink. Sirius had disappeared to get something set up but not before telling Lily to do James and Remus’s makeup.

            When they were all glammed up, they heard music coming from the livingroom. The three of them made their way in and found Sirius dancing. Lily grinned and immediately went over to join him. “Come on you prats!” Lily shouted, dancing with Sirius to “Let’s Dance.”

            James and Remus reluctantly joined in. Soon they were all shimmying and hopping around Sirius’s flat to every Bowie song imaginable. For the slower songs, they paired off and slow danced. James was happy for any excuse to hold Lily close to him. Sirius had his eyes closed and his head on Remus’s shoulder as they swayed to “Heroes.”

            When they were all exhausted, Sirius herded them towards the sofa and put on Labyrinth. Remus made popcorn that they passed around.

            “This movie is so weird,” Lily commented, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

            “You shut your damn mouth!” Sirius snapped at her. “This movie is perfect!”

            “Whoa, take it down a notch,” James warned Sirius.

            “I am enjoying the Bowie bulge,” Remus added.

            “Moony! How dare you!” Sirius said indignantly.

            “Oh, like you’re not?” Remus teased, kissing Sirius on the cheek.

            “Fine,” Sirius grumbled.

 

                                                                                                            ***

 

            “Is that the last of it?” James called down to Remus.

            “That’s it,” Remus assured him. Remus came up the stairs a few moments later with the last of Lily’s stuff.

            It had been two weeks of flat hunting before they found one they both agreed on. Remus had already moved out of his flat with Lily and into Sirius’s. James was secretly a bit annoyed that their living situation had turned out so easy while he and Lily were having so many problems.

            Lily had wanted to stay at her flat and just have James move in. But what were they going to do with the extra bedroom? And Lily didn’t want to move into James’s flat, saying it was meant for a dude. Finally they had found a one bedroom flat that they both liked and would fit all their stuff. It was also only three block from Sirius's flat, which James was not so secretly pleased about. 

            James looked around at all the boxes they had to unpack and immediately felt tired. He just wanted to order Indian food and sleep on the sofa. The sofa had been a real pain to get into their flat, but not as bad as the bed. The only thing helping James keep his cool was reminding himself that it was _their_ bed and _their_ sofa.

            James found Lily in the bedroom unpacking her clothes. He hurried up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “This is our flat,” he murmured, kissing her neck.

            Lily hummed happily and pressed back against him. “It is,” she agreed. “And as soon as we get rid of our friends we can break in the bed.”

            James felt his cock twitch at the thought. “I’ll get rid of them right now,” he offered.

            Lily laughed. “We can’t do that, we promised to feed them for helping us.”

            “Ugh, damn it.”

            “Don’t worry,” Lily said, turning around in his arms and kissing him deeply. “We’ll have so much alone time that we’ll probably be begging Remus and Sirius to come over because we’re so sick of each other.”

            “I could never get sick of you,” James told her, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her again.

            “Come on.” Lily broke away from him and grinned. “The sooner we eat the sooner we can get rid of them.”

            James grinned like an idiot and followed her out. They snaked their way through the piles of boxes and found Remus and Sirius hooking up the telly.

            “Really guys, is that what takes priority?” James asked, looking around at all the boxes that needed to be unpacked.

            “It absolutely does,” Sirius insisted, enjoying the view as Remus bent over to hook up the Xbox. James shook his head at his friend’s obvious leering.

            “We’re ordering food soon, put in your orders.”

            After the food, James not so subtly kicked Remus and Sirius out of their flat. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Lily had finally agreed to live with him. He felt like such a fucking adult now.

            James pushed Lily up against the wall of the hallway and kissed her fiercely. He opened up her jeans and slipped his hand inside, rubbing her clit through her knickers. Lily moaned and pressed against his hand. “We can fuck anywhere we want,” James reminded her.

            “I want to christen the bed,” Lily reminded him, keening softly. “Fuck, James.”

            James slid his hand out and lifted her up. He carried her back to the bedroom and gingerly set her down on the bed. Lily was beaming up at him and it made James’ heart beat faster. He’d never felt about anyone the way he did about Lily. As he slid off her shirt and kissed down her torso, he couldn’t help thinking about what a lucky bastard he was.

            He pulled off her jeans and underwear before burying his face between her legs. Lily gasped and her hands flew to his hair. James absolutely adored going down on Lily, hearing the noises he could pull from her and making her quiver.

            Lily squealed and arched off the bed as she came. James lapped it up eagerly and then crawled up her body. She looked so gorgeous, panting and flushed from her orgasm.

            “Get your clothes off,” Lily ordered, tugging at them. “Need you.”

            James did what she asked, divesting himself quickly. When he was naked, he found himself flat on his back with Lily on top of him. She rolled the condom down his prick and then sunk down onto it eagerly. James cried out, his hands flying to her hips. Lily hummed happily and began to ride him.

            James was absolutely in awe as he watched Lily. He couldn’t help bucking his hips up to meet her. “James!” Lily cried out, tossing her head back.

            “Oh fuck yes,” James moaned. He slid one hand up her body and teased her right nipple. Lily mewled and began bouncing faster on his cock. James sped up his thrust to meet her.

            “So good,” she whimpered. “Oh fuck, I’m going to come again.”

            “Do it,” James requested, feeling his balls tighten as heat pooled in his groin. “Want you to come on my cock.”

            Lily shook and her toes curled as her orgasm wracked her body. When she was finished, she fell forward on top of him. James took the opportunity to roll them over so Lily was underneath him. Lily hummed happily and tangled her fingers in his hair.

            James picked a speed that felt good on his cock. He was so close to coming. “Fuck, Lily,” he grunted out, thrusting into her hard and fast.

            “Hmm, James,” Lily moaned. “Come for me, love.”

            James groaned and his hips stuttered as his orgasm hit him. He buried himself inside her and filled the condom.

            Lily was grinning at him as she slid her fingers through his messy hair. “You’re totally my bitch,” she teased, tugging him down into a kiss.

            James couldn’t argue with that. He was too sated and happy. Besides, it was most likely true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think James would be absolutely whipped when it came to Lily. I also think Sirius would be devastated over the death of David Bowie. That's the basis for this chapter. For some reason I have a hard time writing in James' POV. Hopefully this chapter isn't awful because of it. Hope you enjoyed reading it anyway!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Have some of the fluffiest stuff I think I've ever written. Hopefully you enjoy and don't forget to get that sweet discounted candy tomorrow! lol

            “Moony, my love!” Sirius exclaimed as he jumped onto their bed and sat on top of Remus’s chest.

           “Oof,” Remus grunted in response as his boyfriend sat heavily on top of him, pushing the air from his lungs.

            “It’s Valentine’s Day!”

            “Is it?” Remus asked, grabbing his phone and checking the date.

            “You forgot?” Sirius asked, pouting.

            “I didn’t realize Valentine’s Day would be such a big deal for you,” Remus responded, taking in his boyfriend. Sirius was naked except the pair of women’s knickers he’d gotten for his birthday. His nipple piercings were glinting in the early morning sun streaming in through their window. Remus smiled up at his gorgeous boyfriend and began to rub him through his underwear. “Do I get to open my present?”

            Sirius shivered above him and pressed in Remus’s touch. “W-wait,” he groaned. “Th-there’s more.” Sirius pulled a bottle of chocolate syrup from behind his back. “Chocolate covered Padfoot for your pleasure!”

            Remus laughed. “That’s going to make a mess.”

            “That’s the plan,” Sirius said, lying down on his back and shoving the syrup into Remus’s hands.

            Remus laughed and uncapped the bottle. Turning it over, he made line of chocolate over Sirius’s torso and neck. Moaning, he lowered his mouth and followed the trail from Sirius’s belly button up to his nipples and finally to his neck, licking and sucking the chocolate away. Sirius whined and moaned underneath him but didn’t press for more.

            When Remus kissed Sirius his mouth was chocolate covered and warm. “God, I love you so much,” Remus murmured, sliding Sirius’s underwear down and off. “Tell me what you want, love. You can have anything you want.”

            “Your mouth,” Sirius breathed out. “Please Moony, can I have your mouth?”

            “Of course,” Remus whispered, giving Sirius one more kiss and then sliding down between his legs. Sirius was already flushed and hard, his cock leaking onto his stomach. Remus grinned up at him and grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup. He poured some over Sirius’s cock and grinned happily. Not that Remus needed chocolate to enjoy Sirius’s cock, but this made it so much better.

            He licked away the chocolate, effectively driving Sirius crazy with need. When he finally swallowed down Sirius’s cock, he heard his boyfriend sigh in relief.

            “I love you,” Sirius moaned, carding his fingers through Remus’s hair. “And I love your mouth.”

            Remus chuckled and hollowed his cheeks, sucking Sirius harder. Sirius cried out and bucked off the bed. Remus managed to catch him in time before he choked and hold Sirius down by his hips.

            “Close,” Sirius gasped out, making the cutest mewling sound Remus had ever heard. It only took a few more long sucks and Sirius’s come was flooding Remus’s mouth. “Oh Christ!”

            Remus swallowed and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sirius was sated and happy with a lopsided grin on his face. Remus couldn’t help laughing as he flipped Sirius over onto his back. He grabbed the massage oil from the bedside table, warming it between his hands, and began working Sirius’s back. Sirius groaned beneath him as Remus massaged his shoulders.

            “Moony, what about you?” Sirius moaned out.

            “I’m getting there, don’t worry,” Remus assured him, moving his hands lower. Remus stared down at Sirius’s arse, admiring it as he fit his cock between Sirius’s cheeks. As he massaged Sirius, he rubbed his cock against his arse, getting the friction he needed.

            “Oh fuck, Moony!” Sirius moaned as Remus rubbed against him. “You’re so depraved.”

            “Who wouldn’t want to rub one out against your perfect arse?” Remus challenged, thrusting his hips harder. With a grunt, he came over the small of Sirius’s back.

            “I feel so used!” Sirius said, barely able to contain his snigger.

           “Shut up,” Remus retorted, slapping Sirius’s arse playfully. “You got a massage and a blowjob out of the deal.”

            Sirius laughed. “It’s hard to argue with that.”

            Remus rolled off Sirius and took stock of their sticky bed and selves. “We should shower,” he reasoned.

            “Nope, different plans,” Sirius informed him, jumping up. Remus stared at him as Sirius disappeared down the hall. Sirius appeared a few moments later with a stack of chocolate chip waffles piled high with whipped cream. He set the plate before them and then proceed to make an even bigger mess of themselves and their bed. But the waffles were too delicious to care.

            “Just exactly how many plans do you have for this Valentine’s Day?” Remus inquired, pulling Sirius into a kiss.

            “Only a few,” Sirius insisted, climbing into Remus’s lap. “And I’m going to be honest, a lot of them involve shagging.”

            “Sounds like fun.”

            “Now I want you to give me five minutes and then join me in the bathroom,” Sirius told him, giving him a long kiss.

            “No problem,” Remus murmured against his lips.

            While Sirius was gone, Remus stripped the bed and put the sheets in the laundry. He didn’t care if there was going to be more shagging; those sheets needed a good wash. He padded into the bathroom and found Sirius in the bathtub with two glasses of champagne and a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

            “Isn’t it a little early?” Remus asked, gesturing towards the champagne.

            “You’ve never heard of day drinking before?” Sirius teased. “Care to join me?”

            “Plonker,” Remus shot back, sliding into the tub on top of Sirius. Sirius’s arms came around to encircle him and Remus sighed happily. “We’re not going to be do anything crazy like hot air balloon rides, are we?”

            “No but I’ll remember that for next year,” Sirius said, pressing soft kisses to Remus’s neck.

            Remus sighed happily. It always filled him with warmth when Sirius talked in the long term. He knew they had moved in together and confessed their feelings, but sometimes Remus couldn’t help thinking about when Sirius said they were just having fun. They had progressed past that completely, but sometimes Remus couldn’t help being worried. He’d fallen for Sirius so quickly. Now he felt like he had so much more to lose and now it terrified him.

           “Hey, what are you thinking about?” Sirius inquired, always able to tell when Remus was lost in his thoughts.

           “You,” Remus responded softly.

            “My favorite subject,” Sirius joked, giving Remus a little squeeze.

            “It’s been six months since we met,” Remus informed him, lacing their fingers together. “And you’re already so important to me.”

            “Well I should hope so,” Sirius said, nuzzling Remus affectionately.

            “I never want to make you unhappy,” Remus told him, turning his head to press a kiss to Sirius’s jaw.

            “You never could,” Sirius whispered. “You’re my Moony.”

            Remus felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It was almost overwhelming how much he loved Sirius, like an all-consuming need. He turned around in the tub carefully so as not the splash the water out of the tub. Cupping Sirius’s face in his hands, he kissed him tenderly. “You are, without a doubt, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.”

            Sirius beamed at him and kissed him again. “Well, I am pretty great.”

            “You are,” Remus agreed.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            Remus was lying on the sofa, reading a book, with a perfect view of the kitchen. Sirius was humming as he cooked. He was wearing nothing but an apron that said _kiss the cook_ , giving Remus an excellent view of his arse from where he was. In fact, Remus had read the same sentence at least fifty times, constantly being distracted by Sirius’s arse.

            He finally gave up and made his way into the kitchen. Kneeling down, he began pressing kisses to Sirius’s arse.

            “Oh fuck, Moony, I can’t cook when you’re doing that.”

            “Too bad,” Remus murmured, spreading Sirius’s cheeks and lapping at his hole. It was still open and a bit red from when Remus had fucked him earlier. It was one of the best things Remus had even seen.

            Sirius whined and gripped the counter. “The f-food will burn!” he warned.

            “So take it off the heat.”

            “I’m trying to make you dinner.”

            “Then you should have put some pants on.”

            Remus slipped his tongue inside Sirius and listened to Sirius howl above him. It was absolutely filthy and indecent and Remus loved it. When Sirius was trembling under his hands, Remus pulled back and sucked on two of his fingers before sliding them inside Sirius.

            “Oh my god,” Sirius moaned, spreading his legs wider.

            Remus kept his fingers away from Sirius’s sweet spot, wanting to tease him. Sirius realized what Remus was doing and groaned in frustration, pressing back against his fingers greedily.

            “It appears you got me sexual frustration for Valentine’s Day,” Sirius quipped.

            Remus laughed and stood up. “Well, I had to get you something,” he joked, opening up his trousers.

            “Moony,” Sirius keened, bending over the counter so his arse was sticking out.

            Remus made sure his cock was nice and wet before pressing it inside Sirius. “Oh fuck,” they said in tandem. Remus slowly began to cant his hips, pressing deeper inside Sirius each time.

            “You’re so perfect,” Remus purred, speeding up his thrusts. He angled his hips to try and hit Sirius perfectly. He had a feeling he was succeeding based on the way Sirius was clawing at the counter.

            “Moony! Fucking hell! So good. So fucking good.”

            With the encouragement, Remus began fucking him harder. He slid his hand under Sirius’s apron and began fisting his cock. “Want you to come for me, love,” Remus cooed in his ear. “I want you to make a mess of your little apron.”

            Sirius let out a whine before coming over Remus’s hand and his apron. Remus followed quickly, his hips stuttering as his orgasm overtook him. Together they slumped over the counter, panting in unison as they tried to get their breath back.

            “God damn, I love your cock,” Sirius breathed out.

            “I know you do,” Remus said, sliding out of Sirius’s body. “That’s why I give it to you as often as possible.”

            Sirius snorted and turned around. He grabbed Remus and pulled him down into a kiss. “I’m not going to be able to sit tomorrow.”

            “I’ll get you a cushion to take with you.”

            “Why not just give me a sign that says _my boyfriend shagged me senseless_ ,” he countered.

            “If you’d prefer,” Remus jested, kissing Sirius again.

            “Fine, I’ll take the cushion,” Sirius conceded. “Now fuck off so I can finish dinner.”

            “You might want to change your apron,” Remus suggested with a wink.

            “I hate you so much.”

            “No you don’t,’ Remus called back as he went back to his book while he waited for dinner.

 

                                                                                                                        ***

 

            As they got into bed that night, Remus was so ridiculously happy that he couldn’t stop smiling. Dinner had been wonderful and dessert had been his favorite, chocolate cheesecake. They’d fucked again on the sofa while pretending to watch Love Actually.

            “You know my birthday is in a month, right?” Remus reminded him. “I don’t know how you think you’re going to top this.”

            “Always doubting me,” Sirius said, shaking his head.

            “Well today was pretty perfect,” Remus told him as Sirius snuggled up beside him. “I can’t imagine a more perfect day.”

            “I’ll find a way,” Sirius assured him.

            Remus chuckled. “The scary part is, you probably will.”

 

                                                                                                                        ***

 

            Lily Evans woke up to find her bedroom overtaken by flowers. Lilies of all different colours were surrounding the bed. She’d never seen so many flowers in her life and she had no idea how James had done it without waking her up.

            She was careful not to knock any of them over as she crawled out of bed and made her way into the hallway. There were lily petals in a line leading towards the kitchen. Smiling, she tucked her hair behind her ear and followed them.

            There was a stack of pancakes waiting for her with a postit that said, “eat me.” Smiling at the reference to one of her favorite books, Alice in Wonderland, she happily dug into the pancakes. When she was done, she followed the petals to the livingroom where there was a cup of steaming tea waiting for her with a sign that said, “drink me.”

            She cupped the mug in her hands and turned on the telly. She had no idea where James was hiding, but she watched a rerun of Friends while she enjoyed her tea.

            There didn’t seem to be anymore lily petals on the floor. Unsure, she made her way back towards the bedroom since she didn’t know where else to go. James seemed to have snuck back into bed because he was waiting for her, completely naked except his glasses, a bow over his cock, and a sign around his neck that said, “open me.”

            Lily couldn’t help laughing as she climbed over to the bed, making her way through the lilies to get to her idiot boyfriend. “What the hell, Potter?”

            James grinned. “You don’t like them?”

            “It’s a bit excessive, don’t you think?” she teased, kissing him.

            “I actually wanted to get hanging plants as well but Sirius refused to help me hang them so I scrapped it.”

            “I should have known your partner in crime would help you with this,” she grumbled, straddling his lap.

            “Well I could hardly move all these lilies in here on my own without waking you up, we had to be sneaky.”

            “You were,” Lily agreed, taking the bow off his cock and beginning to stroke it. James moaned and slid his hands under her the t-shirt she was wearing, that just happened to be his.

            “So am I nailing Valentine’s Day or am I nailing it?” James asked, grinning smugly.

            “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Potter,” Lily warned. “There’s still plenty that could go wrong.”

            “Always so skeptical,” James said, shaking his head.

           “But you are doing surprisingly well so far,” Lily admitted, lying down next to him and kissing him deeply.

James knew how much Lily enjoyed lazy morning sex and that’s what he gave to her. She was on her side, still in James’ t-shirt, with James behind her fucking into her nice and slow. It felt so indulgent and Lily loved every second of it. James was wrapped around her like a blanket, making her feel warm and loved.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as his hand slid between her legs and he rubbed her clit. “James,” she moaned softly, feeling her toes curl under.

She had never imagined James would be like this, so caring and unselfish. She couldn’t help remembering the complete toerag he had been in school. She’d thought he would be the kind of arsehole that made sex all about him. Instead James Potter always made sure she got off as well and didn’t seem to be offended if she couldn’t come just from his cock. He was so considerate of her and it made her feel warm and fuzzy just thinking about it.

“Are you close?” James whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder through the fabric of her t-shirt.

Lily nodded and moaned as she came, her hand twisted in the sheets. James called out her name as he came a few moments later. They fell back asleep, wrapped up in each other, enjoying their Valentine’s Day lie-in.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

Lily woke up again a few hours later and found a box on her stomach with a sign that read, “take me.” Lily’s brow furrowed in confusion as she looked over at James. He smiled back at her a bit nervously.

“I think you mixed up the “open me” and the “take me” signs,” she informed him.

“No I didn’t,” James said, biting his bottom lip.

Lily eyed him for a moment and then began to unwrap the box. It was long and thing like a necklace box. Lily wasn’t really much of a one for jewelry and when she did it was always big, chunky bohemian pieces rather than dainty little necklaces.

She was caught off guard when she opened the necklace box and found a ring inside. “James?” she called out, looking over at him questioningly.

James ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “Lily Evans, I know it hasn’t been very long, but I’ve been in love with you for at least half my life. You’re more than I ever hoped for and everything I thought I couldn’t have. I know that sometimes I say the wrong things and that’s why I made Remus help me prepare this speech so I knew I would only say things that you would like because if I fuck this up I will never forgive myself. Lily, you are the greatest woman I’ve ever met and I want to spend my life with you. We don’t have to get married tomorrow or even a year from now. I’ll wait until you’re ready, but I want you to know where my heart is at. It’s yours, Lily Evans, my heart is completely yours, and I would consider it the greatest honour of my life if you would take me as your husband.”

Lily stared at him in disbelief and then glanced back down at the ring. It was a simple silver band with an emerald jewel surrounded by two diamonds. “James,” she gasped out, feeling overwhelmed. “It’s beautiful.”

“It matches your eyes,” James choked out, his voice seeming to have left him.

Lily looked over at him and smiled. “And you’d be fine with having a long engagement?” she asked softly.

James nodded. “I just…I want to marry you. Sirius told me I was being an idiot but I kept finding myself looking at rings. I know this is a lot more sudden for you, but I told Sirius I was going to marry you back when we were eleven. I’ve never changed my mind about it, ever.”

Lily took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger. “James Potter,” she said pulling him forward into a tender kiss. “I want to marry you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. My laptop died and so I didn't really have anywhere to write. This chapter is a bit short but hopefully you enjoy it anyway!

"I'm just so nervous," Sirius murmured to Remus as they lied together. "Why did I agree to host their engagement party?"

"Because you love parties and you love them?" Remus offered, sliding his fingers through Sirius's hair. "It's going to be great, you don't have to worry."

"Right, of course," Sirius whispered, relaxing against Remus. "I can't believe they're engaged. Leave it to James to do something so impulsive."

"Honestly, I'm surprised Lily said yes," Remus admitted. "But I'm glad they're getting along so well."

"Me too."

"If anything, I thought you and I would get engaged first," Remus informed him, pressing a kiss to Sirius's forehead. "You're way more impulsive than James."

Sirius sat up and looked at Remus. "Do you want to get engaged?"' he wondered, blinking at him.

"No!" Remus said quickly, holding his hands up. "I don't expect anything like that. Lily and James have known each other for a lot longer than we have. It would be silly to get engaged this soon into a relationship."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, lying back down with his head on Remus's chest. "I'd propose to you right now if you wanted it."

Remus sighed and nuzzled Sirius affectionately. "You don't have to do that."

Sirius worried his bottom lip. The truth is he had been thinking about it ever since James proposed to Lily. They were in love and they were living together. It was the next logical step, wasn't it? But he had never imagined that Remus would say yes. He'd actually assumed Remus would laugh in his face.

"I love you," Sirius said, just to fill the silence.

"I love you too," Remus responded. "You don't have to put a ring on it. I'm completely yours."

Sirius smiled and closed his eyes. "But if I like it..."

Remus chuckled. "Let's just make it through Lily and and James' wedding and then we can talk about our own."

"Deal."

***

Sirius walked quickly through his flat and tried not to tear his hair out. It had been a stressful two weeks leading up to the party. He took his job as best man very seriously and he wanted things to be perfect for his best mate. It wasn't every day someone married their dream girl.

Between Sirius and Remus, they had made a party they were certain their best friends would like. The only engagement parties Sirius had been to had been the ones for his families. Those had been over the top and expensive. While Sirius could certain do both of those things, he doubted that was what James and Lily would want. Whenever he was in danger of going overboard, Remus would reel him back in.

"Hey," Remus said, grabbing Sirius on his way to the kitchen. "Stop stressing out. I can see you sweating from across the room."

"The caterers aren't here with the food yet!" Sirius cried out in agony. "They were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"I'll give them a call," Remus offered. "You go sit down for two minutes and just breathe."

"How am I expected to breathe on a day like today?" Sirius asked, clinging to Remus like a lifeline. "I'm dying, Moony. Help me!"

Remus laughed and captured Sirius's lips. Sirius immediately melted into the kiss and felt better. Remus pulled back and Sirius chased his lips, not ready for the kiss to end yet. "Go on. Go sit."

"Okay," he said, going over to the sofa and sitting down.

He watched Remus from across the room as he handled with everything. They made such a good team and Sirius just wanted to swoon at his sexy boyfriend. He thought again about marrying him and wondering why he was hesitating. He had no plans of ever being with someone else. He couldn't even imagine not having Remus in his life. Wasn't that the point of marriage?

Remus walked over and flopped down next to Sirius. "The caterers are on their way. They had a problem with the pigs in a blanket and it held them up a bit."

"Oh thank god," Sirius said, burying his face in Remus's neck. "You fix everything, Moony."

Remus chuckled and stroked his thumb over Sirius's cheek. "Everything is going to be fine, Sirius. James and Lily are going to love it. The decorations are up, the chocolate fountain is chocolate-y, the gift baskets are ready. There is nothing else for you to stress about, but I'm sure you'll find something."

"Just stay with me here forever, okay?"' Sirius requested, sighing happily. "Everything is better when you're around, Moony."

"We already live together," Remus reminded him. "I'm basically always around."

"Not always," Sirius pouted. "Not when you go to class or work."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to marry me so I can be a kept man," Remus joked, turning Sirius's face and kissing him deeply.

"That's not a bad idea," Sirius murmured against his lips.

"No, no getting ideas," Remus told him. "We have an engagement party to throw."

"Fine. I'll get ideas later."

***

Once the party actually got started, Sirius went into host mode. Years of being the son of Walburga Black had finally paid off. Sirius Black knew how to host a party. Sirius stayed close to Lily and James, making sure they had anything they needed and that they didn't spend too much time stuck talking to Lily's sister, Petunia.

When he needed a break, he would go find Remus and kiss him until they were both breathless. Remus seemed fine with this being his major duty for the evening. "You're perfect," Sirius whispered after their fifteenth snogging session.

"The party seems to be going well," Remus commented.

'I think so too," Sirius agreed, looking around at their party guests. "Have you been looking after James' parents? Remember they are super old."

Remus laughed. "Yes, they're comfortably sat on the sofa. I've made sure to introduce them to anyone they need to know. Right now they're conversing with Lily's parents and arguing over which church to have the ceremony in."

"Oh god, that's a disaster!" Sirius said, starting towards the sofa. Remus grabbed him quickly.

"It's fine, Pads," he assured him. "The decision will be up to Lily and James. They can argue about it all they want. Lily doesn't even go to church anymore, she's a super lapsed Catholic. I don't think she'll care about them getting married by a priest."

"But still," Sirius interjected. "The parents need to get along. This is their first time meeting!"

"Okay," Remus agreed. "I'll go intervene and switch the topic to something else. You go make sure everything else is running smoothly."

"I love you so much."

"I know."

***

"Oh god," Lily groaned, flopping down onto Sirius's sofa. "Are they all gone?"

"They are," Remus told her, sitting in the arm chair beside her.

Lily kicked off her heels and sighed in relief. James sat down by her feet and began to massage them. "I had no idea we knew so many fucking people," he admitted.

"Did you two have a good time?" Sirius asked, grabbing a bottle of champagne from the fridge and taking a swig of it.

"It was wonderful, Sirius," Lily told him. "I want to take that chocolate fountain home with me."

"Sorry, I already promised it to Remus," Sirius responded, sitting down into Remus's lap.

"No fair," Lily groaned, "You're playing favorites."

"Yep."

"You're welcome to come over whenever and dip things in chocolate with me," Remus informed her as he put his arms around Sirius.

They all sat in comfortable silence as they recovered from the party. James undid his tie and lied down, cuddling Lily. "We won't have to see all our relatives again until the wedding, right?"

"One can only hope," Lily said, giggling. "Do you think your parents liked me?"

"Are you kidding? They loved you!" James said, kissing her softly. "Your sister hates me though."

"Don't take it personally, she hates everyone."

"You did a wonderful job," Remus murmured in Sirius's ear. "It was a very nice party."

"Thank you," Sirius said, preening under the attention. "I worked very hard on it."

"Maybe you should consider becoming a party planner," Remus teased, kissing him affectionately.

"Oh god no.."

Remus laughed and held Sirius close. Sirius smiled and looked around at his friends. He was exhausted and happy. The party was done and he had nothing to worry about for a while. At least not until Remus's birthday in a month. After the spectacular birthday he'd had, there was no option but to pull out all the stops. He was going to make sure Remus had the best birthday of his life.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked, pressing their foreheads together.

"You and me," Sirius responded.

"What about us?"

"How fucking lucky we are."

Remus laughed. "You and James really missed being able to swear these last four hours."

"Fuck yeah we did," James called out from the sofa.

"Bloody fucking Jesus Christ on an arsehole," Sirius added.

"Inventive," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Creative," Sirius corrected.

"I don't want to go home, I don't want to move," Lily whined from the sofa. "Can we just sleep here?"

"Sure," James agreed.

"Hey, thanks for asking!" Sirius said indignantly.

"Why bother?" James shrugged. "You're just going to say yes."

Sirius grumbled and grabbed Remus's hand, getting up and tugging Remus up with him. "Fine, but no sex on my sofa."

"I make no promises," James joked with a wink.

"I'm tired, if you want to have sex on this sofa, it's going to be with yourself," Lily informed him with a yawn.

"But Lily..." James pouted.

"Sex in the morning," Lily promised, kissing him sweetly.

"Fuck yeah!"

"I hate you both," Sirius said, sticking out his tongue at them.

"No, you love us," James retorted, grinning at him. "That's why you're the best man."

"I am the best man," Sirius agreed, beaming proudly.

"Come on, best man, I'm about to crash," Remus said, tugging him towards the bedroom. "Happy engagement, you two."

Lily and James waved in acknowledgement but were too tired to do much else.

"Aww, no sex for us either?"

"Not tonight, Pads. I'm beat."

"Where's my promise of morning sex?" he asked, slumping.

Remus turned around and kissed Sirius deeply. "I thought it went without saying."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "You really are perfect."

"I try."

"You succeed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while! Sorry for the long wait between updates. For whatever reason writing this chapter was a pain and was slow going for me. Hopefully I'll have the next (and probably last) chapter up soon. Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading!

Remus woke up to find Sirius perched on the bottom of their bed, wearing his dog collar, and looking very pleased with himself. Remus groaned and flipped over, burying his face in the pillow to block out the sunlight. “You know it’s creepy to stare at me while I’m sleeping, right?” he grumbled sleepily.

“It’s not creepy because we’re in love!” Sirius insisted with a grin, crawling forward on the bed and straddling Remus’s hips.

“Ah, the Twilight Logic,” he said, chuckling softly.

“Exactly.” Sirius pulled the duvet down and began to massage Remu’s back. Remus moaned in appreciation as Sirius’s long, deft fingers worked the knots from his shoulders. “You know what day it is, right?”

“Hmm,” Remus hummed. “My birthday.”

“That’s right. I’ve got plans for you.”

“That sounds ominous,” Remus commented, sighing happily as Sirius worked his back.

“Only good plans, I promise,” Sirius said, pressing a kiss to the nape of Remus’s neck.

“Starting with the massage?”

“Yep.”

“I can live with that.”

Sirius grinned and continued to massage his fingers over Remus’s back. He heard Remus’s breathing deepen as he fell back asleep. Carefully sliding off the bed, Sirius tied the red string around Remus’s finger and then got to work. The presents had already been hidden around their flat, so all Sirius had to do was lead the string to them, tie it around them and continue on.

“Sirius?” Remus called out from the bedroom. Sirius quickly finished up and walked back into their bedroom. Remus was sitting up in bed looking at his finger. ”What’s this?”

“I don’t know,” Sirius said, feigning innocence. “Maybe you should follow it.”

“You know you’re not fooling anyone, right?” Remus teased, getting out of bed and grabbing Sirius by the collar to snog him deeply. Sirius was left breathless and chased Remus’s lips as he pulled away. Remus chuckled and swatted at Sirius’s arse as he passed. Sirius yelped and then followed him, rubbing his bottom as he went.

Remus began wrapping the string around his wrist as he made his way into the living room. The first box was sitting on the sofa and Remus sat beside it. Sirius perched himself on the arm of the sofa to watch his boyfriend unwrap his gift. Remus kept glancing over at Sirius and giving him a small smile.

As he pulled the lid off the box, Sirius watched Remus’s eyes widen in surprise. “Sirius…” Remus gasped out. “Oh my god, this is a first edition of The Hound Of Baskervilles. How the fuck did you get this?”

“From my family, actually,” Sirius admitted, pushing Remus’s fringe off his forehead to kiss him tenderly. “It was just sitting in my mother’s library and you deserve it way more. Regulus nicked it for me.”

“Sirius, I can’t accept this,” Remus said, staring up at him incredulously

“Of course you can,” Sirius told him. “You’re a difficult man to shop for, Remus Lupin, and I had to get you something that rivaled my motorbike.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Remus breathed out, tugging Sirius down into a kiss.

Sirius laughed against Remus’s lips. “I love you too.”

Remus held the book against his chest like he was afraid it would disappear if he let go of it for a second. It made it a bit difficult to get to the next present without getting tangled up in the string.

In the kitchen Remus found a box of his favorite truffles. “You say I’m difficult to buy for and yet you’re doing surprisingly well,” Remus told him.

“You may be difficult to buy for but I still know what you like,” Sirius purred, kissing down Remus’s neck. Remus hummed and bared his neck to Sirius.

“Are we onto the shagging portion of my birthday?” Remus inquired, pressing back against Sirius.

“It’s your birthday, love,” Sirius murmured, sliding his hand down Remus’s torso. “It can be if you want.”

“Hmm,” Remus hummed happily, reaching his hand back and sliding it through Sirius’s hair. He slowly slid his eyes closed and just focused on Sirius’s lips on his neck and the way he could feel Sirius hardening against him. “I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars,” Remus breathed out.

“Fuck,” Sirius groaned, bucking in surprise against Remus. “It’s your birthday. I assumed you’d want to be the one fucking me.”

“Later,” Remus promised, tilting his head to the side and kissing Sirius fervently. “Want you.”

“Should we go into the bedroom then?”

“Nope,” Remus said, rubbing his arse against Sirius’s crotch. “Right here.”

“Fucking hell,” Sirius said, shoving his hand into Remus’s pants and beginning to stroke him. Remus moaned and began pushing into Sirius’s hand, his cock already leaking. “Tell me what you want, love.”

“I want you to prep me until I’m begging for it,” Remus confessed. “I want you to make me yours in every sense of the word. That’s what I want for my birthday.”

“God, Remus,” Sirius said, nibbling on Remus’s ear. “You’re going to make me come if you keep talking like that.”

“Then you better hurry up and get inside me,” Remus challenged.

“Cheeky,” Sirius said with a grin. He pushed Remus’s pants down to reveal his arse and then circled his thumb over Remus’s hole. “You’re still pretty open from last night but we better just double check.” Sirius slid his fingers into Remus’s mouth. “Get them nice and wet, love, so I can finger you properly.”

Remus moaned against Sirius’s fingers and sucked them diligently. When they were dripping wet, Sirius brought his hand down and eased a finger into Remus’s body. As the finger slipped deeper inside, he toyed with Remus’s prostate until he had his boyfriend gripping the counter, panting and mewling with need.

“You like that, babe?” Sirius cooed, pushing in a second finger and continuing to tease Remus into a frenzy. “You like it when I play with you?”

“Y-yes,” Remus keened, pressing back against Sirius’s fingers greedily. “More. Fuck, give me more!”

Sirius smiled and shoved in a third finger. “Does that feel good, love?” he asked, watching his fingers piston in and out of Remus’s body. He loved having Remus like that more than anything in the world. Remus always looked so put together, so well behaved and sensible. No one would have guessed that mild-mannered Remus Lupin was so fucking dirty or that Sirius could reduce him to suck a state, begging and needy and completely his.

“Yes! God yes. Sirius!” Remus said breathlessly, spreading his legs wider.

“I don’t think you’re ready for my cock yet,” Sirius said, pondering it.

“I am! I am!” Remus panted out desperately. “Please!”

“No, not yet,” Sirius said, sliding his fingers out of Remus’s arse and listening to Remus groan in protest. He spun Remus around and pushed his down to his knees. “You need to show me how bad you want it,” Sirius instructed, rubbing his clothed erection against Remus’s mouth. Remus looked up at him with hunger, his pupils blown wide, and began lapping at Sirius’s cock through his underwear. Sirius moaned, knowing he was on the right track.

“Can I have it?” Remus asked, rubbing his cheek against the damp fabric. “Please?”

“You want to suck me, babe?” Sirius asked, carding his fingers through Remus’s hair. “You want to get my cock all wet so I can fuck you?”

Remus moaned and nodded. “Please?”

“Yes,” Sirius told him. Remus used his tongue to get Sirius’s cock through the slit in his boxers. He then swallowed him down eagerly, sucking Sirius to the root. “Oh fuck!” Sirius cried out, watching his cock disappear between his boyfriend’s lips. “You’re so good at that,” Sirius praised, grabbing Remus by the back of the head and pushing his cock into his mouth. “So good for me.”

Remus keened under the praise and let Sirius use his mouth. He looked absolutely wrecked, spit dribbling down his chin, as he stared up at Sirius through half-lidded eyes. He whimpered when Sirius finally withdrew and tried to lean forward and take it back into his mouth. Sirius chuckled but kept Remus’s mouth away. “Up on the counter, love,” Sirius instructed. “I want you to bend over it and show me that arse of yours.”

Remus got up and positioned himself exactly how Sirius wanted, his arse sticking out. Sirius stepped up against him and pressed his cock between Remus’s arsecheeks. “Is this what you want, babe?” Sirius purred, sliding his cock in the cleft of Remus’s arse.

Remus moaned and nodded. “Yes! Please! Fuck me, Sirius. Please!”

Sirius took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself down. He positioned his cock against Remus’s hole and slowly pressed in. “Alright love?” Sirius asked, pressing his head between Remus’s shoulder blades and keeping still to let Remus adjust.

“I’m fine,” Remus told him. “Go on.”

Sirius gripped Remus by the hips and set a brutal pace, fucking Remus the way he had asked. Remus cried out and scratched against the counter. Sirius scratched his nails down Remus’s back possessively before placing his hands back on his hips. “You’re mine,” Sirius growled, pounding into his boyfriend and making him moan uncontrollably.

“Yours,” Remus breathed out.

“I don’t want to see those hands leave the table, babe,” Sirius informed him. “Only I get to touch your prick and make you come.”

“Oh fuck,” Remus moaned.

“Are you going to come for me?” Sirius whispered into Remus’s ear as he curled his hand around Remus’s cock. “Show me how good my cock feels inside you.” Sirius bit down on Remus’s shoulder and listened to Remus scream as his orgasm overtook him. He knew a bit of rough could always get Remus there.

“Oh fuck that’s it,” Sirius moaned, immediately following him as he came hard inside Remus’s arse.

“That was perfect,” Remus hummed.

“The best,” Sirius agreed, leaving lovebites on Remus’s neck. “We should shower, we’re supposed to meet Lily and James for brunch.”

“Ugh, don’t want to move,” Remus groaned, melting back again Sirius.

“But you love brunch.”

“I do love brunch.”

“Come on then, lazy arse,” Sirius said, lifting Remus up and carrying him towards the bathroom.

“My arse is not lazy,” Remus grumbled. “It just got a workout.”

Sirius snorted and placed Remus down so he was sitting on the edge of the tub. Smiling, he ran his fingers through Remus’s hair. “Notice anything, love?” he inquired.

Remus laughed. “You mean the red string coming from the doorway that’s tied around the sink taps?”

“Mmhmm,” Sirius hummed, grinning knowingly.

“What’s my present then?” Remus asked excitedly.

Sirius stepped in between Remus’s legs. “You have to open it.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You already gave me your cock.”

“It is not my cock, you pervert!” Sirius told him indignantly. “Just take off my shirt.”

Remus slid his fingers under the hem of Sirius’s shirt and then tugged it off. There was a bandage on Sirius’s chest, right over his heart. “Sirius…what did you do?” Remus asked, gently placing his fingers on the bandage.

“You have to take it off to find out,” he informed him, holding his breath with anticipation.

“Oh my god,” Remus whispered, slowly peeling the bandage off to find RJL tattooed over Sirius’s heart.

“It’s not too corny, is it?” Sirius asked, placing his hand over Remus’s.

“No,” Remus said, shaking his head. “It’s totally punk rock.”

“Good,” Sirius said, beaming at his boyfriend. “You like it then?”

“You…are…absolutely mental,” Remus told him, sniffling slightly. “And wonderful. God, Sirius. You’ve got me tattooed over your heart.”

“It’s where you belong.”

“Now that was corny,” Remus joked, pulling Sirius down into a kiss.

“What can I say?” Sirius mumbled against Remus’s lips. “You’ve turned me all soppy.”

“You were always soppy,” Remus insisted. “I just bring it out of you.”

“You do at that,” Sirius agreed. “Now, into the shower with you.”

They maneuvered into the tub together and turned on the hot water. They swapped languid kisses under the spray. Sirius gently moved the soap over Remus’s body as he cleaned him thoroughly.

“Hmm, I like when you pamper me,” Remus hummed, tilting his head back as Sirius worked him shampoo through it.

“Well, it is your birthday,” Sirius responded, rinsing the shampoo.

“Do you have any idea how much I adore you?” Remus asked, sighing happily as he turned and nuzzled his face against Sirius’s neck.

Sirius smiled and felt warmth bloom in his chest. “Not nearly as much as I adore you.”

“No way,” Remus argued, shaking his head. “You’re just using me for my good looks.”

“I thought that’s what you were doing,” Sirius teased, kissing Remus’s temple.

Remus laughed and tilted his face up, kissing Sirius tenderly. “Will you marry me?” he whispered, sliding his thumb over Sirius’s cheekbone. “I know it’s silly but Lily and James have put the idea in my head and fuck I want to marry you so badly.”

“You…” Sirius stammered, staring at Remus incredulously. “You absolute arsehole, Remus Lupin.”

“What?” Remus asked, blinking in surprise.

“I was going to ask you to marry me,” Sirius said, pouting. “And you ruined it.”

“You were?”

“Yes!” Sirius said, slumping. “Come on.”

            Sirius got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Padding into the bedroom, he got the ring he had stashed in his underwear drawer. When he turned around, Remus was standing in the doorway watching him.

            “This is where the red string ends,” Remus noted, stumbling forward. “Oh my god, Sirius.”

            “Yeah,” Sirius said, opening up the box and showing Remus the rings. There was a silver band with little black stars and a black band with little silver moons.

            Remus reached Sirius and took the box from him. “What would you have said?” Remus whispered, glancing up at Sirius.

            Sirius shuffled his feet. “Well we were meant to do this later but I guess we’ll just fastforward. I was going to tell you how important you are to me, how we just kind of fit together and how I love you.”

            Remus bit his bottom lip. “Come on, do it properly,” he teased, nudging Sirius with his elbow.

            Sirius tucked his hair behind his ear. He felt nervous, which was just stupid. There was no way Remus was going to turn him down. Remus would never be that cruel. The worst that would happen would be that he would say they were moving too fast. But with the way Remus was looking at him, Sirius doubted that would be the outcome. Sirius struggled for a moment to find the right words. He’d practiced a speech but now that was ruined. Instead he improvised and hoped he could say the right thing. “Remus, I…I am so ridiculously in love with you and please for fuck’s sake will you marry me?”

            Remus smiled and kissed Sirius affectionately. “Of course I will.”

 

                                                            ***

 

            “Oh my god!” Lily squealed the moment they sat down at the table. “You’re already wearing the rings! What happened?”

            “Moony messed up all my plans,” Sirius said, dropping into his chair.

            “I accidentally asked Sirius to marry me first,” Remus explained, sliding into the chair between Sirius and Lily.

            “You idiot,” Lily scolded, smacking Remus upside the head.

            “I didn’t know he was going to propose!” Remus said defensively, rubbing the back of his head.

            “Congrats, mate,” James said, clinking his glass against Sirius’s.

            “Thanks, Prongs,” Sirius said, grinning widely before taking a sip.

            “I won’t even call you out for copying me,” James teased, winking at Lily.

           Sirius sputtered indignantly. “I did not copy you!”

            “You totally copied me,” James insisted. “For someone who claims to be so punk rock, you’re not very original.”

            “I did not copy you!” Sirius shouted. “You did not invent marriage, James Fleamont Potter!”

            “How dare you speak that name! You promised to never speak that name!”

            “It’s your dad’s name, you twat.”

            ‘And that is the only time it is acceptable to say it!” James argued.

           “What have we gotten ourselves into?” Lily whispered to Remus.

            “If I had to guess, I’d say a lifetime of insanity,” Remus responded with a chuckle. In truth, he couldn’t find it in him to care that his fiancée was a bit barmy or that he was probably in for a lifetime of Sirius’s dramatics. He had never imagined being this happy or comfortable with another person.

            “That sounds about right,” Lily agreed.

            “That’s why we need to stick together,” Remus told her. “otherwise we might be lured into their lunacy.”

            “Don’t worry, we’ll keep each other sane,” Lily promised.

            “What are you two whispering about?” Sirius asked, staring at them accusingly.

           “Nothing,” Remus said, throwing Lily a knowing glance.

            “Uh oh, James, they’re in cahoots,” Sirius mock whispered to his friend.

            “You say that like it’s new information,” James responded, shaking his head.

            “Moony, my love! Pay attention to me!” Sirius said, pulling Remus’s chair closer to him, causing it to scrap against the floor.

            “Of course, darling,” Remus answered, sliding his fingers through Sirius’s hair. “How rude of me.”

            “Very rude,” Sirius murmured, kissing Remus softly. “Apologies will be accepted at a later time.”

            “God, we’re not like that, are we?” Lily shot over to James, making an over the top gagging noise.

            “You weren’t,” Sirius cut in before sliding away from Remus. “But you should have heard this one back in sixth form.” Sirius gestured over towards James. “Oh, she’s just so beautiful. Her eyes sparkle like emeralds. How will I ever be worthy of her?”

            “You are such a prick,” James hissed, pushing his glasses up haughtily.

            Sirius burst out into giggles and took a sip of his water to calm down. “You’re just angry because it’s true.”

            “I never said your eyes sparkled like emeralds,” James told Lily. “I would never be that lame.”

            “Yes he would,” Sirius mouthed to Lily, making her laugh.

            “Maybe we should order,” Remus suggested, noticing the way James’ face was turning a bit too red. James could usually take Sirius or Lily teasing him like a champ but whenever one of them brought up his disastrous attempts to woo Lily, James tended to blow up a bit. Remus had taken it upon himself to step in and keep the peace whenever he noticed it happening.

            Sirius managed to flag the waiter and they ordered. Remus could already taste his French toast and he was already excited about it. Sliding his hand under the table, he laced his fingers through Sirius’s, their rings clinking against each other. It was the most satisfying sound Remus had ever heard.

 

                                                                        ***

 

            “I call the girl chef!” Lily shouted.

            “You always take the girl chef,” Remus reminded her. “Every single time.”

            “No, sometimes there isn’t a girl chef,” Lily reasoned, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

            “I’ll take the hot Italian,” Sirius called out from the kitchen where he was grabbing them some drinks.

            “I’ll take the old guy,” James chipped in. “They always have a lot of experience so they tend to win.”

            “Or go out on the first round because they’re slow as fuck,” Lily reminded him.

            “So I guess I’m betting on the Asian man,” Remus said, taking the only competitor left.

            “You haven’t seen this episode already, have you?” Sirius asked accusingly, handing out the sodas before flopping down next to Remus on the sofa.

            “I have not,” Remus promised. “I’m not cheating, I promise. I mean, it is my birthday, so you guys should let me win.”

            “No way,” Lily said, throwing a piece of popcorn at Remus’s head. “That’s not how we watch Chopped.”

            “Why do we have to make everything competitive?” Remus asked, shaking his head.

            “Because it’s us, babe,” Sirius answered, reaching up and helping him get the popcorn out of his hair.

            “Exactly,” James agreed. “We can’t just passively watch something.”

            “Besides, you’re the loser who wanted to watch Chopped on your birthday,” Lily pointed out. “We have to do something to make it fun.”

            “Well, I would have watched Doctor Who, but since none of you really like it, Chopped was the best I could come up with.” Remus had never really gotten Lily to watch Doctor Who with him back when they were flatmates. The only season she would watch was the one with Donna because she was a redhead. He’d tried to get her to watch some of the Amy Pond episodes but she refused to watch anyone but David Tennant as the Doctor. Sirius would watch a few episodes and then grow bored, usually leading to sex. He hadn’t even tried with James, having already given it up as a lost cause. James only watched sports matches and Game of Thrones.

            “I still say we should have done a drinking game,” Sirius joined in. “Take a shot every time someone burns something or says they’re going to win.”

            “We would die,” Lily informed him.

            “Oh my god, they’re using bacon in every basket!” James said excitedly. “This is going to make me so hungry.”

            “Love, we literally just ate,” Lily said, giving him an exasperated look.

            “But it’s bacon,” James reasoned.

            “You’re an idiot, Potter.”

            “Yeah, well you agreed to marry me, so who’s the idiot now?” James laughed triumphantly for a moment until he saw Lily scowling at him. “I’m sorry, I love you, please don’t leave me.”

            “That’s more like it.”

            “Oh man, my guy went out in the first round?” Sirius groaned, slumping against Remus. “What an idiot.”

            “It seems picking someone based on their looks isn’t the best way to go about it,” Remus teased, poking Sirius in the side.

            “But that’s how I always pick things,” Sirius insisted, moving more fully onto Remus’s lap. “I can’t help it, I like pretty things.”

            Remus blushed and looked over at Lily and James, who were rolling their eyes at Sirius’s cheesy line. Sirius placed his hand on Remus’s cheek and guided his face back to look at him. “You’re so embarrassing,” Remus murmured right before Sirius kissed him.

            “You love me anyway,” Sirius whispered before deepening the kiss.

            “Well I think that’s our cue to leave,” James said, stopping the episode.

            “But we didn’t get to see who won,” Remus responded, breaking the kiss.

            “The girl won,” Lily said, sliding on her coat. “The girl always wins. Happy Birthday, Remus.”

            “Happy birthday, Remus,” James echoed, getting their stuff together.

            “Thanks for brunch, you two,” Remus said even as Sirius began sucking on his neck.

            “Goodbye Sirius,” James said pointedly.

            “Huh?” Sirius said, pulling away for a moment. “Oh, bye.”

            James shook his head. “You should teach that boyfriend of yours some manners, Remus.”

            “Don’t look at me,” Remus shot back. “He was your brother first. You should teach him some manners.”

            “You’re the one marrying him,” James reminded him. “Good luck with it.”

            “Come on, James,” Lily said, grabbing his arm. “Let’s go before they take their trousers off.”

            “Hmm,” Sirius hummed, his eyes glinting mischievously.

            “An excellent idea, my love,” James said, both of them rushing towards the door.

            “Bye!” Remus called out before the door shut.

            “Whose idea was it to bring those two back with us after brunch?” Sirius asked, kissing along Remus’s jawline.

            “Yours,” Remus told him, letting out a small breathless laugh.

            “What a stupid idea,” Sirius growled. “Never let me have ideas again.”

            “Yes love,” Remus said, smiling and running his fingers through Sirius’s hair. He loved the feeling of Sirius in his lap, so warm and eager. It felt like his lips were everywhere, making Remus’s eyes flutter closed from the sensations.

            Sirius let out a whine that meant Remus was wearing too much clothing. Smiling, Remus tugged Sirius back up for another kiss. “Bedroom,” Remus said quietly. “I have plans for you.”

            Sirius shivered and got up on shaky legs. “Coming?” he asked, holding out his hand to Remus.

            “Not yet,” Remus joked, grabbing Sirius’s hand and getting to his feet. “Go put your collar on for me, love.”

            Sirius moaned and pulled Remus into a kiss. “Are you going to fuck me?” he asked, nipping at Remus’s bottom lip.

            “That’s the idea,” Remus answered softly. “And you’re not allowed to have ideas anymore, so I guess that’s what we’re doing.”

            Sirius turned and hurried into the bedroom. Remus laughed quietly and took his time joining him, giving Sirius a few moments to get himself settled. When he got to the bedroom, Sirius was naked except his collar and moon necklace. Remus took a moment to appreciate the sight from the doorway.

            “Are you just going to stand there all day?” Sirius jibed, lazily stroking his cock.

            “Stop touching yourself,” Remus ordered and Sirius immediately withdrew his hand. Remus slowly went over to the closet and retrieved his Doctor Who scarf. He used it to tie Sirius’s wrists to the bedframe.

            “Oh fuck, Moony,” Sirius moaned, his cock leaking heavily onto his stomach.

            “Hmm, what a wonderful birthday present,” Remus purred, leaning over Sirius and kissing him fiercely. He slid his hand down Sirius’s stomach and felt the muscle contract under him. Smiling, he gave Sirius a few teasing strokes before sliding his hand back up and playing with one of his nipple rings.

            “Oh god, oh fuck,” Sirius whimpered, bucking off the bed. “Are you going to tease me forever?”

            “Not forever,” Remus cooed, wrapping his lips around the other nipple and sucking it until it hardened beneath his tongue. Sirius moaned and writhed beneath him.

            “Moony, babe, please!” Sirius begged, tugging at his restraints.

            Remus pulled off and smiled sweetly up at his boyfriend. “You want me to play with your arse now, love?”

            Sirius nodded emphatically, making Remus chuckle. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lubricant. He warmed it between his hands before pouring some out onto his fingers. He noticed Sirius watching the proceedings intently, licking his lips with his pupils blown wide. His breathing was heaving, coming out almost as pants, as he watched Remus slick up his fingers.

            Remus shuffled around until he was kneeling between Sirius’s spread legs. The first two fingers slid into Sirius easily enough. “Gorgeous,” he whispered, lowering his mouth down and tonguing at Sirius’s balls. Sirius let out a whine and pressed up towards Remus’s mouth.

            “Moony, you’re killing me,” Sirius complained, tugging on his restraints again in an effort to touch Remus.

            “Hardly,” Remus shot back, licking Sirius’s prick from root to tip. “It’s my birthday and I get to do what I want.”

            “But Moony…” Sirius cried out.

            Remus smiled and lapped at the weeping tip of Sirius’s cock. “Don’t you feel good, Pads?” he teased, sliding in a third finger.

            “Of course I do,” Sirius said, swallowing thickly. “But I really, really want your cock.”

            Remus chuckled and slid his fingers out delicately. “You know,” Remus said calmly as he took his time lubing up his prick. “I’m still sore from that fucking you gave me this morning. I might have to take it slowly.”

            “Oh Moony, no!” Sirius protested, kicking his feet like a child.

            Remus grabbed Sirius by the legs and bent him in half. He took his time, slowly sliding inside, causing Sirius to let out huffs of impatience. By the time he bottomed out, they were both panting and sweaty and Sirius wouldn’t stop moving, trying to fuck himself on Remus’s cock and force it deeper. “You’re like a child,” Remus sighed, pulling out slowly and then ramming back in.

            “You’re being mean,” Sirius said, pouting. “I said please.”

            “That you did,” Remus agreed, bracing himself on the bed and beginning to fuck Sirius in earnest. Sirius threw his head back and moaned in appreciation. “Like that, do you?” Remus asked breathlessly.

            “Fuck yes,” Sirius groaned out, his cock slapping against his stomach with each powerful thrust. “Oh god. Right there, right there.”

            “Oh fuck,” Remus breathed out, staring down at Sirius. “You’re going to come, aren’t you?” Remus knew Sirius well enough to know the signs of an imminent orgasm. His eyes rolled back, his breathing labored, his body growing taut.

            “Brilliant, Moony,” Sirius joked, his voice low with arousal. “That is the point of this endeavor, yes?”

            “But I haven’t even touched you, I – “ Remus didn’t get a chance to finish that thought as Sirius let out a strangled cry and came over his stomach and chest. Remus felt his eyes widen in surprise at the sight and his own orgasm hit him out of nowhere, letting out a grunt and he came inside Sirius. “Fucking hell,” Remus cursed, going boneless on top of Sirius. He buried his face in Sirius’s neck, closed his eyes and waited for his heartbeat to slow down to normal.

            “Hmm,” Sirius hummed in satisfaction. “You love watching me come, don’t you?” He buried his nose in Remus’s hair and breathed deeply.

            “I do,” Remus agreed. “Especially when you do it from just my cock.”

            “Well, it is a lovely cock.”

            Remus snorted and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius’s shoulder in response.

            “Are you going to untie me?” Sirius asked eventually.

            “Nope,” Remus answered sleepily. “I’m going to keep you.”

            “That’s what the engagement ring is for, babe,” Sirius reminded him. “You don’t have to keep me tied to the bed.”

            “Oh right,” Remus said, forcing himself up. “I guess I’ll set you free.”

            “Much obliged.”

            Remus quickly undid his scarf and carefully slipped out of Sirius’s body. “Nap time for the birthday boy,” he said, pulling Sirius close and tangling them up together.

            “You know you didn’t find all your presents,” Sirius told him.

            “After the nap,” Remus murmured, his eyelids already feeling heavy.

            “That’s fine,” Sirius said as he rubbed Remus’s back soothingly. “It’s all mostly chocolate anyway.”

            “Hmm.”

            “Told you I know what you like.”

            “You do at that,” Remus agreed, sighing happily. “Good thing I’m marrying you.”

            “A very good thing.”

           


End file.
